<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spinning the Wheel by Ikajo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192382">Spinning the Wheel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikajo/pseuds/Ikajo'>Ikajo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon What Canon, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Good Loki (Marvel), Light Angst, Loki was not at fault, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Odin is a decent dad, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Thor is not a good brother, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, magic flower, superfecundation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikajo/pseuds/Ikajo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is back on Earth! Except that it turns out he was innocent (seriously Thor?) and now wants to make amends. Amoura is causing trouble. A magic flower is involved. The result is a bit unexpected for everyone involved. But hey, that's what you can expect when you throw a bunch of people together.

</p><p>Magic, love and some shenanigans. Because why not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One year after the Battle of New York Thor returned to Earth and officially joined the Avengers. Because trouble never comes alone, defeating all sorts of villains became their new normal. Including the occasional interdimensional monster and alien threat.</p><p>Who knew alien threats could be a busty blonde woman with horrible taste and an inferiority complex a mile wide? Not to mention bringing a axe swinging maniac along who seemed to worship the ground she walked on. Sure, Tony could see the appeal. If it was someone good looking. Like Pepper or Steve. Except the first had officially dumped him and he was pretty sure Steve had never done anything naughty.</p><p>It had been kind of fun telling Thor about all the crazy things that had happened in the year while he was gone. He had been so disappointed that he had missed it all. The Mandarin, the fall of SHIELD and a very weird run in with a sentient robot that insisted on making tea everywhere. At least the robot had been easy to handle. After being convinced that it was also acceptable to make other beverages he was now the Avengers' official barista slash bartender. They called him Jimmy.</p><p>Tony had wanted to call him C3PO but had been shut down.</p><p>Dogding another blast from Amoura's staff the engineer wished he was back in the Tower drinking one of Jimmy's mean cup of Joe. Why did villains always attack on Wednesdays? Without a fail. If something was going to happen, it was Wednesday. Normally it would have been a breeze to take her out or at least run her off. The Asgardian sorceress was very much a coward and once her plan failed she didn't stick around for much longer. Unfortunately it seemed like she had gotten her hands on some powerful artifact that was amplifying her magic. Tearing huge chunks from the Central Park, flinging them at the Avengers. Being hit by a huge chunk of earth and grass was painful and messy. Clint had already had to be dug up twice and Hulk was starting to become distracted. </p><p>"Can anyone get her stick away from her?" Tony complained over the comms. "This paint job is new."</p><p>"Poor little billionaire", Steve quipped. Because he could be surprisingly mouthy. "I'm sure it will wash off."</p><p>"Can you two stop flirting for a second", Natasha growled. "Unless we can somehow stop her this holes in the ground will be our graves."</p><p>"He started it!" They spoke at the same time, which would have been funny if Steve had not been hit by a chunk the moment later. Freeing the super soldier from his grave the engineer ran dozens of calculations and still couldn't come up with something. </p><p>"Please tell me you have a plan", he told the blond. </p><p>"Not anything that I think will work..."</p><p>"We're doomed."</p><p>Before Steve could answer another chunk was heading towards them. They braced for it but it never hit them. Instead it stopped inches from their faces and was lowered slowly to the ground. A screech of outrage echoed through the park and before their eyes the earth returned to where it belonged.</p><p>"Jarvis? What's going on?"</p><p>"<em>It would seem that someone is engaging Amoura in combat.</em>"</p><p>"Oh, great! Who? Thor? Green and mean?"</p><p>"<em>My sensors indicate that it is the individual known as Loki</em>."</p><p>"Wait, what? Did you just say <em>Loki</em>?!" Getting a confirmation Tony grabbed the back of Steve's uniform and shot into the air. "Hold on tight, Cap."</p><p>"Isn't that your job right now?"</p><p>"Not with Rock of Ages back on Earth."</p><p>Lo and behold. There he was. Trading blows with his fellow Asgardian. From Amoura's furious expression the Trickster was being particularly annoying. For a few moments they seemed to be evenly matched. Then Loki shot forward, swiped with a dagger and managed to grabb the staff from the sorceress' hand. Seeing this and realising that the Avengers were no longer dodging dirt balls she did what she always did. Hightail out of there quicker than quick.</p><p>For a terrifying second Tony was sure they had escaped the ashes into the fire when the god of mischief swung the staff. And broke it over his leg. Splitting it in two. After which he set the pieces on fire for good measure. Also, he teleported to the top of a statue. On account of the arrow that had been aimed at him.</p><p>"Guess I should have seen that greeting coming from the Hawk", the god said, completely at ease. He was unexpectedly relaxed and didn't seem to feel threatened. Glancing at Thor the engineer noticed that the Thunderer had placed Mjolnir in its loop and had crossed his arms. He wasn't pleased to see his murderous brother but he wasn't angry either.</p><p>"What are you doing here, Loki?" he demanded.</p><p>"Well, I talked it over with Father and told him I still wish to make amends to Midgard despite everything. He agreed."</p><p>"You want to make amends?" Tony demanded and took of his helmet. "Why? Regret trying to invade Earth?" Now the dark god frowned, he looked at his brother, narrowing his eyes. </p><p>"You didn't tell them", he said, sounding both angry and disappointed. "The one thing you were supposed to do and you didn't."</p><p>"Thor", Steve said. "What is he talking about?"</p><p>"The outcome of my trial", Loki answered in his brother's place. "You see, Father thought that my behaviour during the invasion was odd and not in line with my usual methods. Some would have chalked it up to madness, a result of my time spent in the void. Rather than relying on assumptions Father ordered that I would be seen by the healers. Mind telling your friends what they found, brother dearest?"</p><p>"Thor?" Natasha demanded. "What did they find."</p><p>Looking very reluctant the Thunderer answered. "They found signs of prolonged torture through heat and... heavy mind manipulation."</p><p>"Hang on", Tony held up a hand. "Your brother was found to have been tortured and I assume mind control? And you didn't tell us?"</p><p>"I didn't see the relevance."</p><p>"If he was coming here to make up for the damage he caused, we should have been informed", Steve said disapprovingly and crossed his arms for good measure.</p><p>"That wasn't the result of the trial."</p><p>"What was the result of the trial?" Natasha was looking fairly passed but that could be because she was covered in dirt. It was Loki answered the question. </p><p>"The All-Father, Odin, King of Asgard, announced that I was freed from all accusations and was to be perceived as innocent, similar to how those who were mind controlled on Midgard even if the influence on me was less obvious. Furthermore it was ruled that my actions in the war against Jotunheim was permitted based on the situation at the time. Not that the last part has anything to do with you."</p><p>"So why come back here", Tony asked. Genuinely intrigued. "Why not stay in Viking Land?"</p><p>"Because I still feel a responsibility for what happened. As I said, the mind control used on me was... less obvious. More akeen to brainwashing. So, I want to make amends." The Trickster made a face. "I admit I didn't anticipate that Thor hadn't informed you of Father's ruling. I am grateful you are at least willing to hear me out."</p><p>"Is any of this true", Clint demanded of Thor who was looking very uncomfortable. Regardless, he nodded. Reluctantly. </p><p>"My brother is speaking the truth, for once. The healers showed their findings and he was freed from all crimes. As for his desire to make amends, I'm not aware."</p><p>"Because you haven't been home in a year", the god of mischief muttered.</p><p>Tony thought about it. There wasn't any obvious reason to believe both brothers were lying. Which meant they were probably both telling the truth. Meaning Loki had been as much of a victim as anyone else, maybe more. Now he was back on Earth and by his own free will he wanted to make up for what had happened. Looking at his fellow Avengers - sans Bruce who was in his post-Hulk daze - he got nods from all of them. Including Barton who looked unhappy about it.</p><p>"I just got one more question for you, Reindeer Games", he said and the Trickster tilted his head in question. "What kind of decor do you like?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was on high alert as they welcomed Loki into the Tower. Even after the reveal that he was innocent and his help against Amoura they were still reluctant to let their guards down. Steve could tell that the god noticed their unease but didn't seem bothered by it. Taking it in stride. At the bar Jimmy the robot was cleaning a glass. After his admittedly harmless rampage he had become a staple in their crazy lives. He looked mostly humanoid and his head was similar to one of those DJ helmets Tony had showed him videos of. Allowing the robot to show emotions. Through emojis. </p><p>Steve was learning about modern things. But sometimes he wondered if he were learning about the right things. He blamed Tony. And Clint. And Bruce. And Natasha. The only reason he didn't blame Thor was because the Thunderer was nearly as ignorant as he was.</p><p>The first time Tony had casually flirted with another guy the soldier had worried that he would have to defend his friend from a beating. Instead the other guy had flirted back and even gave the engineer his number. That was when he had learned that same-sex relationships were no longer outlawed in the US. Alongside several other important strides in equality. It wasn't perfect, it was his friend's high profile that allowed him to be openly into guys as well as women.</p><p>Steve had never gotten the chance to tell the team that he was the same as Tony. Because they had somehow made the assumption that he was a virgin. A very, very naive virgin. Which was very frustrating when he responded to the engineer's constant flirting with flirting of his own - and it wasn't taken seriously. When he tried to convince the team that he was serious, they laughed as if he was making the most hilarious joke. Which was frustrating. Because if Tony was even a little serious, Steve would happily sleep with him.</p><p>Since he wasn't a virgin.</p><p>"Alright Jimmy boy, some order coming up", the engineer said as his armour fell away.</p><p>"Ready when you are, sir", the robot said, his voice electronic and with a slight echo to him. Several voices called for either coffee - Thor, Banner and Steve, - a caffe latte - Clint - or a strong drink - Natasha and Tony. Catching on Loki smiled at the robot and said:</p><p>"I would like a cup of tea, please. Black with honey and milk."</p><p>Jimmy made a series of exuberant emoji, played a little melody and went about this task while almost dancing. Making the god of mischief eye the robot with confusion and a measure of worry. </p><p>"What did I say?" he asked.</p><p>"Don't worry Reindeer Games, Jimmy just love making tea. So you have just become his favourite person, like ever."</p><p>"Oh? Well then. I understand from our prior conversation that you intend to invite me to stay in your Tower while I'm on Midgard. Is this correct?"</p><p>"It is a bit more than that", Steve said. They had not had a chance to discuss things but he knew they were mostly in agreement. "If you want to make amends it is probably a good idea to join the Avengers."</p><p>The Trickster winced. "Are you sure about that? Don't take me wrong, I am very flattered by the invitation and I understand it is not something you do flippantly. But if you have me joining the Avengers you will face a lot of problems."</p><p>"What do you suggest then", Tony demanded.</p><p>"What about a technicality? Rather than me being an official member of the Avengers I just... happens... to join you during battle. No one needs to know I live here and you have no liability in regards to my actions. After all, you are already sooo busy fighting and if I'm helping rather than harming, well no reason to gift a horse in the mouth."</p><p>"How the heck do you know that idiom?"</p><p>"I know many things, Stark. I might even be convinced to tell you a few of them."</p><p>"It is clever", Natasha admitted. "That way we won't face criticism for his help and no one will blame us if his help turns out to be simply a trick. Even him communicating with us can be explained with his ability using magic. Why would anyone thing he has been given a comm? My only issue is that this doesn't benefit you at all. So why suggest it?"</p><p>"I am here to make amends, agent Romanoff. Not cause any of you more trouble. They can't think any worse about me but they can still condemn you."</p><p>"It doesn't really give you an incentive to stay in line, though."</p><p>Loki shrugged and accepted his cup of tea with a smile. "There isn't a lot that can be done about it. Besides, I'm used to scrutiny."</p><p>"Not a lot", Tony mused. "But that's not the same as nothing at all. We can spread the fact that you are innocent. Using informal sources to spread the idea and then backing it up with proof. <em>That</em> will be your incentive. As long as you don't cause too much trouble we will praise your involvement and convince everyone that you are innocent."</p><p>"Shouldn't it be <em>no</em> trouble", Banner asked mildly. </p><p>"He is the freaking god of mischief, Brucie Bear. I'm not going to punish him for simply being himself. How can we expect the god of all things pranks to not be pranking."</p><p>"Does this mean we can have a prank war?" Clint asked hopefully. </p><p>"No!" several voices shouted at once, making the archer sulk visibly. </p><p>"None of you are any fun", he muttered.</p><p>"Ah, but they can't do anything about a <em>secret</em> prank war, Barton", Loki said and smirked while sending Hawkeye an obvious wink.</p><p>"...I walked right into this one", Tony said.</p>
<hr/><p>He was frankly a bit surprised at the generosity of the mortals. They had absolutely no reason to feel obligated towards him and even if they wanted to keep an eye on him they had no need to make him comfortable. Yet, Stark showed him to a big room on his own floor. It had a sizeable bed, walk-in closet and an attached bathroom. Not a small bathroom either. The shower was modern and the separate bathtub sat in the floor.</p><p>"We don't have vacant floor right now", the man explained. "So, for now, this is all I can give you."</p><p>"This is very generous, Stark. Don't feel a need to offer me anything else", Loki told him. "Is there any restrictions on where I can go?"</p><p>"Yeah, a few. Stay out of the labs and don't go to my workshop without my permission. With the exception of this floor everyone has the right to keep you off their floors if they want. Oh, and don't come into my room without permission."</p><p>"Reasonable. And on this floor?"</p><p>"Just my room. And you don't have to allow anyone into your room either. Not even Thor."</p><p>"That's... surprisingly kind of you."</p><p>Stark shifted and scratched his chin. "Yeeah, I mean. If you are innocent, you are innocent. It would be wrong to treat you bad for something that wasn't your fault."</p><p>"Others may disagree."</p><p>"I'm not others."</p><p>"Indeed not. Is there anything else I ought to know?"</p><p>"I don't think... oh, wait. I haven't introduced you to Jarvis yet, have I. Jarv? Say hi."</p><p>"<em>It is a pleasure to meet you, mr. Odinson. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask.</em>"</p><p>Loki's eyes widened and his eyebrows tried to greet his hairline. Sending out a small wave of magic he was amazed at what he found. "An A.I." he said.</p><p>"Wait, you know what an A.I. is? Thor almost ripped out the wall looking for a ghost."</p><p>"I think you will find, Stark, that I'm quite different from my brother in more ways than one", the Trickster said dryly. He got an amused smile in return. </p><p>"Call me Tony. If you want any decor or more clothes or anything like that, just talk to Jarvis and he will see to it."</p><p>"Thank you, truly." They parted and feeling pleasantly tired the god of mischief took a shower and slipped under the covers. It was a very pleasant bed. Things had gone way better than he had expected. For all that Thor had failed to tell the humans about his trial they were treating him well. And he had to admit that a few of them were quite pleasing to the eye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next time the Avengers was called on it was against some interdimensional monster that looked like it had crept out of someone's fridge and then become gigantic. In other words, it was disgusting. Just like they had planned Loki swooped in with impeccable timing. So perfect that Tony was still trying to calm his beating heart.</p><p>Several civilians had been trapped and none of the Avengers had been able to get close enough to help them. Then the monster has lifted one oozy tentacle, clearly intent on smashing the people cowering in fright. Only it collided with a shimmering wall of light instead. The very next second Loki had blasted the creature with magic. Creating a gap that allowed the the trapped civilians to get away. He then made a gesture and surrounded the monster with large, glowing and swirling rings of pure light. Keeping the thing in place.</p><p>Oh, and he was floating in the air because apparently he could do that. A thoughtful expression on his face.</p><p>"A parasite", he said, mostly to himself but since he had comms the team heard him. "No wonder, with the Convergence on its way."</p><p>"How the heck is this thing a parasite", Barton protested. "Aren't parasites usually really small?"</p><p>"It is all about perspective, little Hawk", the Trickster was probably smiling because Clint always pouted when he was called that. "This is a parasite of Yggdrasil, so it makes sense that it would be this big."</p><p>"What is Yggdrasil?"</p><p>"The World Tree", Tony answered. Hearing the silent surprise from the team. "What? So, I read up on some Norse Mythology. I got curious. Yggdrasil is like, the universe."</p><p>"Great... a parasite living off the universe. Why am I not surprised."</p><p>"How do we defeat it?" Natasha said testily. "We can discuss the ramifications of intergalactic parasites later."</p><p>"It will take me some significant amount of energy", Loki said calmly. "But I can purge it."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Steve asked. "I'm doubting you, just... it is very big..."</p><p>"I have done this before, good Captain. I'm one of the most powerful sorcerers in the Nine Realm. But I will be drained and won't be able to teleport away after."</p><p>"So we will need an extraction", the redhead said. "Stark? Can we leave it to you?"</p><p>"Really? You are calling me Stark? That hurts Romanoff, that hurts."</p><p>"Tony?" Cap asked.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Leave it to me."</p><p>Having heard their conversation Loki nodded and summoned a staff. It was a thing of beauty. Made of polished wood it could have belonged in Lord of the Rings. The top was thin branches knotted together. From inside the knot a light was visible even during the daylight. Swinging his staff the god of mischief seemed to summon energy, the branches parted partly. Exposing the light inside.</p><p>The rings that had kept the creature under control started to shrink. Burning away at the parasite. It let out a hideous shriek but couldn't get away. It seemed that the energy Loki was gathering was sent to the rings as they grow bigger and thicker until they had formed a cocoon around the thing. Which was then lifted from the ground. The shrieking was still echoing through the streets but now they were muffled.</p><p>Pulling his staff sharply the Trickster shrunk the cocoon down instantly. Another sharp gesture and the whole thing was torn to shreds. Glittering light falling harmless to the ground. Still floating in the air Loki was breathing hard, sweat visible on his face. Then he started falling towards the ground.</p><p>"Tony!" Steve called.</p><p>"I'm on it!" Shooting forward the engineer caught their new ally just before he hit the asphalt. Eyes closed and obviously completely exhausted from his stunt. There was no discussion. Tony changed directions and headed to the Tower before anyone could get a too good a look. He was quite worried about the god as he placed him on the sofa. Until a soft snore slipped out of pale lips.</p><p>Snorting the brunett poured himself a drink while waiting for the others. He made a silent salute to his new friend. There was no denying he had saved their collective asses today.</p><hr/><p>Per tradition the team was eating fast food that evening. Usually they would go out and eat but in order to include their newest, informal, member they had ordered delivery instead. Loki was obviously still a bit woozy but was eating easily with them. Taking a piece of his own pizza Steve watched the god. Like this he was really quite handsome. Relaxed and pleasant. His display had driven home his innocence regarding the invasion. The only one who didn't look happy was Thor. </p><p>Stuffing his food into his mouth silently the Thunderer would occasionally glower at his brother. He was almost gorging himself on food. It wasn't that he was eating more than the Trickster. They seemed to be eating about the same amount but their table manners was very different. </p><p>Downing a bottle of coke in one go Thor locked in on his brother. "Why do you know about the Convergence?" he demanded.</p><p>"Why wouldn't I?" Loki seemed genuinely surprised by the question. "I doubt there is a single sorcerer who isn't aware of it."</p><p>"What is the Convergence?" Banner asked curiously. </p><p>"It is an event that happens every ten thousand years", the Trickster explained. "It is a cosmic alignment between the Nine Realms. During this time the boundaries grow weaker. You get gravitational abnormalities and portals. Before I joined you I spent some time warding off the worst areas. Just in case."</p><p>"Is this alignment visible?"</p><p>"During the peak, sure. If you are at the right place. Several sorcerers will work to keep the Nine safe during the event. Some unusual phenomenons have been known to coincide with the Convergence. Like the building of the pyramids."</p><p>"You are talking about huge stone monuments!" Tony said excitedly. "Like Stone Hedge!"</p><p>"Supposedly, yes. I'm barely a millennia old so I'm not sure. Father would know more."</p><p>"Why were you setting up wards?" Thor grumbled. Earning a raised eyebrow from his brother. Loki rolled his eyes.</p><p>"For one thing, Father <em>asked</em> me. There are no one else with knowledge about paths between Realms. You know that. For another thing, imagine if a human had accidentally walked through one of these temporary pockets of space and then gotten trapped? Or found a space that is hidden for a reason? The result would have been catastrophic."</p><p>Grumbling a bit more the Thunderer fell silent. Looking unhappy. Steve shook his head. Maybe being a single child wasn't so bad after all.</p><p>"Hey, Cap" Tony said suddenly. "You got something on your chin." The engineer reached out and rubbed his thumb against the blond's lower lip. He smirked and blinked as his finger came away with some tomato sauce on it. Feeling a blush creep up on his cheeks he still grabbed the other's hand and licked the sauce off before Tony could put his thumb in his own mouth.</p><p>Of course, this only made his friend guaff. "Are you coming on to me, Cap?" he teased. </p><p>"What if I am?" Steve shot back and tried not to feel angry when the team laughed. He even got a friendly pat on his back from Stark. Making him fume even harder. It hadn't really been a joke and he still couldn't tell if Tony would actually be up for it or not. He didn't notice that Loki was the only one not laughing. </p><p>One after another the team said goodnight and headed to their own floors. Jimmy had taken orders for the morning and was obsessively cleaning his counter. Leaving the soldier to take care of the dishes. He didn't mind. It was mostly putting everything in the dishwasher after all. </p><p>"Why not just tell him?" Jumping Steve spun only to come face to face with the god of mischief. Loki had a solemn expression. </p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"You and Tony. Why don't you just tell him that you are serious?"</p><p>Sighing the blond kept preparing the dishwasher. "I've tried but none of them believe me. They just assume I'm joking. In their minds I'm some kind of innocent angel who never does anything wrong."</p><p>"I can understand the frustration. Though my own experience goes in the other direction."</p><p>"Everyone believing you are up to no good?"</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>"What is up with Thor, now that we are on the topic?"</p><p>Loki sighed and sat down on one of the stools. "Jimmy? Could you get me some red tea?"</p><p>"Immediately, master Loki", the robot chirped. The Trickster was <em>always </em>served first no matter who actually ordered first. Wanting tea did that.</p><p>"It might sound odd but I honestly think he is jealous."</p><p>"Of you?"</p><p>"Of me. You see, most of our lives Thor was the favoured one. Getting what he wanted, rarely admonished for his mistakes and very spoiled. My suicide attempt apparently put things into perspective for Odin."</p><p>Suicide attempt? That was new. And frankly really sad. Steve decided he would find out what that was about at another time. </p><p>"That has changed? Thor being the favourite, I mean."</p><p>"Yes. It is not that Father has suddenly started to favour me <em>more</em>. He has simply started to treat us equally. Making an effort to achieve that. Alas, to Thor that looks like I'm suddenly the spoiled one."</p><p>"Because he is not anymore."</p><p>"Quite. And I wouldn't say I'm spoiled. Yes, Odin has gifted me a few things. Like the staff you saw before. But more importantly, he has started to listen to me. Allowing me to get my voice heard."</p><p>"How is that a bad thing?"</p><p>"Well, for one thing it got Thor's best friends banned from court for the foreseeable future."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"It is a long story but basically they assumed I had stolen the throne when I hadn't and proceeded to undermine my rule. Heimdall escaped punishment because he is still Asgard's best first line of defense."</p><p>"Well, I'm glad you are here and that your dad is doing better."</p><p>"Thank you... Steve", there was an oddly silky quality to the way Loki said his name. It jotled him in an oddly pleasant way. The god leaned in closer. "You are a good man but good an innocent are not synonymous." Taking one of the blond's hand he kissed it before winking flirtingly.</p><p>Beet red the soldier could only watch as the Trickster took his tea and walked off. His heart beating in a way it usually only did for Tony. Taking a deep breath he decided he had done enough for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They shuffled inside the Tower after having been called out about yet another threat. The last few days alone had been exhausting. While none of the attacks had been like a giant parasite there had nearly rained creatures from all over. A giant cat, a bunch of monkeys who all wore monocles and then the latest, a rhinoceros looking beast the size of a tank. That both Loki and Thor had called a bildgesnipe. Meaning it was from Asgard. After bringing it down the Thunderer had insisted taking the carcass back to Viking Land. Because apparently hunting dangerous animals was a sport up there.</p><p>Groaning Tony wanted to cry, his suit was beyond saving. Five minutes in and he had been stomped on. He was alive but that was about it. Oh, he could recognise that he had been lucky and it had a lot to do with Loki's never failing timing. A magic shield had saved him from being crushed.</p><p>"Please tell me the Convergence will soon be over", he moaned. </p><p>"In a few days", the Trickster said, looking impeccable. You couldn't tell he had been in a fight just a short while before. It wasn't fair, both sexy and surprisingly awesome. The engineer might or might not have been developing a bit of a crush. But that was par for course. He had crush on Steve as well. What could he say, he liked handsome guys.</p><p>"About time", Clint muttered. "Why is everything coming here?"</p><p>"You mean you haven't figured it out?" the god seemed genuinely surprised but there were no telling if he was serious or not. Especially when it came to the archer. True to form they had small prank war going on. Only, Loki's pranks were oddly... nice? Still pranks but things that tended to make Birdbrain happy or pleased. So him acting surprised could be either.</p><p>"Alright, Malificent", Tony said while sinking down into an armchair. "Why is everything coming here?"</p><p>"Your Realm is called Midgard for a reason. It means the Middle Garden and sits in the centre of Yggdrasil. It is the literal nexus. There are more paths to and from this Realm than any other normally, with the Convergence nearing..."</p><p>"There are even more", Bruce concluded. "Will they stabilise once the Convergence is over?"</p><p>"They should but it wouldn't surprise me if some pathways becomes more or less permanent. Should that happen here in New York I can probably seal them."</p><p>"That's great", Barton snarked. "But I mean here as in New York. We are never called away to Los Angeles or Montreal."</p><p>"Oh, that's probably because of Thor and I. Especially Thor since he has been living here for a year."</p><p>"Why? What you two have to do with anything?"</p><p>"We are <em>gods</em>, little Hawk", Loki smiled as Jimmy handed him his usual cup of tea. Everyone else had to wait and that was really unfair. Tony really wanted a drink. His whole body was aching and not in the fun way. "As such chance has a tendency to shift around us. In addition to that our energies... bleed. Sinking into the ground as it were. My energies are not as leaky as Thor's since I'm a sorcerer."</p><p>"Meaning you have more control?" the engineer asked, already knowing the answer but it was still nice to see that little nod. It turned out that the Trickster was particularly fond of those who showed that they had a brain. Making him fit in pretty well in the Tower. "In comparison Thor is about as controlled as a thunderstorm. Makes sense. So, because Thunder Pants has been here for a while his energy attracts all sorts of things. Can't you get rid of it?"</p><p>"If it were my own energy or natura magic I could absorb it but I'm not even going to try with my brother's wild energies. They are too different from my own."</p><p>Sighing Tony closed his eyes. Was his whole body going to bruise after today he wondered. One by one the others left, heading to their own floors. Steve paused and placed a gentle hand on the brunett's shoulder.</p><p>"Are you okay?" he asked with concern. "Maybe you should head to the medbay?"</p><p>"I will be fine, Cap. Just you wait, I will be back to oogle your ass in no time."</p><p>"If that makes you happy", there was an amused tone in the blond's voice. "Rest up, alright."</p><p>There was silence for a good while. So long in fact that Tony jumped when Loki suddenly spoke.</p><p>"You really need someone to take a look at you", he said. "I <em>know</em> you were trampled by the bildgesnipe."</p><p>"There isn't anything they could do to help me anyway", the engineer said, clutching his chest. "Geez, you scared me."</p><p>"Oh? Why? Did you assume I left? When my room is on this floor?"</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>"You know, I could probably help with the bruising. While it isn't my forte I can still use healing magic."</p><p>"Yeah? That would be neat. Oh, did Steve blush when I talked about his ass? I forgot to look." Tony watched as Loki stood and walked over. Looking suave and all that schmuck. Careful, gentle hands brushed over his body. Glowing with a green, golden light.</p><p>"Steve is not as innocent as you think", the Trickster said. "It bothers him quite a lot that you all seems to think that he is."</p><p>"It is not my fault he is a virgin."</p><p>"Tony... being a virgin isn't the same as being ignorant. The vulvas, Asgardian priestesses, are sworn virgins but they often relay prayers of fertility to the Norns. They also give advice. As for Steve, I very much doubt he is a virgin. Even if he is, give him some credit."</p><p>"Uh, sure. What kind of credit?"</p><p>"That he is mature enough to know his own mind. He wasn't bothered by your comment, just so you know." The green light faded. Leaving behind a pleasant warmth. He was also feeling drowsy. Loki smiled in that soft way he did sometimes. "You humans, always so silly." It was said fondly. Leaning in the Trickster placed a soft kiss on Tony's cheek. "Rest."</p><p>Rest sounded good.</p><hr/><p>When Steve came up for breakfast the next day Clint was sporting a pair of sunglasses. They were fairly stylish and the glass had a dark purple tint. It was the fact that they were kind of out of place that stood out. Especially indoors. Also, the archer looked kind of pissed.</p><p>"A new look?" the soldier asked.</p><p>"They won't come off", Barton growled. "I can move them but they won't come off."</p><p>Ah... "Loki?"</p><p>"Probably", Natasha said from her perch at the kitchen island. She had amused smile. "Revenge I'd say. Clint hid Loki's favourite schampo a couple of days ago. So now he is making Clint wear a pair of sunglasses."</p><p>"That's..."</p><p>"Nice? Hilarious? Silly?" Tony's voice sounded behind him moments before he received a pat on his ass. The engineer rounded him while smirking. Shaking his head the soldier started making toast. He really didn't mind the intimate yet casual touches.</p><p>"Are you feeling better?"</p><p>"Hm? Yeah, Loki gave me some magic healing yesterday. Unfortunately, the same can't be said about my suit. That one is caput. Finished. Scrap metal."</p><p>"Now, now Tony, you shouldn't have such a poor opinion of yourself", the aforementioned god of mischief had walked in or teleported without announcing himself. A mischievous light danced in his eyes. "Is the tea ready, Jimmy?"</p><p>"Indeed it is, master Loki", the robot chirped and came carrying a tray with several cups. Cups that were themed after each Avenger. There were obviously tea in all of them. "Happy Loki day!"</p><p>"Is it your birthday?" Steve asked, pondering if he should get a gift or something. </p><p>"No, we don't really celebrate birthdays on Asgard. It is the first of April!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Clint groaned. "April's Fool", he said.</p><p>"Indeed", the god of mischief was smiling widely. "One might even say it is a day that celebrate everything me."</p><p>"So, what's up with the tea?" Natasha said and took her Black Widow cup.</p><p>"Oh, that? I just told Jimmy that in celebration of this day everyone wanted tea and no coffee. For the whole day."</p><p>"Now that's just cruel, Mischief", Tony admonished while wagging his finger. He had a wide grin on his face though and didn't seem to bothered. Despite his caffeine addiction. "Is there perhaps a way to make you consider skipping one or two of us when it comes to pranks today?"</p><p>Loki pondered the question for a few seconds. "I guess I might make an exception", he said in false sincerity before grinning. "<em>If</em> you kiss me on the cheek."</p><p>Guaffing the engineer planted a wet kiss on the Trickster's cheek. Making the god laugh and gesture to the robot. Who immediately came out with a mug of coffee. An Iron Man themed mug.</p><p>"Oh, heck no!" Clint said. "I rather go buy coffee at Starbucks than do that."</p><p>"I don't mind tea", Bruce said with a small smile. "This smells really good. Chai?"</p><p>"I don't mind tea either", Natasha said and rose. "But I have better use of my time than dodging pranks." She kissed the god of mischief lightly on his cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark. "Have fun, boys." And she was gone. Everyone turned to Steve.</p><p>"What about you, Cap?" Tony egged. "A kiss or no coffee?"</p><p>"Are you trying to give him a heart attack, Stark?" the archer snickered. Suddenly feeling angry the soldier marched up to Loki who was watching him calmly. Leaning forward the blond kissed the cheek without lipstick. Loudly.</p><p>"My, I'm feeling the love today", the Trickster said and winked. "I guess I won't hold the coffee hostage after all. Except for you, Barton. And yes Doctor, it is Chai."</p><p>For all that his presence could sometimes cause a bit of tension Loki was actually pretty good at diffusing it too. Making them channel their emotions in a good way. Tony saluted him with his coffee mug as Jimmy brought Steve a mug with his shield printed on it.</p><p>It was a good cup of coffee.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Convergence had been quite the spectacle. Huge portals showing different worlds visible above London. Scientists all over the globe had been beside themselves seeing the phenomenon. None of them had a god to explain things though. It had been quite a treat to listen to Loki as he pointed out the differential Realms.</p><p>One huge thing that came once it was over was that the times the team were called decreased significantly. Instead of nearly everyday or even once a week it had been twice in one month. To say that the Avengers took a breath of relief was no exaggeration. Unfortunately both times it had been Amoura, fortunately Loki was more than capable of dealing with her. By now the population of Earth was aware that the Trickster was back. But some PR and his own efforts did a lot to endear him to people.</p><p>That he was suave, handsome and well-spoken certainly didn't hurt.</p><p>Tony quite liked the god. He was intelligent and was surprisingly easy-going when his brother wasn't around. Meaning that the amount of people he was willing to worship has risen from two to three. Because why not.</p><p>At the end of June a heatwave hit New York and Loki was visibly affected. Forgoing his usual layers while parking himself in front of the AC. Eating his weight in popsicles. He also took frequent showers in ice cold water. When the engineer joked about making an ice bath the god actually looked tempted. It was Bruce who finally had the courage to ask the right questions. </p><p>"Hey", the scientist said and joined Loki on the sofa. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Good enough", the Trickster groaned. "I have always been weak against heat. It is one of the reasons why Thanos tortures were so effective on me."</p><p>"But Thor isn't affected by heat... has this something to do with you being adopted?"</p><p>"It has everything to do with that. I'm a Jotun, good Doctor."</p><p>"A what?"</p><p>"A Jotun, more specifically a Frost Giant."</p><p>"But you are not gigantic?"</p><p>Loki smiled in that amused way he had. Like he knew something you didn't. Which was granted usually the case. "I'm a runt. When I was a newborn my birth parents placed me in a temple as a sacrifice, that's were Odin found me."</p><p>"Yikes", Tony said. "Can't imagine hearing that story growing up..."</p><p>"I didn't. They didn't tell me. I only found out because Thor decided to break a thousand year old ban and travel to Jotunheim. Frost Giants are huge and they are blue with red eyes", which sounded awesome but the Trickster didn't look particularly thrilled. "They have the ability to control ice and can lower their own temperature to the point where their touch can cause frost burns. Severe damage. Yet when one touched me my arm turned blue. It was... quite a shock..."</p><p>"That's horrible", Steve said and sat down. Looking kind of relieved himself at the cool air. Maybe he ran hot? "They should have told you."</p><p>"They should have. Especially considering how Jotuns are generally viewed on Asgard. But I've come to accept that my parents only wanted to protect me. We talked about this thoroughly after my return. But initially? It lead me down a path of madness that ended with me falling from the Bifrost and into the hands of Thanos."</p><p>"Falling?" Bruce said and then looked horrified. "Through space?!"</p><p>"I think you call them wormholes? But yes."</p><p>The soldier frowned and looked sad for some reason. "You mentioned before that you attempted suicide..." he said, and what the actual fuck? Tony stared at their newest friend. It was difficult imagining him trying to kill himself. But he winced and nodded.</p><p>"I intentionally let go and let myself fall. My mind was broken", Loki shrugged uncomfortably. "I'm not proud of my actions that lead up that decision but it is what it is."</p><p>Deciding they needed to change directions pronto the engineer decided to zero in on the fact that his buddy was from a different alien species than Thor. </p><p>"So, blue skin and blue eyes. Anything else about the... er... Joten?"</p><p>"Jotun", the Trickster gave him a look saying he knew what the brunett was up to. "I didn't know them before but I've researched my heritage intently the past year. From their society to their history to their anatomy. I'd say the most interesting thing is that Jotun are technically intersex."</p><p>"Intersex?" Steve said and frowned. "What is that?"</p><p>"It means they a mix of two sexes", Bruce said. "It is not uncommon in the animal kingdom. Many species change sex throughout their lives."</p><p>"So what? You have double equipment downstairs?"</p><p>"Tony!"</p><p>"What? I'm just curious."</p><p>"No, I don't have double equipment as you put it", Loki smirked. "I do have a uterus though. Maybe intersex is not the right term... non-binary? Fluid? There are men and women but shape-shifting is a natural ability, just like controlling ice." The smirk faded and was replaced with a frown."</p><p>"It is okay", the blond said. "You don't have to explain if you don't want to."</p><p>"I'm not sure I can. My gender has always been fluid even if I'm predominantly a man. I can get pregnant regardless of my current sex."</p><p>"...are you saying you are sometimes a woman?" Bruce asked carefully. In response the Trickster let a shimmer travel over his body, and now a woman was definitely sitting in his place. </p><p>"Does answer your question, Doctor Banner?" As a woman Loki had a sultry voice and she was quite alluring. The black hair was longer and had more volume. Her lips were a bit plumper, a bit fuller. And how she didn't fall out her shirt was a miracle, her chest was very generous. A literal goddess. Otherwise? Not that much of a difference. Still pale, still green eyes, still the same slim body.</p><p>Tony admitted to himself that he found Loki gorgeous no matter what form the Trickster took. From the way Steve looked at the goddess he was thinking similar thoughts. </p><hr/><p>The plant arrived by delivery one afternoon in early August. Loki accepted it from the delivery man and unwrapped it. And stared. Because it was completely black. Not dead. That much he could tell but it was black. Stem, leaves and flower bud. It was not from Midgard, of that he was certain. Placing it on the low table in front of the sofa he sat down. Studying it.</p><p>Where had it come from? And why had it been sent to him? There wasn't anything dangerous attached to it. Physical or magical. Nor was it enchanted in an obvious way. The pot was usually cold, keeping the earth icy. Maybe it was from Jotunheim? That didn't explain the how and why. If Odin had sent it he wouldn't use a mortal delivery service. </p><p>He was so preoccupied he barely noticed Tony and Steve pop in. Both of them greeted him before heading out again. As evening fell he realised that the plant had started to bloom. Unsurprisingly the petals were also black. More unexpected were the heavy scent starting to fill the room. It was sweet and spicy. Making his head spin. </p><p>A hand on each of his shoulders made him jump. Looking back he saw Steve and Tony standing behind him. They had a similar expression of being both amused and worried. </p><p>"You okay there, Mischief?" the engineer asked.</p><p>"Have you moved at all since we left?" the soldier said.</p><p>"I..." touching his forehead Loki tried to remember when they left. "I don't know..." the sweet and spicy scent was becoming stronger. Making it difficult to concentrate. He stood and walked away from the sofa but the scent didn't dissipate. Instead it seemed to grow stronger as he got closer to the humans.</p><p>Before he registered what he was doing he was touching their cheeks intimately. Thoughts were slow. But he could see the same dazed expression on Steve's and Tony's faces. The same weird yet delicious hunger he knew were present in his own eyes.</p><hr/><p>Sitting alone in the dark room the midnight flower was in full bloom. Large petals drinking in the darkness. Usually growing in the harsh and cold climate of Jotunheim it was desperately trying to spread its pollen before it died in the warmth. Trying and failing to attract its usual pollinators. Releasing pheromones into the air. Making the whole floor reek of sugars and spiciness. </p><p>It was dead before dawn. Taking its strong smell with it. Defeated by the warmth found in a Midgardian living room.</p><p>In a hidden lair a triumphant laughter was heard as the Enchantress felt her plan fall into place. She was convinced she had succeeded. And all she had to do was send a tiny little flower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he started to become awake he became aware of two warm bodies on either side of him. Blinking in the grey light he recalled the events of the night before with stark clarity. Groaning he moved carefully. Both Tony and Steve was still deep asleep. No wonder, they had attempted to satisfy a <em>god</em>. And doing a fairly good job to be fair. Using a simple spell he sent both of them back to their own beds. He had no idea how much they were going to remember. </p><p>Loki sat up and hid his face in his hands. Now he knew what flower it had been. When studying his heritage he had seen it depicted on a page. Only he had assumed that the illustration had simply lacked colour. Not that it was actually black. It was a Nattvaka. Native to a mountain range deep in Jotunheim. A peculiar thing. When it bloomed it would occasionally send out a special pheromone that affected Jotuns. Awaking dormant traits. Basically it created an artificial form of heat. That heat in turn affected those around.</p><p>At least it couldn't create desire where there were none. Instead it worked by removing inhibition. Meaning that had it been, say, Barton rather than Steve and Tony nothing would have happened. And Loki was well aware that both men was attracted to him. Granted, they were also ridiculously attracted to each other. Which had probably aggravated the effects of the pheromones. Overwhelming them as well.</p><p>Sighing again the Trickster got to his feet. There was nothing he could do about it now and unless either of them said anything he intended to let it lie. Keeping quiet. It was certainly better that way given his deviance. He would take it for what it was and allow himself to feel the aftermath of having been nearly completely satisfied. Seeing as it happened so very rarely. </p><p>Still, he needed to investigate how the flower ended up on Midgard. And why.</p>
<hr/><p>Tony effing Stark was feeling pretty good for once. Something that had grown increasingly rare with each additional year in his life. Life as an Avenger didn't help.</p><p>So why was he feeling great? He had gotten laid. The details was a little fuzzy. Okay, they were <em>very</em> fuzzy. Like huge parts were just a mystery. Oh, he could recall the order of things but not the finer points. For example: he knew without any doubt that he had in fact had sex with Loki. Great. But he was almost a hundred percent certain that there had been a <em>third</em> person involved. He could even remember watching. The problem? No matter how hard he tried he could remember who the third person had actually been.</p><p>Which was really weird. If he had watched the Trickster and another surely he had to know who it was? And he still couldn't remember. </p><p>It didn't bother him in the slightest that it had been a threesome. Not the first time and unlikely to be the last. And with a handsome guy like the god of mischief? Not an issue. Besides, Loki was a super powerful alien. Who knew if mortal endurance was even nearly enough to satisfy him.</p><p>So, all in all, Tony was feeling really good. Chipper even. The only downside was that the Trickster seemed unwilling to talk about their little wrestle. Which meant there was no opportunity to inquest about another round.</p><p>Ha! Look at him using all them fancy words. Loki was rubbing off on him.</p><p>Whistling a little tune to himself the engineer got to work. He had stuff to design and for once, he was in a great shape while doing it. Yeah! Go Tony Stark! </p>
<hr/><p>When Amoura attacked again Steve had no idea what she expected but whatever it was, she was very upset about it. This time she had brought backup in the form of huge trolls. Only three but they were huge, stupid and way too resilient. Their thick skin stopped just about everything. The only one who was happy was Hulk. He grappled with all three of them while the rest of the team was trying to take them out.</p><p>Their usual ace was busy duelling with the sorceress. As always Loki was a marvel in battle. Lithe and deadly. Where Amoura used magic as bludgeon he used it as scalpel. Sharp and precise. Not wasting a movement. </p><p>Steve could remember having sex with the Trickster but he couldn't recall how they had ended up in that situation. He wondered if the dead flower he had found in the trash the next had had anything to do with it. If so, he was sure the god had not been involved. Regardless, the soldier didn't regret it happened. At least <em>someone</em> believed him when he said he wasn't a virgin.</p><p>He could also remember there being someone else there as well. Someone who had also slept with Loki. Who he had watched while waiting his turn. It was strange, because he could remember feeling very pleased with watching the Trickster receiving pleasure from that other person. And honestly, it didn't bother him that there had been another person. What <em>did</em> bother him was not knowing who that person had been. Because he couldn't remember. He drew a blank. There were not that many options but he wasn't about to ask. Especially seeing that Loki seemed to want to keep things quiet.</p><p>Steve was okay with that. Maybe Asgard had views similar to those he himself had grown up with. It was possible. If his friend wanted to do it again, all he needed to do was ask.</p><p>A blast of magic hit a building, causing debris to rain down on the streets. Thankfully there were no civilians nearby. They had ran away when the trolls first appeared. Making the Avengers job that much easier. He threw his shield and it bounced back on a troll's ugly head. Scowling the soldier tried to figure out a way to take the creatures out. Even Hulk would tire eventually. </p><p>"Cap!" Tony called. "Duck!" Instinctively the blonde rolled while bringing his shield up just in time for a blow from Skurge's huge axe to hit it. The shock wave threw the Asgardian away from him. Moments later Iron Man swooped down and blasted the zealot with his repulsors. Looking up Steve gaped and then hurriedly shouted.</p><p>"Duck!" While his friend did move out of the way he still collided with the literal duck that apparently a troll had thrown at him. The bird honked, offended, and started attacking Tony who suddenly had his hands full with a pissed-off fowl.</p><p>In the end it was Loki who ended the fight. First he sent Amoura running, then he managed to scare of her follower before conjuring three long daggers. The enchanted blades pierced the trolls' skin, killing them on the spot.</p><p>"Have I ever said how glad I am he is on our side now?" Clint said, panting hard. He had been become a target for the beasts as they answered his arrows with projectiles of their own. Mostly garbage from nearby trashcan. "I really wouldn't want to be his enemy for real."</p><p>"You haven't said it", Natasha said. "But I think we can all agree that he is better to have as an ally than an enemy."</p><p>Steve took of his cowl. He knew they were better if having Loki on their side but in his opinion the Trickster wasn't an ally. He was a friend. </p>
<hr/><p>Thor stood at his father's side as Heimdall reported that Loki had successfully defeated three mountain trolls in addition to making Amoura run. No one really expected the Trickster to capture her. She was notoriously difficult to detain. He was bored. For several months now he had been made to stand by Odin as he proceeded over the court. Supposedly he was meant to observe and learn statecraft from the old king. Personally the Thunderer suspected he was being punished for not telling the mortals about his brother's trial. </p><p>It was more likely. And it galled, hearing about the Trickster's triumph in battle while he was stuck in the palace. Attending boring meetings and being forced to listen to the most mundane things. He couldn't believe the things people brought before the king.</p><p>"He is settling in well with the mortals then", Odin said. "Good."</p><p>"I can't see his casual interactions", the Gatekeeper said sourly. "He has clouded the mortal dwelling from my eyes."</p><p>"As was ever his wont", the king said. "If they trust him in battle it is likely they trust him outside of battle as well. You may return to your post."</p><p>"My king." Heimdall bowed and left. He was the last one.</p><p>Groaning Thor sat down. He had never known that standing still for hours could be so tiring. "When can I go back to Midgard?" he asked. Knowing he sounded petulant. Like a child. </p><p>"When you no longer act like a boy but rather the man you are supposed to be", his father said dryly. "I have delayed teaching you the reality of being king too long. Still you seem to think being king means barking orders and exercise your will over the people as you see fit."</p><p>"Isn't that what being king actually means? That you are in charge?"</p><p>The old man shook his tiredly. "Thor. Being king, being a <em>good</em> king, means you have to become a servant towards your subjects. To serve them as they serve you."</p><p>"That doesn't sound right..."</p><p>"...this is why I can't let you return to Midgard yet. You were once humbled but it didn't make you humble."</p><p>"Like Loki is anymore humble", Thor grumbled. </p><p>"More than you, he received that lesson in a much harsher manner than you. You know that." Odin scratched his beard thoughtfully. "Your mother played a bit part in humbling your brother. And me, ti be honest. Yes. Thor, I want you to spend a few hours everyday with Frigga. While you are in her present you will do as she says."</p><p>"What am I supposed to do? Knit?"</p><p>"That will be up to her."</p><p>Stomping to his room the Thunderer really felt like life was unfair. Why was Loki allowed to play around with the humans while he was stuck in the palace. Being treated as an unruly boy at that. It was really unfair. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pranks Loki pulled was always unfair. Because he could use magic he did things a normal person couldn't possibly hope to accomplish. As such Clint had had to deal with an insane amount of things that were harmless but annoying. Like the sunglasses he couldn't remove or the hairstyle he couldn't get rid of. It didn't matter that he had looked rather sharp, he had not been asked and had not given his approval. Oh, the archer tried pranking back but it just didn't have the same impact. Stealing soap and schampo was kind of... middle school. </p><p>Complaining gave him nothing. Natasha laughed in his face and the others just shrugged it off. Saying it was his own fault for provoking the literal god of mischief. Stark and Cap was especially bad. The first just thought it was funny and the other would scowl at <em>him</em>. If he didn't know any better he would assume Steve was tapping Loki's ass. But virgin and all that.</p><p>The latest prank involved his arrow sprouting rainbows whenever he fired them. Making him feel like he was a freaking care bear or something along those lines. So far it had not happened in battle but that was because it had been quiet since their last run in with Amoura. That was something Clint could give the Trickster. Ever since word had gotten out that he was on their side most villains had scrambled to hide under some rock. Even if the guy wasn't on the official rooster everyone knew they risked a swift end if they tried anything. </p><p>Or maybe they feared a slow, agonising and terrifying end. With Loki there was no telling.</p><p>Sighing the archer knew he had to accept hit hot pink hair for the day. He had tried to hide a book that was obviously from Asgard. The reaction had been... volatile... no-one had taken his side and he had returned the book. Apparently it was enough, thus the hair. He considered hiding it but came to the conclusion it would stay longer if he did that. Taking the elevator he stepped out on the common floor. He, like the rest, had his own apartment but there were always food available on the common one. And he wasn't beyond admitting he was a bit of an extrovert. Being around people was nice, especially after having been a sniper for years.</p><p>"Morning, Jimmy", he said to the robot. "Mind throwing together a latte for me?"</p><p>"Certainly, Master Barton", Jimmy answered and set to work.</p><p>"Nice hair", Tony said and smirked. "It suits you."</p><p>"Very funny." He took the offered cup and drank without looking. Choking on his mouthful. "What the heck? What is this?"</p><p>"A chai latte, Master Barton."</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"To be fair, you didn't specify what kind of latte", the engineer said while grinning.</p><p>"Hilarious ", Clint muttered and took another sip. It wasn't too bad. He had just not been prepared since he expected coffee. "Is Loki enforcing another ban?"</p><p>"Nah, he is just still pissed at you."</p><p>"For taking a book?"</p><p>"For repeatedly disrespecting his privacy by going into his room."</p><p>"Is that really a big deal? There is a whole tower."</p><p>"And he only has that one room to himself. He don't want to take Thor's and I don't have the space to convert another floor for living. Not to mention that you have come onto my floor without permission as well."</p><p>"Whatever..." draining his cup Clint decided to go out for breakfast, stopping at his floor to take a beanie. Surely Tony seeing him would be enough for the intended humiliation? Probably not.</p><hr/><p>"Um... Loki?" The Trickster looked up from his book into the face of Bruce Banner. Slumping and fidgeting the man looked uncomfortable. "Tony and Steve are coming with me to the medbay and I realised you are not in our database."</p><p>"What is it you are trying to ask me?"</p><p>"I was hoping you would let me run a few scans and take a blood sample or two. Just to create a baseline in case something happens. I know it is unlikely but..."</p><p>"Better safe than sorry? Sure."</p><p>"We are having our annual check up", Tony grumbled. "I hate doctors prodding me."</p><p>"Is that why you make Banner do it?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>"Maaayyybee."</p><p>Chuckling the Trickster followed them down to the medbay. First he watched as the scientist did a checkup on his friends, making notes as he went. None of them were bothered about what had to be normally considered a breach of confidence. Because he was included he felt inclined to allow the same. A problem arose when Banner tried to draw blood but the needle wouldn't pierce his skin. </p><p>"Here, let me", Loki said and gestured to the vial. The man handed it over and with some seidr he transferred some of his blood.</p><p>"That's neat", Steve said.</p><p>"And unfair", Tony said. "He escaped the needles."</p><p>"Don't mind them", taking the vial the scientist placed in some kind of machine that screamed STARK all over it. "I will now do some scans. You just lie back and relax. The results will be done in just a couple of minutes. Would you mind staying in case I have some questions?"</p><p>"Not all, go ahead, Good Doctor."</p><p>For a few minutes the Trickster just relaxed while listening to the gentle banter between the engineer and the Captain. Both of them being kind of silly but oh, so endearing. Beside him Bruce was muttering to himself while going through the results. Sometimes writing on a screen.</p><p>Suddenly he paused. Looked through his results again. Shaking his head and looked at something else. Frowning. </p><p>"Is something the matter?" Loki asked.</p><p>"I'm not sure..." the man looked through some more results before eyeing the god carefully. "How big is the risk of an Asgardian developing cancerous cells?"</p><p>"Nonexistent."</p><p>"What about Jotuns?"</p><p>"The same. What is this about?"</p><p>"Well... if it is not cancerous... I guess a congratulation is in order. You are pregnant."</p><p>The room got quiet. Ears ringing Loki got to his feet. Feeling the word tumble about in his brain. Pregnant. He was pregnant. Even though he had known it was a possibility he had not actually thought it would happen to him.</p><p>"...ki! Loki! Hey, wait up!" Stopping he realised he was in from of the elevator. The corridor was almost empty. Calling on him were...</p><p>"What do you want, Stark?"</p><p>"Hey, no need to be snippy", the engineer kept some distance. "It's just... both you and I know that it is likely my kid you are growing in there."</p><p>Before Loki could answer a third voice spoke up. "That's... actually what I was going to say." Steve. Standing side by side the two humans looked at each other in surprise. </p><p>"Oh? Okay. I thought you were a... you know what, never mind", Tony rambled before collecting himself. "Okay... this is weird. When did you..."</p><p>"That's..."</p><p>"It could be either of you", Loki said. "You were both there after all." He had finally put it together. The Nattvaka. The flower. It induced heat. So it made sense that it induced ovulation as well. As he watched it seemed like the other two had had an epiphany. Putting things together.</p><p>"I knew it was a third person!" Tony exclaimed. "Huh, I admit I'm a bit surprised it is you, Cap."</p><p>"I <em>have</em> been trying to tell you all I'm not a virgin", Steve said and shook his head. "It does make sense that it would be you though. I did wonder."</p><p>"That makes two of us. Weird that neither of us could remember. And a bit of a pity", the engineer gave the Trickster a considering look. "Is there any chance we could give it another go? Without weird memory shit? Which I doubt was your doing, by the way."</p><p>"Tony..."</p><p>"What? You can't tell me you are not interested."</p><p>"I mean, I wouldn't be against but..."</p><p>"There is something wrong with me", Loki said, turning his back to them. "There always have been. Not only do I vastly prefer men to women, I have always preferred to be exclusively the receiving partner. The very idea of being the one who tops... I never liked it." He was shaking. Why was he telling them this? Now they would be disgusted. If they were not already. After all, he was pregnant and either of them could be the father. It was certainly not anyone else. Maybe they would say they didn't wanted him around anymore. </p><p>"I can <em>hear</em> you think, Mischief", Tony said suddenly and placed a hand on a trembling shoulder. "So you have a preference in bed, big deal."</p><p>"There is nothing wrong with you", Steve said stubbornly while placing his hand on the god's other shoulder. "There is nothing wrong with preferring men and if you prefer being held, that's okay."</p><p>"Would you say that even if I said I would want a relationship with both of you at the same time?" the Trickster bit back tears.</p><p>"Depends", the engineer said. "Do you?"</p><p>"Yes." It was a small word said in a small voice.</p><p>"Well. I'm game. Cap?"</p><p>"I would be more than okay with that. Why do you think I have tried to flirt with you, Tony?"</p><p>"Wait, what? Okay, I totally missed that." Both men rounded him and Loki couldn't hold back. He started crying. Immediately they enveloped him in a hug. Holding him close.</p><p>"We will figure things out", the soldier promised. "We are in this together."</p><p>"What he said", Tony murmured. "You will be okay, Lokes. You <em>are</em> okay."</p><p>Somehow he could believe them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They relocated to Tony's bedroom. The whole way Loki didn't say a word. He seemed to wilt if either of them removed their hand from his body. It didn't matter if it was a palm resting on his back or a few fingers on his arm. Exchanging glances with Steve the engineer knew that the Trickster was very vulnerable at the moment. After all, for someone known as a wordsmith actions probably spoke louder than words. Since they knew how easily it was to spin the truth.</p><p>So, they needed to reassure the god. Prove that they meant what they said. Thus, bedroom. It was easily the biggest bedroom in the whole tower and the bed itself was very spacious. A king size plus. Reaching their destination the three of them stood a bit awkwardly. Not knowing where to begin.</p><p>Tony decided to just go for it. Leaning forward, and tiptoeing slightly, he pressed a kiss to Loki's lips. Then he did the same to Steve. Because apparently the soldier had been into him for a while. The blond got the hint and did the same. Kissing first the god and then the engineer. Allowing them all to relax a bit more. Together the humans moved in on the Trickster. Touching him gently while placing soft kisses where they could. </p><p>Exhaling Loki used magic to undress them. Which was awesome. Three neat piles. And wow, Tony looked at his companions. One was all sleek and lithe. The other was broad with firm pectorals and well defined muscles. Moving to the bed they placed the god between them, touching pale skin and tracing kisses. From his nightstand the engineer produced a bottle of lube and gave it to Steve who squeezed out a dollop into his hand. The Trickster's breath first hitched when he was breached by a finger, then he moaned. Looking gorgeous. </p><p>"You are beautiful", Tony murmured as he kissed the exposed neck. "So beautiful." It was more arousing that he had imagined seeing Loki being prepared by the blond. "Man, you are both so hot and sexy."</p><p>That made Steve snort and then smile, that little smirk of his that made his face brighten. "You are pretty handsome yourself", he said. "I'm a very lucky guy."</p><p>"Do you two intend to keep chatting this whole time", Loki said and moaned again. Despite the harshness of the words it was obvious he had relaxed and was no longer letting his mind run away with him.</p><p>"Who knows", the engineer teased. "I am just being honest, I have two hot guys in my bed. Two gorgeous and smexy guys." To drive home his words he licked a strip from the god's stomach to his throat. </p><p>"Ah! More, I need... give me more... I, ah..."</p><p>There were no need to talk or discuss anything. Steve lined himself and, after getting an affirmative nod, pushed in. It was really sexy just watching them but Tony had no intention of being passive. Scooting down he started to work on Loki's member. Licking, sucking and swallowing it down. There was a litany of something that had to be Asgardian curses. The stimuli had to been intense with him being both trusted into and getting a blowjob at the same time. It took longer than it would have for a human but after perhaps ten minutes Tony felt the god shudder. Seconds later he had spend in his mouth. Not being much of a swallowed he withdrew slightly to discreetly spitting it out. Enough time for Steve to finish as well.</p><p>Unsurprisingly the Trickster was still hard and actually whined when the soldier pulled out. The engineer gave him a soft smile and convinced him to turn around. It was easy to sheat himself in Loki's warmth, his throbbing member crying for stimulation. Warm hands touched his hips and he knew Steve had followed his example and were using his mouth.</p><p>Tony was no super soldier or god. The delay had made him so very eager. On the other hand, he didn't have to hold back in the same way the other two had to with him. Allowing him to thrust much harder, drawing out pleased noises from Loki. It didn't take too long for either of them to orgasm.</p><p>Being a literal god apparently had some perks because even the super soldier serum couldn't shorten the refractory period down to nothing. Still, they made it work. Taking turns being the one penetrating while the other used hands and mouth. Or just watched, because that was also pretty hot. In between rounds when both needed some recovery time there were plenty of kisses. For everyone. </p><p>Finally godly stamina ran out and a very satisfied god of mischief became jelly. Stretched out between them he had a dazed and pleased expression. </p><p>"In all my years", he said, "have I never been as wrung out as now."</p><p>"And that is a good thing?"</p><p>"Tony, it is unprecedented and definitely a good thing."</p><p>"Good", Tony slung one arm across the sleepy god. Steve did the same, scooting closer.</p><p>"Thank you", he said. "For letting us be with you."</p><p>"Mmm..." Loki was definitely falling asleep. "More kisses?" </p><p>The humans exchanged an amused smile and kept placing kisses on the handsome face until the Trickster was fast asleep.</p><p>"Thank you as well, Tony."</p><p>"Why? This was something I wanted."</p><p>"I know, but I have always believed in showing gratitude in situations like this." The engineer chuckled softly at the earnest expression. </p><p>"Sure. Thank you, Steve." Carefully as to not to disturb the sleeping deity they traded a few kisses. There would be more things to iron out. Like the fact that Loki was pregnant and they had no idea who was the father. But for now? For now they could bask in the warmth of each other. </p>
<hr/><p>Steve was the first one awake the next morning. The grey skies outside was a contrast to his own feelings but that wasn't unusual. Unless your name were Thor. Smiling to himself he watched the other two sleeping soundly. Loki had been spooned by him while burrowing into Tony's arms. He looked peaceful, which was good. So, did the engineer. His insomnia beaten by utter exhaustion from hour upon hours of sex.</p><p>Carefully the soldier detangled himself from the bed, not wanting to wake them. He felt sticky and wanted a shower. Because all of his things were on a different floor he didn't have that many choices. In the end he decided to use Tony's shower, sure he wouldn't mind, and then putting on his clothes from the day before. Noting the crispy feel of the fabric he smiled to himself. Apparently magical removal came with a magic clean as well. The other two was still deeply asleep. He gave each of them a kiss before heading towards the common floor.</p><p>The other Avengers were already in the kitchen, eating their breakfast. Clint looked up when he joined them, frowning. </p><p>"Didn't you wear those clothes yesterday?" he asked.</p><p>"I did."</p><p>"So why are you wearing them again today?" Shrugging at the archer's question Steve set about making himself some toast and fried egg. Natasha was weighing him silently and Bruce... Bruce looked both uncomfortable and embarrassed. Like he knew exactly why the soldier was wearing the same clothes two days in a row.</p><p>Maybe he did. He knew about the pregnancy and considering Loki's reaction at the news it made sense that the scientist had followed them. Meaning he likely overheard their conversation. And now he was uncertain of he should say something or not.</p><p>"Jimmy? Do you mind making the usual?"</p><p>"Not at all, Master Rogers." If it wasn't for the robot's killer coffee Steve might have opted for his own kitchen or taking his chances with the penthouse. Which begged the question, how would they handle those boundaries? Tony and Loki shared a floor. Would the blond be allowed there anytime he wanted now? Would the other two want to be on his floor more often? If he was going to spend the night frequently, how should he handle things like clothes and toiletries. Even if he could simply move into a room in the penthouse, did he want to? Having his own floor good probably be useful but then he would be very separated from the other two and what would that mean?</p><p>Shaking his head he decided to leave his questions until later. When he could include Tony and Loki. There were still things to figure out. Like the exact nature of their relationship. More than friends, yes. But beyond that?</p><p>Steve wasn't beyond admitting he was a bit of a romantic. He hoped that eventually they would be comfortable enough to call each other boyfriends. After all, he had been attracted to Tony for a long time and it didn't take him long before he was sweet on Loki as well.</p><p>Thankfully Bruce didn't say anything. Not even when the god and engineer appeared looking like they forgot to do anything other than shower. It was obvious that the Trickster had some issues they needed to work through before they could be open with their relationship. Until then, they had to save public affection for the privacy of their rooms.</p><p>Still, Loki surreptitiously caressed Steve's hand lightly as he walked pass. Unlike Tony who could still get away with smacking his ass. The engineer grinned and winked. Making the soldier smile. Yeah, life was pretty good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He really wished he didn't have to be involved in this. Really, really wished. However, there were no one else. Which was why he was facing the god of mischief once more in the medbay. Once more Steve and Tony were there as well. And the subject felt very awkward. </p><p>Stifling a sigh Bruce picked up a clipboard. He knew nothing about Loki's pregnancy beyond that it existed and that either of his two friends could be the father. Something he felt should cause tension but neither of them seemed concerned. Maybe because they had decided to be in a triad or something. Triple dating? Polyamorus dating? No clue. But he could try to handle the medical side of things.</p><p>"So, just to be on the same page, you have every intention of going through with the pregnancy?" the scientist asked.</p><p>"It is a bit of a moot point since there is no method of ending it that would work", the Trickster said and then shrugged. "Even if it there were I wouldn't do it."</p><p>"What about you two?"</p><p>"It isn't really up to us, Brucie Bear", Tony said and made a half smile. "His body, his choice and all that."</p><p>"I intend to be in this child's life", Steve said. "No matter who is the actual father."</p><p>"Yeah, what he said."</p><p>"Alright then", Bruce made a note on his paper. There were methods to test the paternity before the birth but that would have to wait. "How long is the gestational period for a Jotun? The same as humans?"</p><p>"About twelve Midgardian months", Loki said. "I conceived at the end of August."</p><p>"And now it is the end of October. Meaning you are about two months along", the doctor looked up from his notes. "You are pretty sure about the date."</p><p>"I have compelling reasons to assume that this is the case."</p><p>"Okay... anything we should know? Dietary needs? Physical restrictions? Visible development?"</p><p>"I don't think there are any dietary issues."</p><p>"Hmm... better keep an eye on your minerals and vitamins then. Would you mind taking prenatal supplements? Just in case?"</p><p>"Not at all."</p><p>"So... no physical issues?"</p><p>"Jotunheim is a harsh world, Doctor Banner. As such life there has developed a certain amount of... toughness. Up until the last two months or so there will be barely any visible signs I'm even pregnant."</p><p>"Aw..." Tony said. "Does this mean you won't have a pregnancy belly?"</p><p>"Not until I'm in the last stages."</p><p>"How does that work?" Bruce said and adjusted his glasses. "I mean, how is the foetus developing?"</p><p>Loki bit his lower lip, clearly thinking. "It comes down to magic", he said at last. "Think of it as a bag that is bigger on the inside than the outside. The baby will grow at a normal rate and the inside of the uterus will expand. Just not the outside."</p><p>"Ohh, like Harry Potter", the engineer said. "That's pretty cool."</p><p>"So there won't be anything visible from the outside at all?" Steve asked curiously. </p><p>"Well, my midsection will become softer and there will be a slight protrusion. But it will stay that way for several months."</p><p>Tapping the clipboard the scientist pondered this information. Reminding himself that he was dealing with an alien. Who was pregnant. With a half-human child. Hm.</p><p>"Will the child have your lifespan or ours?"</p><p>"Probably the same as me", Loki admitted. "They will grow at the same rate as a mortal child until they are between five and seven. Then they will slow. We reach full maturity as one thousand years old. Most of the time."</p><p>"That's... how old are you and Thor?"</p><p>"I'm one thousand and fifty years old. Thor is fifteen hundred years."</p><p>"You are not a teenager, right?" Tony asked and the god snorted.</p><p>"No, I'm not a teenager. I said <em>full</em> maturity. That's when we stop aging altogether until we reach our fourth millennia."</p><p>"... we are not going to see our kid grow up..." Steve said softly. "By the time they are even a teenager, we will be gone."</p><p>"...well, fuck", the engineer responded. "Guess we will have to do the most of the time we do get then, eh."</p><p>"True."</p><p>Loki didn't say anything and rather than looking sad he seemed to contemplate something. Shaking his head Bruce could only assume that the Trickster had some, well, tricks up his sleeve. </p><hr/><p>It was a bit sad to consider that both Loki and the child would outlive them. But as Tony had said, they would have to make the most of the time they <em>did</em> have. Not that Steve was sure how long he would actually live. He had already survived being frozen in ice for seventy years. </p><p>They had left the medbay and was relaxing in the penthouse. In the end his worries had been groundless. The engineer had himself told him that he would have a room in the penthouse while still keeping his own floor. It was a small room but enough to be used for sleeping if he ever wanted. And he could keep some clothes and other things there. There were no connected bathroom but both his fellas had offered him the use of theirs.</p><p>Relaxing meant watching a movie with the god of mischief spread out on their laps. Head in Tony's and feet in Steve's. Interestingly neither human liked having idle hands so both found something to occupy themselves with while watching Finding Nemo. The engineer was playing with the mop of black hair, braiding it and let his fingers run through the silk-like strands. And the soldier was massaging the bare feet resting on his thighs. To say that Loki seemed decidedly blissed out was no exaggeration. He seemed barely awake to watch the movie.</p><p>For a long time none of them said anything. Just enjoying the quiet together. It was a pretty good movie. Animation had come a long way and he could identify with the titular character of Nemo. Finally the credits were rolling and the Trickster sat up a bit groggily. </p><p>"Good morning", Tony quipped. </p><p>"Shut up", Loki said, though without any heat. He stretched and settled between the two humans. Eyeing them he scooted closer to Steve, dragging Tony with him. Much to the surprise of the brunett who yelped.</p><p>"Geez, you could have just told me you wanted us to cuddle", he said but smiled nonetheless and kissed the god casually. "Hey, you too Stevie. Come on, smoochy smoochy."</p><p>"You are ridiculous", the blond chuckled and kissed both men in order. Sighing the god of mischief rested his head the soldier's shoulder while keeping one arm around the engineer's waist.</p><p>"You are turning out to be a real cuddlebug", the man chuckled.</p><p>"Mmm. Asgard doesn't really encourage physical intimacy unless it is sexual. And even then it is very limited. It is believed to make you soft and thus useless in battle. Even parents stop giving their children things like hugs after a while."</p><p>"That's silly. No one had ever died from too many cuddles."</p><p>"Asgard is very silly but I've at least realised that not all of it is the fault of the All-Father and All-Mother."</p><p>"That's your parents, right?"</p><p>"It is. Mother tended to ignore warrior codes and offered hugs whenever we needed them."</p><p>"She sound like a great mom", Steve said. "I hope I can meet her one day."</p><p>"Really? You want to meet the parents? Careful, Cap, or you might get a shovel talk."</p><p>Loki snorted. "Oh, my parents won't be a concern. The one you should worry about is Thor. He has never approved of my bed partners being men and now I have two at the same time. Who are his shieldbrothers as well."</p><p>"Eh, if he misbehaves I can just kick him out. My tower and all that."</p><p>"Good luck with that", the god said dryly. "In truth I'm more concerned how he will react to me being pregnant."</p><p>"Speaking of which", Steve said and wondered if he could convince either of them to sit in his lap so that he could hold both of them. He was becoming a bit greedy. "It was Amoura who planted the flower, right? Do you think she planned for you to become pregnant?"</p><p>"It is possible, certainly. Asgard has been made aware of my heritage and it wasn't difficult to find out that all Jotun can bear children."</p><p>"But... why? What reason could she possibly have had for wanting you pregnant? Not that I'm complaining, it is just odd."</p><p>"Now that you mention it", Tony said and frowned. "That is weird. As it is, she did us a favour."</p><p>"My best guess has to do with how seidrkonur usually respond to pregnancy."</p><p>"Seid what?"</p><p>"Seidrkonur, women who use seidr. Another word for sorceress. A sorceress tend to lose control of her magic while pregnant and it starts from the moment of conception. Lack of control, flux in power and less seidr available."</p><p>The engineer snapped his fingers. "That was why she attacked like she did last time."</p><p>"And why she wasn't prepared for you being there", Steve realised. "She assumed you would be incapacitated by the pregnancy. But you are not?"</p><p>"I'm not", Loki nodded. "What applies to Asgardian seidrmadir and what applies to Jotun seidrmadir are different. Nearly all Aesir are acquired users. They were not born with their power but gained it over time. In comparison all Jotun are inborn users. Thor's power are inborn because he is not fully Aesir. Father is half Jotun and Mother is Vanir. The Vanir are also inborn users. In fact, my mother was raised by witches before she became queen."</p><p>"Meaning your magic is the same even while pregnant?" Tony asked.</p><p>"Oh no, they are much stronger. As I told Doctor Banner, the inhabitants of Jotunheim have evolved ways to ensure their offspring is born. Including making certain that pregnant Jotun never lacks for magic."</p><p>"Have I ever told you that you are awesome?"</p><p>"You have mentioned it I think."</p><p>"Not good enough. Mischief, you are awesome and I love you."</p><p>Steve smiled at the small blush that appeared on the pale cheeks. "I agree, you are awesome. And I love you too. Both of you."</p><p>"Awe, love you too, Cap."</p><p>Maybe their relationship was unconventional but he wouldn't have it any other way. He and his fellas. Finally giving in to his desire he lifted Loki onto his lap and gestured for Tony to come closer. All three of them settled in, deciding to watch another movie. Just to spend more quiet time together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something had gnawed at Steve's stomach for a while. Even before the three of them got together he had worried about it. Now he felt that he couldn't possibly defend keeping quiet. Not when they were being intimate. Out of the team only Clint and Natasha was unaware of the true relationship between the trio. Probably. Spies and all that. Of everyone only Nat knew what he knew.</p><p>There was nothing else to it. He had to come clean. Picking a quiet day he went up to the penthouse. Tony and Loki was sitting quietly in an armchair each, one playing on his tablet and the other reading.</p><p>"Tony? I need to talk to you", the soldier said and sat down opposite, resting his arms on his knees. Clasping his hands together. </p><p>"Okay... now you are making me nervous", the engineer said and frowned.</p><p>"Should I leave you two alone?" the god asked, raising an eyebrow. Studying Steve the brunett shook his head.</p><p>"Whatever this is I have a feeling we might have use of a third party. An intermediary. Alright, Cap. What's up?"</p><p>Taking a deep breath he launched into it. "You remember the circumstances of SHIELD's fall?"</p><p>"Yeah? Hard to forget seeing helicarriers raining down from the sky. But I'm guessing you are talking about Hydra?"</p><p>"Yes... Nat and I, we found our way to... it doesn't matter but there was a digital version of Zola there."</p><p>"Really? He had uploaded himself to a computer?"</p><p>"Something like that. Tony... he... he told me that... your parents... it was... they..." since when was it so hard to breathe? "Tony, it was Hydra."</p><p>Nothing. He couldn't make himself look at Tony, focusing instead in his hands. His grip had tightened and his chest felt constricted in a way he had not experienced since before the serum. Back when he wondered if the asthma would kill him one day. </p><p>"Do you know who did it?" the engineer asked. Voice toneless and flat. "Not just Hydra, do you know who pulled the trigger?"</p><p>"I'm not sure", Steve was feeling dizzy and he <em>couldn't breathe</em>. </p><p>"But you have a guess?"</p><p>"Zola... Zola implied... it was... the Winter Soldier... that is was... Buc..cky..." Why couldn't he breathe? </p>
<hr/><p>He wanted to be angry, he really did. But it was hard to bring up the feeling when Steve was sitting opposite of him while having a literal panic attack. The blond was spiralling, that much was obvious. Gasping for air. Tony glanced at Loki who was frowning while looking worried. He clearly had no idea what they were talking about, only able to see both men being in distress.</p><p>When the solider started shaking the engineer couldn't sit still anymore. Standing he rounded the table and pulled Steve into his arms. Strong hands came to grip the back of his shirt.</p><p>"Breathe with me, Steve", he said softly. "Breathe in, hold, breathe out. That's it. In, hold, out. Good." Rising from his own seat the Trickster joined them and patted the blond awkwardly on the back. It wouldn't be surprising if Asgard lacked a concept of mental health. Finally Steve's breathing evened out and he began sobbing instead.</p><p>It hit Tony that no one had really checked in with the soldier after the events of SHIELD's fall. They had just assumed that he was fine after leaving the hospital. Even though he had come face to face with a friend he had thought lost, dead. Not to mention being hunted, almost killed several times and discovering him crashing that plane had not killed Hydra after all. His mental health had to be tanked. And to him, it was probably shameful to admit, given the time he grew up in. </p><p>So, he let the big blond cry his heart out. Combing through his hair and murmuring softly. Loki summoned a blanket that he draped over the trembling shoulders and wrapped his arms around the bigger frame.</p><p>"We are here, Steve. We are here."</p><p>"I'm so, so sorry", Steve sobbed. "I should have told you sooner. I'm so, so sorry."</p><p>"There, there. I won't pretend I'm okay, because I'm not but you can't carry the world on your shoulder. Gods know I have tried the same thing myself."</p><p>"I don't know anything of these events or this person, Bucky", Loki said carefully. "But I know lies. That they can be both a cruelty and a kindness. That it is sometimes different to know which one it is. But I do know that intent matter. You are still a good person, Steve. Mistakes doesn't make us less as long as we learn from them."</p><p>That got wet chuckle and the sobbing quited down. "I'm such an ass", the blond said. "Making this about myself when it is about your parents."</p><p>"As I said, I won't pretend I'm okay. But I'm not blaming you."</p><p>"What about Bucky?"</p><p>"From what you told me he was brainwashed and not in his right mind. I mean, we are shagging one former brainwashed villain, it would be churlish of me not to at least forgive your friend for similar circumstances."</p><p>"I love you, Tony..."</p><p>"I love you too." Tony glanced at Loki again who seemed relieved that they had resolved the issue without a fight. "Don't worry, Mischief. We will be okay."</p><p>Steve also looked at the Trickster and gave him a shaky smile. Placing a shaking hand on a pale cheek. "Thank you for being here", he said, causing a slight blush creep up on the handsome face. The engineer placed a hand on the other cheek.</p><p>"You bring out the best in people, you know. Whatever or not you realise it", he said and plopped down on the soldier's lap. "So yeah, thank you. We love you too, you know."</p><p>He could blow up a few things later, just to air out his feelings. But this, these two, were much more important. Swinging his legs up in Loki's lap he placed an arm around Steve's shoulders. He was starting to learn that love meant you had to accept the bad to appreciate the good. And if bad meant someone was trying to protect your feelings, maybe it wasn't so bad after all. Or at least, that he was pretty lucky. </p>
<hr/><p>Have you noticed Tony and Cap acting weird lately?" Clint asked Natasha over his bowl of cereal. "I mean, Tony was basically molesting Steve just the other day and Steve didn't seem upset at all."</p><p>"I have a few guesses", the Russian spy admitted. "My main one? They have hooked up."</p><p>"You mean Tony has stolen Steve's virginity? Damn. I knew he had a high opinion of himself but to sully a national treasury like that."</p><p>"Are you really surprised?"</p><p>"When it comes to Tony? Not really. That Cap went along with it? Absolutely."</p><p>"I don't think Steve was a virgin", Bruce had been sipping his coffee quietly. The former agents looked at him. "Sure, we made that assumption but he told us repeatedly that wasn't the case."</p><p>"You know something", Natasha said.</p><p>"It is not my place to say anything. Maybe we should try to respect our friend's privacy?"</p><p>Clint snorted. Yeah, right. With two spies in their midst? Not a chance. Sure, it wouldn't be easy but if it were it wouldn't be any fun. Besides, he had to find some dirt on Loki and if Steve and Tony were hooking up the god definitely knew about it. And the archer was determined to find out. Without being kicked out in the process...</p>
<hr/><p>Loki jumped when the cold liquid his skin. Banner muttered an apology while he used some kind device that he pressed against the exposed stomach. Going into December the scientist had asked that they do an ultrasound. The god had not known what it meant but Tony had explained it was a way to see the baby while in the womb. A prospect that had obviously made both him and Steve excited. Apparently mortals used this technology all the time so at least it was safe.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm not used to this..." Bruce said.</p><p>"Are you even a medical doctor?" the god asked him. "Or are you just used as one?" The Doctor smiled tightly. </p><p>"I almost got an MD but before I finished I became interested in physics instead and then the accident and, well, here I am. But I do have experience being a doctor from my time in rural India. They didn't care if I had a licence or not."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>They were quiet for a while. On one side his two lovers was giddy. It was good, seeing them relaxed around each other again. For a while they had been tense and had avoided each other, for all that they had said that they were fine. Now it was true at least.</p><p>Loki hissed as the device dug into his stomach. </p><p>"Sorry", Banner said. "It is just that the magic is distorting things a bit but... yeah, I'm sure. There are two amniotic sacs."</p><p>"Wait, what does that mean?" Tony asked. "Is it good? Bad? Come on, Brucie, don't leave us hanging."</p><p>"Well... it means there are also two babies. Twins. Two sacs means they are from two separately fertilised eggs." The man turned the monitor. "Here, it is a bit difficult to see but you hear two heartbeats."</p><p>And hearing them they could. Two steadily beating hearts. Loki stared at the screen. While it was a grainy picture he could still tell there were two shapes. Twins. He was having not one but two children. </p><p>"Wow, that's..." the engineer was speechless for once and Steve had a soft smile on his face.</p><p>"That's amazing", he said.</p><p>"If I could extract some blood I could do a paternity test", Bruce said and shifted on his feet. "But the needle won't work any other method is very risky. If you want that is."</p><p>"How soon would we know?" the soldier asked.</p><p>"With Tony's technology? A couple of minutes. Normally? A few days at least."</p><p>"What is the risky method?" Tony demanded. </p><p>"Extraction of amniotic fluid. It is more reliable but as I said, riskier."</p><p>"Just give me two vials", Loki said. "Or just one. Either way I can transfer the fluid from my body to the container."</p><p>"Then... both? One vial with blood and two vials with amniotic fluid?"</p><p>"That would be acceptable." Taking the three containers he did just that. Not a big amount was needed in either case and Banner set the samples to be analysed. With some distaste Loki dried off the gel from his stomach and righted his clothes. His lovers gave him warm smiles and kissed his cheeks. After a while there was a beep, telling them the analysis was complete. </p><p>"Well, Doctor? What's the verdict?" Tony quipped. "We won't mind either way."</p><p>"That's..." Bruce shook his head. "If this is correct, you have fathered a child each. At the same time. The twins are half-siblings."</p><p>The Trickster snapped his head around. Did he hear that right? Had the scientist just said that the twins had a different father?"</p><p>"Is that even possible?" Steve asked, face mirroring the god's feelings.</p><p>"It rare in humans. Very rare", Banner explained carefully. "It is called superfecundaction. I don't know if it is more common among Jotun, there are animal species on Earth in which it is common. Usually in those that have litters."</p><p>"I have never heard of it", Loki admitted. "You are sure?"</p><p>"As sure as I can be but results were pretty clear. One child is a match for Steve's DNA and the other for Tony's. Both match with you of course."</p><p>"Hey", the engineer said and took the Trickster hand. "This is great news. You know why?" Loki shook his head. "Because now we don't have to wonder. Both Steve and I will truly be a father to those kids. And we will be great. You will be great."</p><p>"Tony is right", Steve said. "This doesn't change anything other than the fact that there will be two children. And that's great."</p><p>The god of mischief allowed himself to be engulfed in their arms. How they could be so accepting he had no idea but he wasn't about to complain. His twins would have wonderful fathers. And now neither of had to ponder the question about who truly belonged. They both did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shortly after learning he was in fact expecting twins Loki approached his lovers. He was a bit apprehensive but so far they had been able to talk. Being December the whole city of New York had been decorated with lights and garlands. This included the Avengers Tower. Inside and outside. Humans and their Yule celebrations. Always so silly.</p><p>"What are your thoughts on being with a woman?" he asked in an off-hand manner. The two humans looked up at him. </p><p>"Lokes, if this is your way of saying you want to have sex in your lady form, you can just say that", Tony said and took the god's hand, gently tugging him into his lap. "I'm pretty sure I have told you that I'm bisexual. So, if that's something you want I'm game."</p><p>"Is it something you want?" Steve asked and joined them. "I have been with women before, during the war. If you want it, all you have to do is say it."</p><p>"I do", the Trickster admitted. "I was hoping you would be willing to have me, both at the same time. Maybe with you two switching?"</p><p>"We can do that", the engineer said. "I just need to order some condoms first."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Switching between anal and vaginal sex can cause all sorts of nasty infections. I was lectured about that once. At length."</p><p>"So? I just use magic."</p><p>"...I love magic."</p><p>"Shall we?" the blond asked and stood. Suddenly giddy Loki started pulling off his clothes as he made his way to the master bedroom. Midstep he change and flicked her shirt away. Exposing her divine figure. After all, what was the point of being a goddess if you didn't look like one? Her lovers caught up with her, taking off their own clothes. It was no surprise that Tony caught her with one arm, kissing her passionately. </p><p>"You are gorgeously ravishing", he said and let her spin out of his arm into Steve's who also kissed her. Deeply. They moved to the bed and their hands kept roaming her body. She loved it. The reverence. The <em>worship</em>. Knowing that they thought the same of her male body. Her ass was quickly prepared and she leaned back against the soldier, lowering herself on his hard member. Legs spread wide apart she gestured for the engineer to come closer, sinking into her warm wetness.</p><p>Loki moaned. Being filled like this was amazing. She saw Tony's smile, could feel Steve's against her skin as he kissed her. It took a few tentative thrusts before they found a rhythm. Hands went to her breasts. Caressing, squeezing gently. The brunett even sucked on her nipples alongside kissing her front, from chest to throat and lips. Behind her wet kissed were placed on neck, shoulder and jawline. All while moving in sync. Her moans were almost obscenely loud, it felt so good. The sex between was always amazing but they rarely had the time to get to the bottom of her endurance. Maybe this way they could get there sooner.</p><p>Once they had climaxed she used magic to clean them off and waited patiently for the humans to recover. The afterglow still rushing her body.</p><p>"So... normal human here", Tony said while catching his breath. "There is no was I can hold both of your weight like Steve can. So here is my suggestion. Loki, you straddle Steve who will lie on his back and then I'm on top of you. How does that sound?"</p><p>"The weight won't be an issue", Steve assured. "What do you think, doll?"</p><p>"Mmm, I like that idea. It allows me to be more active as well. And I still get both of you in me. How soon?"</p><p>"Give me a few more minutes", the engineer said and scratched his beard. "We can't all be gods and super soldiers."</p><p>"Nor can we all be geniuses", the soldier said with a chuckle and pulled the brunett in for a kiss. Loki quite liked seeing them being intimate with each other. Silently she made a note to convince them to be more so. "Don't sell yourself short, Tones."</p><p>"Awe, you gave me a nickname. Hey, before we go at it again, what do you guys thinking about telling the spies about our relationship? I mean, I rather tell them than have them finding out on their own. Bruce already knows and Thor is still on Asgard."</p><p>"He can stay there for all I care", the goddess grumbled. "He will be insufferable once he learn about us."</p><p>"I will personally punch him if he bully you", Steve promised, looking quite delicious with his righteous anger. "But I agree we should tell Nat and Clint."</p><p>"Or..." Loki smirked. "Rather than outright telling them, we show them."</p><p>"Like kissing in front of them?" the engineer asked.</p><p>"Kissing, casual touches and endearments. Not giving any explaination." the Trickster beamed when her two lovers burst out laughing, saying they approved of that plan. "Hmm, then, maybe we can move on to some more... sexy things?"</p><p>"You bet we are!"</p><p>"Well, it is you we are waiting on", the soldier teased. Tony huffed but chuckled anyway. Ignoring their banter Loki climbed on top of the blond, massaging his muscles while licking the smooth skin. Making her way to his lips. Bending down she claimed a long kiss, with tongue and a lot of teeth.</p><p>"Fuck, that's hot", Tony muttered. She glanced at him from behind the curtain of her hair. He was flushed and was definitely getting an erection. So was Steve. His big warm hands stroked her back down to her ass, giving it a squeeze before moving to her breasts. She had amazing breasts so that wasn't a surprise. Sitting up she guided the tip of the member to her vagina. The blond stuttered his hips, effectively pushing himself inside. She huffed and whined in pleasure. Two more hands touched her skin and she felt more than saw the brunett move up behind her. Pushing past the ring of muscle. Once more she was filled by both her lovers. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Steve asked gently.</p><p>"I'm perfect", she breathed.</p><p>"Well", Tony chuckled. "I have no argument there. You <em>are</em> perfect."</p><p>"Stop talking, both of you", she complained. "Make love to me."</p><p>"So demanding", both chuckled and she felt a warmth in her heart. It was quite remarkable how much she loved these two men, she thought as they worked together to make her feel good. She wanted to be a bit further along before braving the Bifrost but she already knew she had a request to make of Odin. Hopefully he would grant it.</p>
<hr/><p>Sometimes he cursed how human he was. Coming down to the communal kitchen the next morning Tony felt kind of sore. The sex had been amazing but somehow Loki as a goddess was even more insatiable than as a god. At this rate he would have to introduce a motor or he wouldn't make it. True, he had no qualms about just watching the Trickster have sex with Steve, which had ended up happening when he couldn't keep going but she wasn't satisfied. But Loki was quite adamant that he/she wanted <em>both</em> of them.</p><p>Which was quite flattering, to be honest. He, Tony Stark, had somehow won the affection of a god. Not to mention a certain super soldier. How the heck had he gotten so lucky?</p><p>"Good morning to you too", Clint snarked.</p><p>"What? What did I do?"</p><p>"Your... friend... was very loud yesterday", Natasha said calmly. "Her voice echoed through the vents."</p><p>"Why were you in the vents?" The engineer stared at the archer who tried to look innocent. It wasn't like the vents were that big and crawling through them had to be disgusting. </p><p>"He was curious about something", was all the redhead said. In the meanwhile Bruce was giving him a telling look. "Unfortunately him leaving a vent open meant we had to hear it too."</p><p>Ah. His science bro had a pretty good idea who the lady in question had been then. Hm. Had Birdbrain heard all three of them then? As if summoned Steve and Loki stepped out of the elevator to join them. There was a mischievous glint in the green eyes and the Trickster walked up to Tony and kissed him squarely on the mouth.</p><p>"Good morning, love", he said.</p><p>"Good morning to you too", the engineer smiled while raising an eyebrow. No sooner had the god moved to the side before he was kissed by the blond. </p><p>"Morning, Tones", he said before pulling Loki back for a kiss as well. Ah, right. Their little game of telling the spies they are together without actually saying anything. Oh, this was fun. Just seeing the shocked expression on Clint's face was worth it. Natasha just rolled her eyes and muttered something in Russian. Bruce sighed, took of his glasses and cleaned them. </p><p>"Is this the part where you also announce that you are becoming fathers?" he asked and put on his glasses again. This time there was a reaction from the lady spy. She actually dropped her toast. Birdbrain had been taking a sip of his coffee and accidentally spit it out.</p><p>"Say what?" he demanded. "And why is it 'fathers' in plural?"</p><p>"You have some explaining to do", Natasha said and crossed her arms. Loki took his tea and plopped down on a stool. Completely at ease.</p><p>"I'm pregnant. With twins. It just happened that both Steve and Tony fathered a twin each."</p><p>"That can happen?!" the archer gave them a wild look. "And <em>Steve?!</em>"</p><p>"Not my fault you didn't believe me before", the soldier muttered. "I lost my virginity during the war."</p><p>"It is very rare", Bruce said. "In humans, that is. I don't know anything about alien species."</p><p>"Alright you three, spill." The Russian spy looked ready to pull out a glock if they didn't start talking. It was Loki who explained but he left out some parts. Like how they had been influenced by a freaking alien flower their first time, making it sound like they had just wanted to try it. She could probably tell they were hiding something but didn't call them out on it. Instead she nodded along and then said: "Congratulations. I hope it work out for you. One way or another."</p><p>"Thanks", Tony said dryly. "Not that we need your approval but hey, now you know."</p><p>"I still can't believe Cap is having threesomes", Clint complained.</p><p>"Live with it", Steve snapped. "I'm not some innocent fairy who are clueless about life. That's your narrative."</p><p>"I can attest that your Captain is anything but innocent", Loki teased. "He can be quite inventive when he wants to."</p><p>They all laughed at the archer's horrified expression. All in all? It worked out pretty well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were in the process of getting undressed, exchanging kisses along the way, when Loki withdrew somewhat. He still removed the last pieces of his clothes but instead of going for them he just sat down on the bed. Steve and Tony looked at him in surprise. </p><p>"I was kind of hoping", he said, "that I might be allowed to watch the two of you. Making love to each other."</p><p>"Oh", feeling himself actually blush the blond glanced at the engineer. Who had a thoughtful expression. He then grinned.</p><p>"Hey, I'm game. What do you say, Cap?"</p><p>Clearing his throat a few times Steve finally managed to get out "I would be okay with that". Which was very inadequate regarding how he felt. After all, he had wanted Tony long before Loki came into the picture. The god had only expanded the things he desired, not making any of them go away. "I would be very okay with that", he managed to say. He did not suggest that the Trickster join in or that they would take turns. Loki had made it adamantly clear that he didn't like being a top. Even receiving oralsex was something he had difficulty with unless he was bottoming at the same time.</p><p>Now he smiled widely and settled to the side of the bed. Watching them expectantly. Swallowing the soldier took off the last of his clothes and approached Tony. Cradling his head and pressing a kiss to his lips. A kiss that quickly grew more heated. They had certainly kissed before but the knowledge that he would finally know the engineer in a way he had long wanted, that got to him. Without thinking he hoisted the shorter man up and almost threw him onto the bed. Climbing on top of him while still pressing kisses on him. A quick look to the side showed that Loki was watching them hungrily. Pupils wide and he was licking his lips. He was actually looking forward to them doing this.</p><p>Groaning with arousal Steve took some rein on himself and sat up a bit, trying to find the bottle of lube he knew was on the bed. It was placed in his hand. Getting a big dollop out he set about working Tony open. </p><p>"Oohh yeah", the engineer moaned. "That has been a while."</p><p>"You are looking quite delicious", the god said. "Giving into pleasure."</p><p>"Glad you are pleased, Mischief." The soldier tried to focus on his task but kept diving down for a kiss. Had the Trickster indicated he wanted one he would have given one instantly but even now he seemed more content to just watch. Taking his time Steve waited until he could fit three fingers past the tight muscle. Then he slicked himself and positioned himself.</p><p>"Are you still okay with this?" he asked.</p><p>"Dang, consent is sexy", Tony chuckled. "Come on, babe, let's give Lokes a show." It was still tight. Even knowing that Loki was more durable he had forgotten how different it was with a normal human. And he could get addicted to those differences. Wanting to experience both. He started off slow, setting a steady but gentle pace, occasionally bending down to exchange kisses. Otherwise he kept a position as to allow his other fella full view of them. Slowly the pleasure started to cloud his reason and he moved faster, harder, until he was pounding away. Gripping the bronze hip tightly so he could thrust easier. It didn't help that the engineer was moaning loudly. The harder he thrust the louder the moans. Even the kisses grew more frantic, harsher. Once or twice the Trickster moved in to give Tony a kiss as well. Touching his face in a soothing manner.</p><p>Once the rush of his orgasm was dying down Steve suddenly realised what he had been doing. Flustered he pulled out carefully. Touching where he had gripped gently.</p><p>"Are you okay?' he asked. "I didn't intend to... well..."</p><p>"I'm fine, actually", the engineer panted. "Really. I am. Though I have a sneaking suspicion that a certain god of mischief might have something to do with it. Because otherwise I might have had to stop you. Which would have been unfortunate, because that was great."</p><p>The soldier looked over at the god who didn't seem concerned. "It was just a spell that temporarily increased endurance and strengthened the body. It should be starting to wear off", he said, sounding a bit strained. Which was understandable, given his overall state. His arousal plain to see.</p><p>"Awe, thank you Lokes, you are awesome", Tony sat up a bit and patted the bed beside him. "Come here and let us sort you out. While my way too human bones are a bit mushy I'm sure we can figure something out." Getting the hint Steve laid down on the other side of the Trickster. Together the humans started touching the horny god. The engineer was the one who started to jerk him off and being ambidextrous the soldier used some more lube, working on Loki's ass. It was no surprise that even with their effort bringing a few orgasm with their hands alone the god still wanted more.</p><p>"What can we do for you?" the blond asked. "You can tell us."</p><p>"I want you, either of you", he moaned. "Soon."</p><p>"That will have to be you, Steve", Tony admitted. "My lower body is definitely feeling the effects of having been fucked. It was amazing but I'm sadly out of commission."</p><p>"I hurt you", Steve frowned but the brunett shook his head.</p><p>"I would have stopped you if you were. Or Loki would have."</p><p>"I would have", the god huffed. "But it wasn't needed. All I did was mitigating any artificial reason for stopping."</p><p>"So don't feel so guilty", the engineer said and claimed a kiss from the soldier. "Give me a show, babes."</p><p>When he put it that way. Settling between Loki's legs Steve knew he was lucky. So very lucky. Having these two. Not to mention two babies on the way. Because the two of them were closer than usual he could easily bend down to give either of them a kiss even while thrusting hard. Much harder than he had done with Tony, even if he had lost his head a bit.</p><p>"I love both of you so, so much", he declared. </p><p>"Likewise", Loki murmured.</p><p>"Yeah, I love you guys as well", Tony said.</p>
<hr/><p>It had been months since he had been forced to stay in Asgard. Finally, after having been on his best behaviour for months, he was allowed to return. To Thor, this was a relief. How anyone could think it was fair that Loki was allowed to frolick with the mortals and he wasn't was beyond him. But, he had kept his mouth shut and at least tried to look interested in the things his father talked about. And now, just in time for the Midgardian Yule celebration he would be back among his shieldbrothers. He even prepared gifts. Small things that was suitable for mortals.</p><p>After contemplating it for a bit he got something for his brother as well. His mother had suggested a book about Alfheim magic and his father had suggested a new set of daggers. Neither was an option the warrior liked. Loki was already too invested in books and blades meant more weapons that could be used to stab him. So instead he settled for a simple golden ring.</p><p>Bidding farewell to the Warriors three and Lady Sif he made his way to the Bifrost. Feeling freer than he had in a long time.</p>
<hr/><p>Tony hid a smile as Loki made another face. They were doing another ultrasound, Bruce was certain he could find out the sex. While they had no idea which baby had been fathered by whom it was still exciting to know if they would have two girls, two boys or one of each. He was quite careful to think of the twins as <em>theirs</em>. Rather than trying to view one as his and one as Steve's. Because that's was how he wanted to view it. Secretly he hoped both of the babies would take after the god of mischief. That way they would never have to think about it. Or at least a good mix between them. If one of them were a mirror image of their father it could cause unnecessary tension. Though, that shouldn't happen there was always a risk.</p><p>"You don't have to stab me", Loki snarked.</p><p>"Sorry, it is just a bit difficult to find the right angle", Bruce muttered. "But it is amazing that they have grown this much while nothing is visible on the outside. And you are nearly the halfway mark."</p><p>"That's how it is supposed to be."</p><p>"Easy", Steve soothed. He really was good at all that emotional support thing. Even if he tended to carry a lot of guilt. Both the god and the engineer had realised this and was attempting to keep it in mind when interacting with him. Take his reaction to potentially hurting Tony during sex. Even though nothing had happened, he felt guilty because something <em>might </em>have. He was such a sap. Here they were, a few days from Christmas, about to find out the sex of the twins and he still had that worried little wrinkle on his face.</p><p>"Alright", Bruce said. "I think I have it now. This one", he pointed to Loki's left side, "is a boy and this one", he pointed to the other side, "is a girl. Congratulations, you will have one of each."</p><p>Whooping Tony did a little dance before smacking his lips to the god's and the soldier's. A boy and a girl! He really wished the pregnancy was more visible, he would have petted the swell and talked to it. Instead the only signs was a softer stomach and a slight protrusion. Ah well, he would shower their baby mama with love anyone. There was a sappy smile on Steve's face and that was adorable.</p><p>"You three are so weird", his science bro muttered. "But if you are happy I guess that's good. I don't think I could have avoided jealousy myself but that's me."</p><p>"It is simple, Brucie Bear. We don't see anything to be jealous about. Maybe if our relationship was unequal it might be different but we are well balanced and talk things through."</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>Before anyone could say anything else the whole Tower shook. The three Avengers froze. It had been months since the last incident and Christmas was only a couple of days away.</p><p>"Jarvis, please tell me that wasn't an attack", the engineer breathed. </p><p>"<em>I'm then pleased to inform you that there is no attack, sir. According to my sensors, that was the Bifrost. It appears as Mr. Odinson the older has returned.</em>"</p><p>"Great", Loki muttered. "The oaf is back to make my life miserable."</p><p>"I'm taking it that you don't want him to find out", Bruce said.</p><p>"I would rather he never finds out I'm pregnant."</p><p>"You can't hide it forever, Mischief", Tony said and slipped an arm around his back. "Sooner or later he will find out. Especially once there are a couple of children running around."</p><p>"I still rather it be later. He is going to be insufferable and not in a good way."</p><p>"Surely he can't be that bad?" Steve said. "He generally works well with the team."</p><p>"The way he treats me has always been different from the ways he treat others. He doesn't take issue with men sleeping with other men. He does take issue with the fact that I'm doing so. He doesn't care that some men use magic. He cares that I do. Trust me, when he finds out, he will make it out to be something I did and will consider it wrong."</p><p>"If he does that", the engineer said. "We won't let him get away with it. I promise you that."</p><p>"You are not alone in this", the soldier agreed.</p><p>"...I go tell Nat and Clint to keep your relationship a secret until you tell him yourselves", Bruce said. "Though I doubt Natasha would say anything, it is better if they know."</p><p>"If nothing else, she will keep a lid on Birdbrain. How he was ever a spy I don't know but here we are."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was nothing unusual in the way Thor greeted them. Exuberant and full of smiles. Pulling them into rough hugs. Even Steve huffed. He couldn't imagine how the rest felt. The one who wasn't hugged also made it abundantly clear that he wouldn't allow it. Standing with his arms crossed Loki wore clothes that concealed even the minimal changes his pregnancy had brought.</p><p>"Brother", the warrior said and nodded. "You are in good health."</p><p>"No need to sound so disappointed", the Trickster snarled. "Why have you come back?"</p><p>"To aid my fellow Avengers in battle of course!"</p><p>"What battle? There have not been a single incident for months."</p><p>"Ah, but now that I'm back we will surely get new challengers!"</p><p>"Could we not", Tony whined. "I like it when we don't have 'challangers'."</p><p>"I have to agree", Bruce said and Steve nodded. They didn't <em>want</em> to fight. It was something they did if there was ever any need. Which wasn't often. At least, it had been very much less so in a long while. </p><p>"Loki has actually been a pretty good deterent", Natasha said. "After he got involved we don't have to fight like before."</p><p>"You would deny these might warriors the chance to prove their prowess in battle?" Thor demanded of his brother who bristled. </p><p>"I have done nothing", he hissed. "If idiots like Amoura and Doom is staying away, it is their choice."</p><p>"That was quite unfair, Point Break", Tony said. "Villains are staying away because Lokes is awesome." The god of mischief gave the engineer a smouldering look that promised some delights later that evening. Knowing that he was probably the only other actually catching that expression Steve did his best to keep a neutral expression. Otherwise he would risk exposing their relationship too soon. But it wasn't easy.</p><p>"Thor", he said. "We understand that Asgard values fighting prowess a lot and that to you it is glorious. But here? Here it means people get hurt. Normal people who didn't have a say in all this. Who didn't ask to be in a battle. And we will take anything that means there is less risk of people getting hurt. So, we don't want challengers."</p><p>Nodding the god of thunder slapped his back. "You are an honourable man, Captain. The people of Midgard are lucky to have you." He then laughed loudly. "All we need to do is finding you a fair maiden who can finally make a proper man out of you."</p><p>"I'm good", the soldier said dryly. "And if that's your measurement of a 'real' man, I passed that test seventy years ago." Besides, he didn't want any others than his fellas. Both of them now giving him some pretty heated looks. And not the angry kind either.</p><p>"Oh? Barton was quite convinced that you..."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, okay, I was wrong!" Clint complained. "Geez."</p><p>"Your views of things are as always disgusting", Loki said, grimacing and shaking his head. "The way you think about women, the way you talk about sex. It is degrading."</p><p>"Maybe you would understand, brother", Thor said in a jovial voice. "If you had become a man properly instead of acting like a woman, that is."</p><p>"Woah, woah", Tony broke in before the god of mischief could murder his older brother. Not that any of the Avengers seemed that inclined to actually stop him. "That's enough. Thor, Thunder Pants, you are a good buddy but I won't allow any homophobia or sexism under my roof. You got me?"</p><p>"Have I offended you, Stark?"</p><p>"Have you? Let's see, you implied that having sex with another man makes someone a woman. You pretty much said that guys need to have sex, with a woman, in order to become a man. And you are treating women like they are nothing more but tools for men's pleasure", the engineer gave the warrior a flat look. "I would very much say that you have offended me."</p><p>"Such was not my intention."</p><p>"But you did and you don't seem to understand why it did."</p><p>Steve was a bit alarmed by the way Thor's eyes went to Loki. Narrowing just slightly, like he was placing blame on his fellow god. Because he was called out on his behaviour. He was starting to understand why his lover didn't want his brother to find out about the pregnancy. That would not end well. Unfortunately he was sure that there would never be a good time. But. The soldier could also tell that this was enough confrontation for one day. There would be time later for other issues. </p>
<hr/><p>No sooner had they reached the penthouse before Loki had a complete meltdown. Raging, screaming and throwing pillows around. Tony was actually relieved that it was only pillows. Otherwise he would have had to explain why his walls were destroyed. Getting some new pillows? No biggie.</p><p>Both of the humans allowed the god to rage in peace until he had calmed down. Breathing harshly the Trickster straightened a bit and ground out: "I'm going to take a shower."</p><p>"Have fun" the engineer said. </p><p>"Oh no, the fun comes <em>after</em>", Loki gave them a very... intent... look.</p><p>"He wants us to fuck his brains out."</p><p>"Can you blame him?" Steve asked. "After what happened?"</p><p>"Not really. Man, I wanted to deck Thor but I didn't think breaking my hand on his jaw would have helped." He could still fantasise though and in his mind, it was glorious. An arm came around his waist and he let himself relax against the super soldier. Ever since he first bottomed in their trio, things had gotten better outside of bed too. There had been a few more occasions since and it might increase in the future. </p><p>"I think we should move to a bedroom", Tony said after a moment.</p><p>"Which one?"</p><p>"Loki's? If he is taking a shower, that will be where he is."</p><p>"Let's go find him. If he is in the shower we could join him."</p><p>"Look who is being naughty. Eh, Captain Handsome." He smacked Steve's ass and the soldier just chuckled before kissing him.</p><p>"I have never pretending to be anything else."</p><p>Yep, despite mr. Thunder Pants life was pretty good.</p>
<hr/><p>His floor was untouched. Only the lack of dust suggested that someone had cleaned occasionally. Clothes were on their hangers, dishes were clean and put away. Someone had emptied the fridge and freezer. Turning both off. Placing Mjolnir on her stand Thor felt... peevish. It was a familiar feeling around his brother. What he couldn't understand was how the Avengers could let themselves be mislead by Loki. Surely they were aware of his reputation? </p><p>Pacing his floor the god of thunder decided he could use some exercise. Get rid of excess energy. Thinking that a sparring match would be nice he set out trying to find the captain. Only, he was nowhere to be found.</p><p>"Banner? Have you seen Rogers?"</p><p>"Steve? No..." the berserker frowned. "Why are you wondering?"</p><p>"I was hoping he would spar with me."</p><p>"...I'm sure he is busy. Lot's of things he need to work on, you know. Planning team exercises, meeting with law enforcement and so on."</p><p>"Sounds more like Stark's thing."</p><p>"The are co-captains, so it makes sense that they would do it together."</p><p>"Pity. What about you? Up for a friendly spar?"</p><p>"I'm not going to release the Hulk so you can have some fun", Banner said mildly. "You could go for a jog or something if you need to move around."</p><p>Something very odd was going on but Thor didn't want to bother with it too much. He would keep an eye on Loki and find out what he was up to. Because he was hiding something. And the Thunderer didn't like his brother keeping secrets. It usually ended badly. For him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Late on Christmas Eve Steve took the staircase up to the penthouse. He could have used the elevator but didn't want to draw attention to himself. Things had been very tense in the Tower ever since Thor returned. Before the Thunderer had always fitted in and now he didn't. It made things weird. At least they had convinced him to not announce his return as it might be taken as a challenge. </p><p>Stepping through the staircase door the soldier walked into a Christmas dream. Lights and decorations were everywhere and in one corner a big Christmas tree stood. Girlangs of silvery glitter was winded around the branches, colourful baubles scattered in the green and small lamps shone brightly. Waiting for him were Tony and Loki. The engineer were holding a star in his hand.</p><p>"I figured you should get to place the star, since we did the rest", he said and handed it over. Feeling warmth in his chest Steve used the ladder and placed the top star on the tree. Completing the look. "Merry Christmas!"</p><p>"Happy Yuletide", the god of mischief said. "I've procured some mead for us." He held out two steaming cups.</p><p>"And apparently it is too strong for me", the brunett said and shook his head. "So I'm sticking to hot cocoa with some rum in it."</p><p>"Thank you, and Merry Christmas", the soldier said and took his cup. It was sweeter than he had expected, warming him. "Did the bot deliver the presents properly?"</p><p>"Yep, Dum-E managed to get them here in one piece."</p><p>"Shall we?" Loki said and sat down on a large pillow. Looking completely relaxed for the first time since his brother arrived. </p><p>Under the tree six presents had been placed. One from each of them to the two others. The god handed over his first. For Tony he had gotten some kind of metal, alien metal. Which definitely made the engineer excited. Steve got some kind of mirror, only, it didn't show his face.</p><p>"It's a scryer", the Trickster explained. "It allows you to see things at a distance. I thought it might help you find your missing friend. I've added some spells that will make it easier."</p><p>"Thank you, really. Thank you."</p><p>"This is awesome, Mischief."</p><p>Next were the gifts from Steve, to Loki he gave the complete collection of Shakespeare's work. To Tony he gave a big box or different screws and bolts. Maybe it was a bit corny but he couldn't help himself. Both of them seemed very pleased with their gifts. Last were the engineer, he had a pretty smug expression when he handed over his presents.</p><p>Opening the envelope the soldier was amazed to see an entrance pass for all the museums in New York, that was valid for a whole year. And a season pass for Coney Island amusement park. It was a very thoughtful and fitting present. Something that was at first glance out of character for the man.</p><p>"What is this?" Loki said lifting an object from a box while frowning. It had a very... obvious... shape. Thick and long it was made in some slick, black, material. Above what could only be a handle there was a wide circle.</p><p>"That", Tony said with a smirk, "is a sex toy. Made by yours truly. Well... I designed it and then had it costume made. My workshop isn't a place to make that kind of thing."</p><p>"A toy for sex?" Now the god was clearly interested. </p><p>"Yep. This one is specifically designed to be used in the ass. That's why you have the wide guard. There is a motor in it, so it will vibrate when active. Best battery on the market."</p><p>"But why?" Steve asked. Grin slipping the engineer seemed embarrassed. </p><p>"Look, I love having sex with you two. I love both of you. But in comparison I'm only a normal human. My stamina can't keep up. With this, I can still give something even when my body no longer can."</p><p>"You shouldn't sell yourself so short", the Trickster said and reached out to hold Tony's hand. "I love you both. Not because of the sex but because of your hearts, your minds. Because of who you are. You give me a lot."</p><p>"Loki is right, Tony. It is what's inside that matters. That's what makes you who you are and we love you for it."</p><p>"Thanks, guys", the engineer wiped his eyes. "Still, I spent a lot of time on that so I definitely hope we will use it."</p><p>All three of them laughed. For a long while they sat in comfortable silence as Christmas Eve turned into Christmas Day, emptying their cups and exchanging the occasional kiss. They did end up premiering the sex toy that night, much to Loki's satisfaction. As they fell asleep bundled together in a mess of limbs snow started falling outside. Pulling his fellas closer Steve counted his many blessings and sent a prayer for many more to come. </p><hr/><p>As the next day of Yule celebrations were winding down Loki wished he could go back to the night before. It had been everything he wanted from such celebration. Quiet, comfortable and with people he loved. From the next year onwards the holiday would be mostly for the twins, if he had anything to say about the matter. Having to deal with Thor during a time when you were supposed to be happy was... the worst. He was loud, obnoxious and had to be the centre of attention at all times.</p><p>Then there were his gifts. Where the humans had given each other, and him, simple but thoughtful things the god of thunder had not. Romanoff had been given a dress that was obviously too big for her and would need to be altered. Barton received a hawkers' whistle, which was useless to him. Banner alongside Steve was given pieces of armour, which wasn't made for them and wouldn't fit. Tony got a toy. A children's toy. True, there were some technology involved but it was still a toy. The engineer was very dubious about it and with good reason. </p><p>As for Loki... it wasn't that he would have minded a gold ring. It was the fact that <em>he</em> had given the ring to <em>Thor</em> only a decade earlier. He had specifically commissioned it to fit his brother and had added some spellwork so that it would protect the warrior. The fact that Thor didn't seem to remember receiving the ring was kind of a hard blow. It was also callous. Glaring at it he decided he would melt it down and make two new rings from the thick gold. Then give them to his lovers. They at least would appreciate it. </p><p>Little did he know that his evening was about to become even worse.</p><hr/><p>He didn't miss his brother's expression when he received the gift. Thor felt a bit offended. It was a nice ring, plain and pure gold. Surely it didn't warrant an expression of disgust.</p><p>They had barely talked since his return to Midgard and Loki had gone out of his way to avoid him. The Trickster had refused any physical contact, even by accident. It was starting to anger him. As the younger he should have adhered to the Thunderer but he ignored him instead. And now he scoffed at a gift that Thor had chosen to give him. Seeing as they had no obligation to participate in this mortal feast.</p><p>As the god of mischief stood and started walking towards the elevator, probably to hide somewhere, the god of thunder grabbed his arm. And felt something that should be impossible. Few were aware of the fact that the Thunderer was also a fertility god. Usually it pertained only to crops, due to his association with rain, but he could also feel if someone was growing a new life in their body.</p><p>"Loki", he said coldly. "Why are you pregnant?" His brother paled and started to jerk his arm.</p><p>"Thor", he growled. "Let go of me."</p><p>"Not until you answer my question! Why can I feel two life forces coming from your body? Do you really feel the need to defile the house of Odin like this? To shame all of Asgard with your unnatural ways? Answer me!" Thor shook the slimmer god roughly, shouting at him. "Who did you trick into this, Loki? Who did you defile for your wickedness?"</p><p>"Hey!" came a sharp call and the Trickster was literally wrestled from his grip and away for him. As the flurry of limbs grew still the Thunderer saw his brother being cradled protectively by Stark. In front of him stood the Captain with in angry scowl, hand an inch from the warrior's chest. Stopping him from moving forward. Rogers then turned around and knelt on the floor by Loki and the Man of Iron. The god of mischief was breathing heavily. </p><p>"Easy", the short human said. "Breathe, that's it. Breathe." As the Captain joined them Stark transferred the dark god to Rogers just as the Trickster shamefully burst out in tears. Sobbing into the arms of someone who had no reason to show such compassion. All while the inventor rubbed Loki's back soothingly. </p><p>"What is the meaning of this?" Thor demanded.</p><p>"You don't get to make demands or accusations", Stark said and got to his feet. "Not after that little display."</p><p>"I don't know what spell my brother has placed on you but..."</p><p>"None! Loki hasn't done anything wrong."</p><p>"Stark, I understand that you might confused but you can't underestimate him. You have no reason to defend him."</p><p>"Except that I'm the father to one of those kids", the Man of Iron shouted. "And Steve is the other. Your niece and nephew. And you just decide to manhandle your brother just because you found out? While spewing crap!"</p><p>Thor couldn't believe his ears. To think that his brother had done such thing. "You have bewitched and defiled my shieldbrothers!" he growled at Loki who flinched visibly. Still hiding against Rogers' chest like a coward.</p><p>Something hard and made out metal collided with his cheek. He was shocked to see Stark wearing one of his gauntlets. It was closed in a fist and the second gauntlets was forming on the man's other hand. There was pure fury on the inventor's face.</p><p>"You will not say another word about the man I love", he declared. "Or I will do my best to kick you out of that window. With or without help."</p><p>"Stark..."</p><p>"Shut up. Not a single word from you. We are happy, the three of us. It is unusual, not wrong. The twins are our children and we couldn't be happier."</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"I told you to shut up. You won't go near Loki again unless it is for an apology. And you won't <em>ever</em> be allowed near our son and daughter."</p><p>Looking around Thor was shocked to see the same disgust and anger on all of their faces. Not a single one of them even attempted to take his side. Swallowing he summoned Mjolnir and walked out to the balcony. There was no way he could return to Asgard like this. And there was only one place he could go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The new year rolled around without any contact from Thor and Loki knew what he had to do. It was something he had intended to do sooner or later anyway but he had hoped to have a bit more time. Alas, his brother had, as always, shattered that hope. At this point it was better he went to talk with Odin himself than wait to be summoned. Even if the Thunderer had not returned to the Realm, it was better to take some precautions. </p><p>"I need to go back to Asgard", he told his lovers. "Only for a short while." Both of them froze and stared at him wide-eyed. </p><p>"Why so suddenly?" Tony asked. "If this is about what Thor said, then..."</p><p>"That's not it", the Trickster shook his head. "At least, that's not all of it. But I'm still a prince of the Realm and I rather Father hear of my pregnancy from me than from Thor."</p><p>"Is it safe?" Steve asked while frowning. "What if it hurts the twins?"</p><p>"It won't. I had always intended to go for a while but now I can't really wait. But the Bifrost won't hurt our children." They were obviously unhappy and he couldn't blame them. Their exposure to Asgard and Asgardian culture had been limited. What they had seen was nothing good. "Odin is not like Thor. Most people don't share his views."</p><p>"How can you be so sure?" the engineer said.</p><p>"Because his views are generally limited to me. That's why he placed the blame on me, not the two of you."</p><p>"Loki", the soldier said and cradled his face. "What he said, it was an insult to all of us. He invalidated our feelings, our relationship. That he blamed you is horrible and wrong. However, you don't have to feel like you are his only target."</p><p>"Steve is right, Mischief", Tony placed a warm arm at his back. "He is using you to justify his shitty views and I still want to punch his teeth out. But, he wouldn't react that way if he wasn't homophobic."</p><p>Sighing Loki leaned into their warmth. They were such amazing people who deserved so much. If he had a choice he wouldn't go but... "I still need to go back to Asgard", he said. "It shouldn't be for long. A few days at most. You don't need to worry for me. If nothing else my mother will be there and she won't let anything happen to her grandchildren."</p><p>They still looked unhappy but they nodded in understanding. He didn't tell them that he had another reason for going. It wouldn't do to get their hopes up.</p><p>"Do you have to go now?" Steve asked.</p><p>"It can wait until morning", the god said.</p><p>"Good." Taking this as their signal his lovers began kissing him all over while letting their hands wander underneath his clothes. It was such a simple thing to relax into their touch. When Tony tugged him towards the bedroom he followed willingly, opening himself to them both. To their love and sincerity. All while praying to the Norns that Odin would accept his request.</p><hr/><p>Seeing his youngest son again after many months was unexpectedly pleasing. Loki looked healthy. A little less pale than normal and not as thin. The boy was wearing a loose tunic and soft pants. A far cry from his usual armour and hard appearance. Odin sent his advisors away as the god of mischief approached the throne.</p><p>"Father", he greeted with a slight bow. "I was hoping we could talk in private?"</p><p>"Of course, my son", the king said and led the younger man to his study. "Thor is not with you?"</p><p>"...no."</p><p>They sat down on opposite sides of his desk. For some reason Loki seemed nervous and one hand kept wandering back to his stomach. He also seemed reluctant to look Odin in the eyes.</p><p>"Father... I", he took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant. With twins."</p><p>Ah. That explained his behaviour. It wasn't visible, of course. The Trickster had not been on Midgard for even a full year. His pregnancy wouldn't be easily seen for a while yet.</p><p>"What did your brother say?"</p><p>"He... didn't take it well..." the younger god looked away, becoming oddly vulnerable. "He said some very unkind things. About me and about the twin's fathers."</p><p>Fathers. In plural. And even though his son seemed reluctant to tell him Odin had been king for millennia. He could read between the lines.</p><p>"Your lovers are mortals", he said. "And I'm guessing part of the Avengers?"</p><p>"Yes... Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. Both are very good men. None of us expected to end up in this situation but they have shown me so much love and kindness. Every step of the way."</p><p>"You didn't expect... Loki, could you tell me how this relationship came to be?"</p><p>The Trickster was visibly uncomfortable but conceded, explaining how they had run ins with Amoura and how he had felt a budding attraction to both humans. Then someone had sent him a Nattvaka, a flower he didn't recognise in time. How he discovered his pregnancy and that both men had chosen to stay by his side. He also explained how both could be the father of his unborn children.</p><p>"I see", Odin said calmly. "Did they remember anything from that first night?"</p><p>"Most of it except each other. Neither of them are upset by this."</p><p>"Hmm, well, it is not as uncommon among the Jotun." Loki looked at him in surprise. "My mother, your grandmother, was Jotun. Bestla. She once told me how her own mother had used Nattvaka to induce mating with more than one mate. Apparently the forgetfulness is a way to protect the unborn children."</p><p>"Then... this <em>is</em> a Jotun trait? Superfecundaction?"</p><p>"It is. The harshness of Jotunheim has made this a necessity and it is not uncommon."</p><p>"Father... are you cross with me?"</p><p>"Cross with you? Son, why would you think that?" To the old king's surprise tears started forming in the green eyes. His son was usually to proud to allow others to see such a display. </p><p>"Thor, he... he said I have defiled the house of Odin and the whole of Asgard with my deviant ways. He accused me of having bewitched the mortals, tricking them into... into impregnating me." Loki took a shaky breath. "He became very angry and... violent with me."</p><p>Cursing his oldest son silently Odin rose and rounded the desk. Placing a hand on the Trickster's shoulder. Making him look up. There were many things he had regretted during the time he thought the boy lost to him. Lost to the void and his own despair. Including his blindness to how his sons interacted with each other. Especially how Thor would often belittle his brother. That was why, when he learned Loki was still alive, he had investigated what had happened during his missing time. What he learned had reduced him to tears.</p><p>And now his boy feared his rage because he was pregnant, twins fathered by mortals. Even though there were circumstances surrounding the pregnancy and by all accounts the god of mischief was happy.</p><p>"You have nothing to be ashamed of", the old man said. "You have defiled nothing. You have come so far, Loki, and I'm nothing but proud of you."</p><p>"I... thank you." Loki dried his tears and was silent for a long time before he spoke up again. "I have a request to make", he admitted.</p><p>"I can take a guess", Odin said dryly.</p><p>"It is not really for my own sake", the younger god touched his abdomen again. "I have known them for less than a year. No matter how much I love them now and they love me there are no guarantees that our relationship will last. I'm making this request for the sake of my son and daughter. I want them to have their fathers in their lives. To give them a chance."</p><p>It was a remarkably selfless request. And a sign of how much his youngest son had grown. If only Thor could finally start to show the same. For all that he had appeared to have changed it seemed he had only been paying lip service in order to go to Midgard. </p><p>"I will grant you this", he said and Loki brightened significantly. "You will have to make the offer and I definitely expect you to introduce them to both me and your mother."</p><p>"Thank you, Father. I... thank you. And I will."</p><p>"Good, come see before you return to Midgard. Now, you should go tell Frigga she will become a grandmother." And he would be a grandfather. If things worked out well between his youngest son and the mortals maybe these twins wouldn't be their only children. After his son had left Odin began drafting a law that would make it possible for three or more people to get married. There were no need to make it legal for same-sex couples, that had been acceptable ever since his own father, Bor, married Bestla. Loki deserved a chance to be happy. And Thor would regret his actions or never become king.</p><hr/><p>It had taken him a couple of minutes before he had found the opportunity to tell his mother that he was expecting. She had been so happy just to see him that she had talked rapidly, asking questions without waiting for an answer. Then, when she stopped for air, he took his chance. </p><p>"I'm pregnant", he said, feeling far more confident now that he had Odin's blessing. "With twins."</p><p>"Oh, Loki, that is wonderful news", she chirped and hugged him even more. "Tell me everything." He did, almost. There was no reason to go into to much detail. Especially in regards to the physical side of it all. He felt very vindicated when she became angry at his brother.</p><p>"Father has granted me a favour", the Trickster told the Queen. "I don't know if they will accept but, the option is there."</p><p>"I'm so happy for you", she said. "You have to let me get you some baby things when you are nearing your due date."</p><p>"It is nearly six months before that."</p><p>"Hmm, true. Well, no reason we can't begin early. This is for my granddaughter and grandson after all. My first grandchildren. So exciting."</p><p>"You think Thor will have children?"</p><p>"It is not impossible", Frigga smiled mischievously. "And nothing says that this will be your only pregnancy. Especially if your two loved ones remain by your side for centuries to come."</p><p>Loki paused at that. He had been so focused on his current pregnancy that he had not considered what the future might bring. The more he thought about having more children with Steve and Tony the more he liked the idea. Maybe, just maybe, that could be something he could hope for. Placing his hands on his small swell he smiled to himself. A family of his own. A bit unusual but that was okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been over a week since Loki went up to Asgard. Over a week. And not a single word. Not even a message. It was driving Tony nuts. During this time Steve had been amazing. Calming him down and giving him a shoulder to lean on. The soldier had suggested a couple of days in that he officially move into the penthouse and that maybe they could arrange something for all three of them. This had fired up the engineer at first who had called in an army of contractors. Knocking down walls here and placing walls there. Resulting in a bedroom fit for three people. Each of them with their own walk-in closet, a large bathroom that could accommodate all of them and, of course, an even bigger bed.</p><p>It was admittedly a bit ridiculous but he had the money to throw around. He had also taken the opportunity to arrange for a nursery. Across the hall from their bedroom. Painted in muted green it had its own bathroom, all of it suitable for small children. A changing table, a tiny toilet, a bathtub with adjustable depth and a towel rack. In the nursery itself there were two cots, plenty of plushies and a big dresser. A secured dresser. Attached to the wall.</p><p>And because he didn't do things by small measures he had also commissioned two rooms for his boyfriends' hobbies. A studio for Steve and a library with a desk for Loki. Upon seeing it all the blond had been quite amazed and had then told him it looked great. While the contractors worked Tony had slept on the soldier's floor and helped him choose what to move up to the penthouse. </p><p>The one thing they had not done during this time was having sex. They had kissed plenty but no sex. It wasn't that the Trickster would have minded if they did. Heck, he usually encouraged them to be more intimate with each other even without him. It just... didn't feel right, it was like something was missing when it was just the two of them.</p><p>Looking out window on the city below Tony sighed. He knew exactly what was missing. Or rather, who. Never had he thought that his life would end up looking like this but he couldn't make himself care. A steady arm draped around his shoulders and carefully pulled him closer.</p><p>"He will be back soon", Steve said. "He is simply spending some time with his parents. Asgard is after all his home."</p><p>"Is it? I was kind of hoping this was his home now", the engineer said. Then he shook his head. "No, I get it. And they probably have a few things to hash out with him being pregnant and all. I just miss him."</p><p>"I know. I miss him as well. It is like a hole in my heart. A chunk of it missing. I'm glad you are not away as well. Because then my heart would be empty."</p><p>"Gods, Steve!" Chuckling the brunett leaned him. "You are such a sap. How do you manage to say stuff like that with a straight face? Don't you feel embarrassing?"</p><p>"Not when I'm just stating the truth", the soldier smiled at him. "I'm not so awkward as many think. Heck, I had my own show before finally being allow to fight."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yep. They had me put on a show to sell war bonds. Where do you think my superhero name comes from?"</p><p>Tony laughed and decided he would try to find old footage of a show. It was would probably be hilarious and it was another piece in the puzzle. Learning more about the blond. Returning his smile Steve bent down and kissed him. As always it sent shivers down his spine. The sheer amount of love one kiss could carry. It was the same with Loki, with the added effect of the god's magic sometimes flowing through him. They kissed again. And again. Over and over. Long, intent and very intimate kisses. Until...</p><p>"Not what I was expecting to see today." Jumping apart and looking behind them it took Tony a moment to see who had spoken.</p><p>"Rhodey", he said. And that was exactly who was standing just outside the elevator. Together with... "Pepper."</p><p>"When you said you wanted a 'Consent is sexy' campaign I thought it was odd", the strawberry blonde woman said in a strained voice. "Then I'm told you hired contractors to do significant remodeling to the penthouse."</p><p>"Yeah, I don't care about any of the that", Rhodes said. "I want to know why you are locking lips with Captain America."</p><p>With a start the engineer realised he had not told either of them what was going on. About his relationship with not one but two men. One of whom were a former super villain god. Steve placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. </p><p>"I will be on the common floor", he said. "Have Jarvis call me if you need me. For any reason. Alright?"</p><p>"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure. Thanks, babe."</p><p>"No problem", the blond smiled softly and kissed him gently before making his way past the two guests. Both of whom were staring at him. Once the elevator door closed he cleared his throat. "I have a few things to catch you guys up on."</p><p>"A few is an understatement", Pepper said and walked over to a sofa, sitting down. "Are you dating Steve now?"</p><p>"It is a tad bit more complicated than that", Tony said and sat down himself. "I am dating Steve, yes, but we are also dating Loki."</p><p>"Loki", Rhodey said. "As in the insane god hellbent on ruling Earth?" The black man had apparently decided he should remain standing. Arms crossed and expression displeased. </p><p>"Hey! He was tortured and then brainwashed. You should now about that. Also, Loki is not insane. Not anymore than the rest of us."</p><p>"Tony..." Pepper said faintly. "Are you really saying that you are dating two people at the same time?"</p><p>"Yep. Me, Steve and Loki. We are a trio."</p><p>"And where is he now?"</p><p>"He is temporarily back on Asgard. He wanted to tell his folks about his pregnancy."</p><p>"What?!" Both his friends shouted at the same time and the engineer winced.</p><p>"Uh, yeah. Me and Steve are going to be dads. Yay?"</p><p>"Hang on", Rhodes said. "Only one of you are the actual dad, right?"</p><p>"That's the really amazing part. Loki is carrying twins and somehow Steve and I fathered one each. And honestly? I don't care. Both of them are <em>our</em> kids. A boy and a girl."</p><p>"Aha, but only one of the kids are actually yours."</p><p>"No, see platypus, that's the things. They are both mine, Steve's and Loki's."</p><p>"Yeah but you definitely have either a son or a daughter."</p><p>"I have a son <em>and</em> a daughter. Or rather I will once they are born. Loki's due date is like in August because apparently his species gestate for twelve months."</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me?" Pepper demanded.</p><p>"Honestly? I forgot."</p><p>"You forgot... Tony... do you have any idea what impact this could have on Stark Industries?"</p><p>"Actually, I don't give a fuck. I'm happier than ever. I have two amazing people who for some reason love me and I'm going to be a dad."</p><p>"You can't be that selfish!"</p><p>"Actually, I can and I am." Tony was aware that Rhodey was watching him intently. For all that he had tried to convince the engineer that only one of the twins were his the colonel had known his the longest. Ever since they shared a room in MIT. Through thick and thin.</p><p>"Alright", he said. "If you are that sure I believe you."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I believe that you really want this weird ass relationship and that you are willing to raise a kid that's not related to you by blood."</p><p>"Blood isn't all that matters, Rhodey. I have simply decided to not make a distinction. It doesn't matter which twins I actually fathered or which twin Steve fathered. I will love both of them equally anyway because they are children I will have with the men I love."</p><p>"And I'm saying I believe you. If anyone try to cause trouble I will support you. Also, you better let me meet Loki or I will punch you."</p><p>Tony couldn't help but lough out loud at that. He ignored Pepper who just sighed and looked resigned. She would come around. Him having odd relationships was not something new and if the public didn't approve, well. What did he care?</p><hr/><p>Jarvis informed him that Colonel Rhodes and Pepper had left. Their visit had reminded Steve that he hadn't talked with Sam in a while. So, he had taken the opportunity to call him. The Falcon had listened without interruption and had then asked if he would be allowed to meet with Loki and Tony. When prodded he admitted he wanted to meet the men who had managed to tie down Captain America. Before ending the phone call he had promised to properly introduce his friend to his fellas. Hopefully he would soon be able to do the same for Bucky. He just needed to find him. It was proving harder than expected, even with Loki's gift as help.</p><p>Sitting alone Tony had a glass in front of him. Looking thoughtful. The soldier joined him, sitting close but with enough space that the other could choose.</p><p>"Are we crazy?" the engineer asked. "We love two people instead of one. We are having children and doesn't care who is the biological father to either of them. Not to mention that the one who is pregnant is also a man."</p><p>"If we are crazy I don't care", Steve said staunchly. "I have lost too much in my life to care what others think."</p><p>"Heh", Tony huffed and scooted closer. "I can get behind that sentiment."</p><p>Just then something shimmered and Loki appeared in front of them. Looking impeccable as always. Calm. Seeing them his expression softened into one of the softest, purest love. The humans were on their feet in seconds, hurrying over to the god and gather him in their arms. Caressing his face and giving him kisses. He chuckled and let them. Then he sobered and grew solemn. </p><p>"I have something important to talk about with you two. Something very, very important", he said. "And I don't think it should wait."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor was ranting again. For the most part she just tuned it out. Going back to her work Jane was trying to complete her paper based on the readings from the Convergence. As an astrophysicist it had been especially exciting. So many of her theories had been proven correct over the span of a few days. She guessed it was about Loki, as usual. The usual variations of "He is tricking the Avengers" and "Life is so unfair to me". Frankly she was growing a bit tired of it. Like most people she had followed the news on the Trickster and heard about him being innocent. Being so removed from the action she had decided to simply accept that the Avengers believed him and leave it to that.</p>
<p>This day the ranting had grown more insistent since the Thunderer had a new audience in the form of Darcy. The mousy woman was listening with a bored expression and was resting her head in her hand. Jane wasn't paying much attention to them until her intern burst out.</p>
<p>"Woah! Are you homophobic?" she cried, making the astrophysicist to stop writing and turn around. </p>
<p>"Am I fear of sameness?" Thor said in confusion and frowned.</p>
<p>"No, dude, it means that you don't like gay people!"</p>
<p>"Why wouldn't I like happy people?" The confused expression grew deeper.</p>
<p>"What's going on?" Jane asked. "Why are you calling Thor a homophob?"</p>
<p>"Haven't you heard him?" Darcy looked straight up affronted. "He is saying that his brother is a deviant for preferring men and that he is a disgrace!"</p>
<p>That... that did sound rather homophobic to be honest. "I didn't know Loki was gay", the astrophysicist said carefully. </p>
<p>"Who knows if my brother is happy with anything", the blond god grumbled. </p>
<p>"Bring gay means that you are attracted to someone of the same sex. Like a man being attracted to other men or a woman being attracted to other women." If anything her explaination appeared to make him even more confused. </p>
<p>"Why would a woman be attracted to another woman? It is not like they could lie together", he said and Jane felt gobsmacked. Her intern likely felt the same, judging by her furious expression. </p>
<p>"That's just disgusting", she muttered. "What? Sex is only sex when it is between a man and a woman?"</p>
<p>"Of course", Thor was frowning now. "What else would it be?"</p>
<p>"A lot! Wow, you are both sexist and homophobic. You..." at a loss for words the mousy woman got to her feet and stamped her foot. She stomped over to a rickety chair and sat down. The astrophysicist understood her feelings. Especially since she had had actually had sex with the god. It did explain a few things. Like how her pleasure had seemed like an afterthought, not something that should be mutual to his.</p>
<p>"I don't understand", the Thunderer insisted. "Why are you both looking so angry? My brother defiled two of the Avengers with his unnatural ways and even got himself pregnant, that's was all I was saying."</p>
<p>"Two of the Avengers", Jane said faintly. "So he is in a poly relationship. Good for him... who are the other two?"</p>
<p>"Jane? I'm sorry if these news upset you. My brother has bespelled the Man of Iron and the Captain into thinking they are in love with him."</p>
<p>"Damn", Darcy whistled. "I would totally watch that. Three hot guys in a bed? Sign me up."</p>
<p>"Darcy, not now", the astrophysicist hissed. "Thor... the things you are telling me are upsetting but not for the reasons you seem to think. I'm not upset that Loki is in a relationship with Stark and Rogers. Or that people of the same sex have sex. Or that Loki is pregnant - which raises a bunch of questions on its own. I'm upset because... you sound like a jerk."</p>
<p>The god bristled and stood. Swallowing nervously Jane tried to appear calm. And not focus on how threatening Thor appeared in that moment.</p>
<p>"You are basically saying that women exist for the pleasure of men and that any deviation from that is wrong. I have met Sif and maybe you consider her an exception but that doesn't make things any better. The way you are talking about your brother... it is just wrong..."</p>
<p>"Jane", he started.</p>
<p>"Don't. I... I can't do this. I've been blind to much of your faults. Allowed myself to be blind. But I can't be with someone who thinks and acts the way you do."</p>
<p>"But..."</p>
<p>"Please leave, Thor. I hope you can learn to be and do better. But you will do so without me." After he left Jane sank to the floor. Shaking. Seconds later Darcy was clinging to her. Shaken. In her life she had rarely been scared of men but the expression on Thor's face as he walked out had terrified her.</p>
<p>She found herself pitying Loki and that in itself was a bit terrifying. </p><hr/>
<p>"I have something important to tell you", Loki said and gestured to the sofas. Reluctant to let go of him Tony let his arms fall and the three of them walked the few steps before sitting down.</p>
<p>"Is there something wrong?" Steve asked and was frowning in worry.</p>
<p>"No, not at all", the Trickster took a deep breath. "I have told you before that I'm a Jotun but I have never shown my true form before, right?"</p>
<p>"I didn't know you had a 'true form", the engineer said. "I doubt any of us will care, Lokes."</p>
<p>"I know that. I just feel that I need to be completely honest with you both." Closing his eyes the god shimmered and... became blue. A dark azure with odd markings across the skin. When he opened his eyes the green was gone, replaced with a deep red. Other than that? There was no difference. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I still want to bang you. And cover you in kisses", Tony said and crossed his arms.</p>
<p>"You are still Loki", Steve said stubbornly. "That's all I care about."</p>
<p>"I didn't expect anything else", the Trickster returned to his pale complexion. "My reason for showing you this form is this." From a dimensional pocket he brought forth two small, wooden boxes. Tapping each lid lightly made them melt away. Revealing two very yellow apples.</p>
<p>"Fruit", the brunett said. "Does it mean anything?"</p>
<p>"These are the Apples of Idun", the god explained. "For any of the higher races it increase health and endurance. For a mortal it grants the lifespan of the higher races, increase strength, healing, endurance and much more."</p>
<p>"They would make us into gods?" the soldier asked. Tony eyed the apples dubiously. That sounded fishy. But Loki shook his head.</p>
<p>"Only the Norns can appoint new gods into the Norse pantheon. But they would make your general makeup similar to that of an Asgardian. It is very rare that Odin grants these, much less two at the same time."</p>
<p>"They are for us", the engineer said, amazed. "You asked for our sake."</p>
<p>"I did. Because I love you and because I want you to be in our children's lives for centuries to come."</p>
<p>"How soon would we notice a difference?" asked Steve, practical as always. </p>
<p>"It would be gradual over a few weeks but you would start to feel some effects right away."</p>
<p>Tony didn't even hesitate. Picking up one apple he started devouring it rapidly. Beside him the blond was doing the same. As he swallowed the last bite he saw that Loki had tears in his eyes and was smiling wobbly. The engineer rounded the table and pulled the god into his arms. They were then both embraced by Steve who lost his footing, pulling them down onto the floor in a pile. For a long time, they didn't even bother to move from their sprawl.</p>
<p>"Thank you", the Trickster choked out. "I love you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Confession time. I'm not a huge fan of Darcy Lewis. Or rather, I'm not a fan of the way she is often used by the fandom. Whenever she is given any focus she is turned into this weird Mary Sue that doesn't act even close to her movie counterpart. It is to the point I actively avoid stories that include her in the tags. 

</p><p>Outside of the fandom? She is just another character that pops up in two movies and isn't very important or special. I neither like or dislike that character. But fandom Darcy? Nope.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quite amusing watching how energetic Tony became after eating the apple. Similar to when he had drunk too much coffee he was running high for hours on end. Working tirelessly in his workshop only to collapse and then start doing something else with the same vigor once he had recovered. Loki had known that the affect could initially be intense but he had not expected it to be to quite this extent. While Steve was also affected it wasn't nearly to the same degree. His experience with the the serum meant he was able to handle the changes better. Even if he would spend more time in the gym or going for longer jogs than before.</p><p>One place where the engineer's sudden energy was noticed the most was in bed. Something the Trickster definitely didn't mind. With more stamina and energy his lovers could be more vigorous and keep going for longer. Meaning he was fully satisfied <em>every night</em>. And with his increased durability the engineer could take their weight. Allowing for more positions that had not been possible before. The new bedroom was very welcome to say the least.</p><p>"You are so beautiful", Tony panted and he trusted into Loki's body, groaning as he in turn was thrust into by Steve. No longer risking being crushed from being sandwiched between a super soldier and a god. Pulling down the brunett's head for a kiss the Trickster felt so, so good. </p><p>"You still talk too much", he chuckled and moaned as white teeth scraped his neck. His shorter lover wouldn't be able to keep going for much longer. Not with so much stimulation. As predicted the engineer let out a shout and shuddered. The soldier withdrew a bit, pulling out carefully, to allow Tony to crawl to the side. He settled in, grinning. Shaking his head the god held out his arms for the blond who bent down and kissed him. They slotted together and made a show for their other lover to watch.</p><p>"Aw yeah", he moaned. "You are sooo hot and gorgeous."</p><p>"You can join in if you want", Steve huffed a chuckle. "I won't stop you."</p><p>"Nah, I'm good just watching for now." Glancing to the side Loki saw that the brunett was massaging his own length lazily while watching them intently. It made him smile, love welling up in his chest. They were so well balanced and that hadn't changed. A true blessing. Warm lips pressed against his own and he answered by opening them, letting his tongue slip out. The soldier did the same, making the kisses heavy and wet. Already on the verge they came soon. Panting slightly the god changed form and turning on her side. Magic whispered over their bodies, cleaning them up a bit.</p><p>"Have me", she said hoarsely to her lovers. "Make me scream."</p><p>"So greedy", Tony chuckled. </p><p>"As much as you want, doll", Steve promised. They moved closer to her waiting body, proud members already stiff again, seeking her entrances. Loki sighed as they entered her. Hands on her breasts and hips increasing the pleasure. This was familiar and something she had enjoyed from the start. Now after the apples there was no need to wait for them to recover. As soon as they finished she used magic once more, changed side and her lovers could once more fill her body. Had the goddess been a normal human or even an Asgardian woman she would have been huge by now, swollen with child. But because she had so much time left it wasn't an issue.</p><p>Once all of their energy had run its course they more or less dropped off into sleep. Changing once more the Trickster let himself relax in their embrace. Whatever the future brought he would always cherish this. And he would always love these two very different men, of that he was convinced. </p>
<hr/><p>He had never been in the Tower before now. New York, several times. But never had he visited Avengers Tower. Now he had been invited to not only visit but join the team. All depended on how it went today. Steve had also mentioned he needed help figuring out where Barnes might be.</p><p>Stepping out of the elevator Sam tried to appear nonchalant. At ease. Like this was an everyday occurrence and not something potentially life changing. The floor was spacious and comfortable. It also had a decidedly communal feel to it. Sofas, a huge TV on the wall and bookshelves with both books and games. To the side he could see a large kitchen with a kitchen island and stools. There was even a bar. With a... robot? Blinking the black man wasn't quite sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing.</p><p>"Ah, you must be Master Wilson", the... robot said. "Would you like something to drink?"</p><p>"Uh... sure... what about some scotch?"</p><p>"On the rocks?"</p><p>"Yeah, let's go with that..." Sam watched in fascination as the thing deftly hacked a large piece of ice off, placed it in a tumbler and then pouted scotch over it.  It then walked around the counter and handed it to him. "Thanks..." he cautiously sipped on the drink. It tasted normal.</p><p>"I see you have met Jimmy", an amused said from behind him and he spun. Coming face to face with none other than Tony Stark. "Sup."</p><p>"Uh, hi. Sorry, did you call... that... er... robot... Jimmy?"</p><p>"Yep", the p snapped as the billionaire rounded him. "Hey Jimmy. Mind pouring me a Long Island Tea?"</p><p>"Not at all, Master Stark", Jimmy said.</p><p>"Did you make him?" Falcon asked.</p><p>"I wish but nope", Stark shook his head. "Jimmy was wandering around in New Jersey terrorising coffee shops by walking in and start making tea. All sorts of teas and nothing else. Long story short, the Avengers were called in and instead of destroying him we tweaked his programming a bit. Now he is able to make any drink, even if he still prefer to make tea when possible."</p><p>"Good to know. And why is he called 'Jimmy's?"</p><p>"We voted. I wanted to call him C3PO but was overruled." The robot handed the inventor a glass. "Thanks, Jimmy."</p><p>"Anytime, Master Stark."</p><p>"You call Loki Loki but me Stark... can't beat tea, huh."</p><p>"Isn't it a bit early to have alcohol?" Sam said.</p><p>"I don't know, you tell me", Stark grinned and nodded to the tumbler in the black man's hand. Who shook his head and chuckled.</p><p>"Touché. So, where is the man of the hour?"</p><p>"Depends on which one you want."</p><p>"Well, it was Steve who called but I would very much like to meet Loki. Seeing as they are dating each other."</p><p>"You mean seeing as they are dating <em>me</em>."</p><p>Starting Falcon chuckled again. "Oh yeah, Steve told me he was dating both of you. Kudos to you."</p><p>"You are taking this way better than my own friends did", Stark noted. "They kept questioning me and making it sound like it was weird."</p><p>"It is unusual, you can't deny that but as I see it, it is none of my business."</p><p>"So no shovel talk?"</p><p>"Steve is a grown ass man", Sam sipped his drink. "He doesn't need me to defend his honour or some other crap like that. Besides, it is seriously outdated."</p><p>"I like you, Wilson. I can see why Steve wants you on the rooster. And you are in luck, we have two floors open."</p><p>"Call me Sam. How come there are two open floors?"</p><p>"If you call me Tony. One apartment was Thor's and he is not welcome here anymore. The other one was Steve's and he has moved into the penthouse with me and Loki."</p><p>"You kicked Thor off the team?"</p><p>"Yeah. We are not advertising it, for obvious reasons. But he is off the team. He was being violent towards Loki when he found out Loki is pregnant and proved himself to be a homophob. Probably sexist as well. So, we won't let him come here."</p><p>Sam nodded. As a veteran he had seen his own share of homophobia and sexism. It had never sat right with him. So what is people loved someone of the same sex? None of his or anyone's business. Or, as in this case, if three people decided they wanted a relationship together. As long as everything was consensual it was up to them. Besides, being violent to a pregnant person was inexcusable. </p><p>"I won't say anything about it", he promised. "But if that's how he is really like, I'm glad I didn't have to meet him."</p><p>"See, I knew I liked you", Stark... <em>Tony</em> said and clasped his shoulder. The grip was unexpectedly strong. "Let's go meet Mischief and Captain Handsome."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After leaving Jane's apartment he had travelled to different ends of Midgard. Looking for a place to let out his anger. In the end he had ended up in Norway facing a cliffside. There were no houses nearby and no roads. Facing the ocean Thor let out mighty roars in anger and frustration. He even let his lightning blast across the sky. Two days he let his anger out. Then...</p><p>"Are you but a child, then? Ruled by your emotions and nothing else." Turning in shock the Thunderer came face to face with his father. Odin seemed tired, old. Carrying Gungnir in one hand he was dressed on a simple, white robe.</p><p>"Father", the warrior greeted. "I wasn't expecting to see you here on Midgard."</p><p>"You wouldn't would you", the old man sighed. "Loki told me what you did."</p><p>"Father... I don't know what falsehood my brother told you but the things he has done... he deceived my shieldbrothers. Pulling them into an unnatural relationship."</p><p>"That is enough, Thor. Do you think me so weak minded that I wouldn't be able to tell if your brother is truthful or not."</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"I said it is enough. You will listen. I don't know where you got your notion that same-sex relationships are wrong but that doesn't matter. If I were to let you take the throne now, you would likely overturn laws that have been in place for well over five thousand years."</p><p>Thor frowned, the implications of Odin's words were both confusing him and worrying him. "Father... what are you saying? Am I to believe that you would deny me the throne over this?"</p><p>"I would deny you the throne because you have proven yourself inept and childish. Even when I was trying to teach you the skills required you refused to learn. Even going so far as to pretend in order to escape your duties."</p><p>"But if not me, then who..."</p><p>"The line of succession is clear. If you would prove yourself unworthy of the throne Loki will take up the mantle instead. Should he refuse your mother will become Queen Regent until either his or your children are old enough to take up the mantle."</p><p>"You would let children from such an unnatural union inherit the throne?!" He wasn't prepared for the slap. It wasn't very hard but it was enough to stun him into silence. Staring at his father Thor saw a fury that was even worse than after his incursion to Jotunheim. </p><p>"You will <em>not</em> speak of your brother and your brother's children in such manner", Odin growled. "Your brother is not unnatural nor is his children."</p><p>"He was impregnated by a man! Two of them!"</p><p>"Your brother is Jotun!"</p><p>"So what?!"</p><p>"All Jotun has the ability to carry a child. Even the ability to be impregnated by more than one mate is completely normal for them! My mother would cry if she saw her grandson being such an insolent child."</p><p>"What does my grandmother have to do with this?"</p><p>"Bestla was Jotun. Making you part Jotun yourself." The blond warrior stared at him. "She told me many things of her people. My biggest mistake was assuming that Loki would never find out his true heritage. And not telling him the truth. I have turned a blind eye to your brother's pain for too long and it nearly cost me my son. You are not allowed to be the reason I lose him again."</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"You need to learn. Truly learn." Odin sighed and shook his head. "Until you have truly learned how to care and tolerate others you won't be returning to Asgard. I won't make you mortal and you are free to leave Midgard if you can find the means. The Bifrost will be closed to you."</p><p>Thor felt anger rise in his chest. "Are you banishing me again?" he growled. "All because I disagree with you?"</p><p>"Some things you can't disagree with, Thor", his father said. "Some things you have to accept even if you don't understand them. But there will be one thing that will be the same as when you were banished." The old king gestured and Mjolnir flew into his hand. In anger the warrior tried to summon the hammer but it wouldn't come. It was like his connection had been cut.</p><p>"You can't do this!"</p><p>"I already have."</p><p>"Loki can't lift it!"</p><p>"Perhaps. But I have hope that one of his mates might be able to. Your mother and I is heading there now to meet the men your brother choose. I want to see the people Loki thought worthy of receiving a golden apple."</p><p>Thor felt like someone had punched him and lifting his gaze he saw Frigga standing a few meters away. There were tears in her eyes and she looked disappointed. In him. Stark and Rogers had been granted apples. You couldn't eat them while under a spell. If you accepted them it was because you did so willingly. </p><p>He watched his parents walk away, feeling very alone suddenly. Sitting down hard he realised he now had no one on his side. Now, he was completely on his own.</p>
<hr/><p>The meeting had been in the works for a few days. And it would be big. First it would be Pepper and Rhodey being introduced to Loki for the first time. Then it would be Steve and Tony meeting the King and Queen of Asgard. It was the last one that had the engineer freaking out. This wasn't just meeting the parents, this was <em>the</em> meeting.</p><p>For practical reasons they were going to be on the common floor and everyone would be there. All the Avengers plus Wilson, Loki, Pepper, Rhodey and Royal parents. Honestly, the only one missing would be Thor and he wasn't invited. </p><p>"Be at ease, elske", the Trickster said amused. "They won't eat you."</p><p>"No but what if they don't like and decide to turn me into a frog or something."</p><p>"Then I turn you back", the god took Tony's hand and squeezed it. "What about you, dear?" The last was addressed to Steve who was in parade stance. Back straight and arms crossed behind him.</p><p>"I just want to make a good impression", the soldier said. "I have never done this."</p><p>"You two worry too much, they will love you." Loki released the engineer's hand to go make some last minutes adjustments. </p><p>"Dang, you are lucky", the brunett told the blond.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Your friend just shrugged and you are you. Everyone loves you."</p><p>"I would say the Nazis disagreed", Steve said dryly. "I'm also nervous, you know. And I don't know what Bucky will think. If I will ever find him..."</p><p>"His your friend", Tony insisted. "And we <em>will</em> find him."</p><p>"Thank you, doll. I would point out that Rhodes and Pepper are your friends but that would be mean."</p><p>"I get your point..." the engineer sighed. "Can't you relax a bit before they get here? I could use a hug and Loki is busy." Chuckling the soldier <em>did</em> relax and pulled him into his arms. Even kissing his cheek. Which of course meant that his friends choose that moment to walk in. Blinking the brunett was surprised to see Happy with them. Who had obviously been warned because he just rolled his eyes.</p><p>"So, where is he?" Rhodey demanded of Tony.</p><p>"Rude. No hi for me?"</p><p>"You will survive."</p><p>With his usual perfect timing Loki joined them smoothly, offering a tray with drinks. Taking a glass he raised it. "Miss Potts and Colonel Rhodes I presume? And Mr. Hogan, yes?" He took a sip of his glass, noticed their looks and smiled. "A soft drink. A cola I believe you call it. These are supposedly coke and rum. At least that's what Jimmy told me." They hesitantly took a glass each but didn't drink. Shaking his head Tony took one as well and then another to give to Steve. Normal alcohol had never had an effect on the super soldier and now they didn't affect the engineer either. Which was pretty awesome. He could enjoy the taste without any of the side effects. </p><p>There was a bright light out on the balcony and two figures took form. The god of mischief smiled brightly and hurried out. All the humans watched as he escorted an elderly man and a stunningly beautiful woman inside.</p><p>"Loves, friends", he said. "Allow me to introduce Odin All-Father and Frigga All-Mother, king and queen of Asgard."</p><p>"Your majesties", Steve said and bowed. Tony followed suit hurriedly. "My name is Steve Rogers."</p><p>"Uh, er, right. Tony Stark, Iron Man and all that."</p><p>The woman weighed them both before smiling and nodding benevolently. "I'm pleased to meet the men my son has chosen", she said. "I have no doubt you are remarkable in your own right."</p><p>"I have all confidence in my son's judge of character", the old man said. "Even so, I have a challenge for you." To everyone's surprise he set Thor's hammer down on the table, handle pointing out.</p><p>"You saw him", Loki said softly. </p><p>"We talked", Odin agreed. "There are some things you and I need to discuss later but that can wait. For now I invite anyone to try and lift Mjolnir. If none can I will return her to the Vault."</p><p>"And if they can't? Will they be considered unworthy?" the Trickster seemed both tired and affronted. "What will the consequences be?"</p><p>"If they can't it simply means that they haven't been chosen as her master. There are more than one way to be worthy, my son."</p><p>Tony eyed the hammer dubiously and hefted it, trying to pull. Naturally, it didn't budge. Not even with his now enhanced strength. Encouraged by this the others ,with a couple of exceptions, gave it a try. The only ones who didn't try were Pepper, Natasha and Bruce. With latter stating that they didn't need a lightning wielding Hulk. Which sounded both awesome and terrifying. Last to step to the plate were Steve. He took a deep breath, grabbed the handle and was visibly steeling himself. Which caused him to  almost fall over when the hammer lifted off the table as if weightless.</p><p>Everyone stared at him until the engineer started laughing. Loki joined him and both went to the red-faced soldier, giving his blushing cheeks a kiss each.</p><p>"You really knocks them out of the park, eh babe", Tony said.</p><p>"You were always worthy to me", the Trickster said. "Even without a hammer, you are both perfect to me."</p><p>The king and queen was obviously very pleased with the outcome. There were probably an ulterior motive, no surprise, but at least they had given the in-laws a good impression. That was important. Very important. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>February rolled around and with it came Valentine's Day. Or as Tony liked to call is Chocolate Sale Eve. To Steve it was a bit overwhelming. Back in the day the celebrations had been more subdued. Now it felt like fake and superficial. Thankfully his fellas didn't have any expectations for the day. Loki was not from Earth and lacked any connection to the day and the engineer was more interested in the sales that would start the next day. For a man who had so much money it was kind of funny that he got excited about cheap candy.</p><p>Sitting in one of the sofas in the penthouse the soldier was trying to use the scryer. It was not the first time and he was certainly able to see an image of Bucky in its surface. Unfortunately he only got closeups of his lost friend. While he definitely was comforted by the fact that the other seemed well he had no idea where to find him. Maybe he was using it wrong?</p><p>Sighing he set it down on the low table and leaned back, staring at the ceiling. There was an awareness just to the left of him. Thor's hammer. He still uncomfortable handling it. No matter how many times he had been reassured that it was now his. In his mind it wasn't. Not when he still wouldn't call it anything other than <em>Thor's </em>hammer. Couldn't. Before Odin and Frigga had left they had talked with their son in private. Loki had then told some of it to Steve and Tony. Including the fact that he was now first in the line of succession to the Asgardian throne and that his dad was changing laws to allow the three of them to officially get married should they wish. </p><p>Well, the last part was fine. One day. He had eaten the apple for the sake of their children and with hope that their relationship would last. But marriage was too soon. Way too soon.</p><p>"Having no luck?" Rounding the sofa Tony was holding a huge cup of coffee. He was wearing a sleeveless top and had an oilstain on the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"I can see him", Steve replied. "But I can't see <em>where</em> he is." Humming the engineer plopped down on the soldier's lap. Not the big and very comfortable sofa. Not that the blond minded. Looping his arms around the square waist he lifted his head enough to lean it on a tan shoulder instead. </p><p>"There there", the brunett said and patted his head. "We will find him. Jarvis is constantly running facial recognition and sooner or later we will get a hit."</p><p>"Doesn't feel like we will... we have tried for months."</p><p>"Hey, you know he is alive and well thanks to Loki. Speaking of whom, have you asked Loki for help?"</p><p>"Help how?"</p><p>"Well, this is magic and Mischief is pretty good at that shit." Groaning the soldier felt like a moron. The thought had not even crossed his mind. With everything that had happened he had not considered that the god might be able to help. Tony snorted. "Poor, overthinking Steve."</p><p>"Shut up", Steve muttered and pulled the engineer closer.</p><p>"You know you love me", the grin was audible. "Jarvis? Could you tell Loki we could use his help?"</p><p>"<em>Certainly, sir</em>", the A.I. answered and there was a pause. "<em>He is on his way</em>." No sooner had Jarvis stopped talking before the god of mischief popped out of thin air.</p><p>"Is something the matter", the Trickster asked. "Or did you just want to cuddle?"</p><p>"I wouldn't say no to a cuddle later", the brunett said. "But before that, Steve is having some issues with the mirror."</p><p>"You mean the scryer?"</p><p>"Yeah, that." </p><p>Loki raised an eyebrow and looked at Steve who sighed. "I can't figure out Bucky's location. I can see him but that's all."</p><p>"I understand. Tony, elske, I'm afraid you need to find a different seat. Scrying works best if no one is touching you."</p><p>"Really? Alright, but we better do something fun later. It is Chocolate Sales Eve." Standing Tony placed himself in the sofa's corner, watching them. The soldier picked up the scryer.</p><p>"What do I do?" he said.</p><p>"Magic is all about intent. Spells help solidify intent but are not necessary beyond that. What do you think of when you try to find your friend?"</p><p>"About him, I guess?"</p><p>"Nothing specific, just him?"</p><p>"I mean, I always hope I will find him and is relieved that he is doing well."</p><p>"Aha. Your intent is a bit muddled then. Very well then. Start with focusing specifically on you friend, that you want to see him." Doing as he was told Steve saw the familiar appearance of Bucky. Dressed in a ratty jacket while wearing a baseball cap. "Good. Now, try to focus on wanting to see what your friend is doing."</p><p>That was harder but then the image zoomed out, showing the former soldier shuffle along a street in an unknown city. He was wearing a backpack and was eyeing his surroundings warily. Passing storefronts and being passed by vehicles. </p><p>"Hand on", Tony said suddenly. "Jarvis, can you identify that language?"</p><p>"<em>According to the analysis it is with 98% certainty Romanian</em>", the A.I. said.</p><p>"Romanian. So, somewhere in Romania. Do you think you can get more of his surroundings?"</p><p>"I'm not sure..." Steve felt hope flutter in his chest.</p><p>"Just focus and keep your intentions in mind", Loki instructed. "What about you try to find a landmark in this city? Focus on that."</p><p>Concentrating the soldier formed the demand in his mind. A landmark in the city where Bucky currently lived. The image in the scryer distorted momentarily before showing some building. Seeing it caused him to loose his focus but it had been enough time for Jarvis.</p><p>"I got the city", the engineer said and did something on his phone. "And now I got him. I know where Barnes is, Steve. We have found him."</p><p>"Let's bring him home", Loki said gently and took his hand. "Let's help your friend."</p><p>Tears springing to his eyes Steve pulled both his fellas close and kissed them several times. "Thank you. Both of you. Thank you so much."</p>
<hr/><p>The cobblestone under his feet was grounding as he walked through the oldest parts of Bucharest. Surrounded by old-fashioned buildings and almost no cars, it was pleasant. A bit chilly this time of the year and he adjusted his jacket. Taking a walk helped him stay alert and being vigilant. It had been over  year since he had escaped his handlers after the helicarriers had fallen from the sky. Even know he could remember the man he had dragged from a watery grave. Steve Rogers. A name belonging in a museum. So did his own name. James Buchanan Barnes. If he was honest with himself it was the similarity to his name that had made him choose Bucharest. That, and the fact that the relatively poor country was flying under the radar. Not even Hydra cares much.</p><p>Eventually he made his way back to his small apartment. Only to find it wasn't empty. A man was standing in his kitchen. It was the man from the museum.</p><p>"Bucky", he breathed. "Do you know who I am?"</p><p>"You are Captain America", the former assassin answered and watched as the blond man's expression fell.</p><p>"We are friends", he said in a soft voice. "Have been since childhood. And I'm sorry."</p><p>Before Barnes could even open his mouth he felt a cool hand on his forehead. A rush of images filled his head, overwhelming him. </p><p>"Sleep, sergeant Barnes", a dark, slightly British voice urged. And for once, he welcomed the nothingness. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he came to it was suddenly and with quite some shock. Sitting straight up only to find himself in a bed that wasn't his, in a room he had never seen and no idea how he ended up there. Even more, he felt clean and was wearing unfamiliar clothes. Throwing the blanket off him he rushed to his feet. Running out of the door. </p><p>Into an apartment that overlooked Manhattan. The decor wouldn't have been out of place in Steve's old apartment. If Steve had suddenly become rich.</p><p>Bucky paused. And paused again. His mind. It was... calmer. Much calmer. And... he could remember. The good and bad. What the heck was going on? Blinking he took in his surroundings again. The last he remembered was Romania. His small one-room apartment. And his friend. Steve. Had apologised and then nothing. What the heck?</p><p>"<em>Would you like me to direct you to some breakfast, sergeant Barnes?</em>" The voice came from the ceiling and made him almost jump out of his skin.</p><p>"Who's there?" he demanded</p><p>"<em>My name is Jarvis. I am an A.I. created by mr. Stark.</em>"</p><p>"Stark..." a memory of Howard and Maria Stark floated into his mind and he felt like throwing up. "Wait... did you just say you are an <em>A.I</em>?"</p><p>"<em>Indeed, sergeant Barnes. My sensors are indicating that you are experiencing some distress. Would you like me to call Captain Rogers for you?</em>"</p><p>"Oh, you better get that punk's ass down here!"</p><p>"<em>Captain Rogers is on his way. Would you like some breakfast in the meanwhile?</em>"</p><p>Both hearing and feeling his stomach demanding food the former soldier sighed before giving in. He was in the middle of devouring his third toast when Steve finally walked in. His hair was slightly damp and his clothes looked wrinkled. </p><p>"Sorry, it took so long. I had just woken up when Jarvis told me you wanted to see me", the blond.</p><p>"Oh, that's the understatement of the century. What the heck did you do to me?! Where am I?"</p><p>"You are in New York, Avengers Tower. Loki said there were traces of Hydra in your mind and that he would need peace and quiet to extract it from you."</p><p>"Loki? As in alien invader Loki?!"</p><p>"He is innocent", crossing his arms Steve got that stubborn look he had sometimes. "He was tortured and brainwashed. Not unlike you."</p><p>"Alright, I can buy that. But why the heck do you mean he extracted something from me?"</p><p>"He explained it but..." the soldier sighed. "I'm afraid I didn't get most of it. In short? There were some kind of mind control - triggers? - that he used his magic to remove. As he did that he healed the damaged caused by Hydra's torture."</p><p>Glaring at his toast Bucky wish he knew what to do about this information. His mind was his own. Great. No more triggers. Also great. But they had not even bothered to <em>ask</em>. To talk. Instead they snatched him from his home and did whatever to him. Then it was the location. He had heard about the Avengers of course and if he was in their tower it explained the decor. Groaning he ate the rest of his toast, still feeling hungry. It was with some resistance but he could accept that they had acted in his best interest and Steve had probably looked all over for him.</p><p>"So, where are you sleeping if this is your apartment?" he asked. </p><p>"Oh, it used to be my floor. I live in the penthouse now."</p><p>"Oookay... why?" The former soldier almost snorted when he saw his friend blush.</p><p>"You know who Tony Stark is?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"And you know of Loki."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"The thing is..." Steve shuffled. "I'm in a relationship. With both of them. At the same time. And Loki is pregnant."</p><p>There was a truckload of things to unload there and Bucky tried to sort them out. First was the idea that the blond was into guys, which was news to him to say the least. Second was the fact that he apparently had decided to date two blokes at the same time, on of who were freaking god. Then there was the last one.</p><p>"He is a man and he is pregnant? Is it normal for gods to have a bun in the oven?"</p><p>The soldier relaxed a bit and chuckled. "I can speak for all of them but it has to do with Loki's race. Among his people both men and women can give birth."</p><p>"Okay. Alien. Makes sense. So which one of you are the dad? Or is there some kind of three way combination going on?"</p><p>"Well, Tony and I fathered a twin each but we don't really care. Those kids are ours regardless."</p><p>"Fuck me..." Bucky sighed and flopped down on a chair.</p><p>"What's the problem?"</p><p>"Once he learns what I did there is no way Stark will let me near those kids. And here I could have had the chance to become an uncle. Kind of." The former looked up through his bangs. And saw a very warm and genuine smile on his friend's lips. </p><p>"Tony already knows", he said. "He has forgiven you and won't stop you if you want to be in our kids lives. Bucky... thank you."</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"For being so accepting. And for not trying to take my head off after Romania. We had no idea what state you were in and wanted to avoid any altercation."</p><p>"Whatever... just... how come I had no idea you were into guys?"</p><p>"I never told you. I... was afraid you would hate me. And it is not like I'm only interested in men. Tony calls it bisexuality. He is the same. Loki can shape-shapeshift into a woman so I can say how he identify."</p><p>"Isn't it weird? Dating two people at once? How do you handle sex?"</p><p>"At this point it feels weirder to imagine being with only one person... as for sex", Steve blushed deeply and cleared his throat. "There is nothing to handle. We just do what we want."</p><p>"All three of you?"</p><p>"Yes? Though sometimes we take turns and one watches. It depends on our mood."</p><p>"...whatever. Are you happy?"</p><p>"Yes", the blond smiled. "I'm very happy. And I'm glad to have found you, Bucky. I was worried."</p><p>"Yeah yeah..." the former assassin glared down on his empty plate. </p><p>"Why don't you join me on the common floor? There is usually someone making food and Jimmy makes the best coffee."</p><p>"Alright", they headed to the elevator. "Who's Jimmy?"</p><p>"A robot."</p><p>"A <em>what</em>?"</p>
<hr/><p>The introductions went much smoother than he had expected. In large parts thanks to Loki. Being a prince the god was used to make things calmer, giving air to breathe when needed. It also helped that Bucky had basically geeked out at the sight of Jimmy. The only one who wasn't happy with the former soldier's presence were Natasha and even she kept it civil. </p><p>"I can't wait to show him my lab", Tony laughed as they watched the other Buck watch all the technology with wide-eyed wonder.</p><p>"Imagine when he sees Loki use magic", Steve said.</p><p>"Oh my gods! That is going to be so freaking adorable! Is it weird that I find him adorable?"</p><p>"I don't see why. I have always thought of him as my brother and that hasn't changed."</p><p>"Certainly better than my brother", Loki joined them. "He wanted to feel the twins but was disappointed when he couldn't feel anything. So I was thinking that maybe he could join us at the next ultrasound."</p><p>"Sounds good to me", the engineer hummed. "Cap?"</p><p>"That would be great. Thank you, both of you. For everything you have done for him."</p><p>"You don't need to thank us", the god said. "He is your friend, your brother. Of course we would help."</p><p>"Tony?"</p><p>"Come on, Steve. Don't go there again. I'm happy that I could bring him back to you. Besides, who else would be your best man at our wedding?"</p><p>The blond pulled them into a hug and kissed them in turn. He didn't tell them but having Bucky's understanding and perhaps even blessing made him feel even more confident in their relationship. It allowed him to find courage to hope for a long future together.</p><p>"Will yours be Rhodes, then?"</p><p>"Maybe. Or Bruce."</p><p>"I wasn't aware we were even planning a wedding", Loki had an amused expression. "Mind letting me in on those plans? Or tell me when you proposed."</p><p>"Hey, you were the one who said All-Daddy is changing Asgard's laws just for us", Tony said. "We might as well take advantage of it because there is no place on Earth that would allow three men to get married."</p><p>"You are remarkably optimistic, elske."</p><p>"Someone has to be with you two pessimists. I can already picture it, a couple of centuries in the future we are living in an estate in Viking Land. Our eight children running around while creating chaos."</p><p>"Eight children is it?"</p><p>"Or maybe ten."</p><p>"You do realise who would have to actually give birth to them?"</p><p>"Well, you are the only one with the equipment."</p><p>"I can change that. It is not that hard to turn someone into a different sex, their basic form stays the same."</p><p>"Can I say no?"</p><p>"Not if you already insist on ten children before I have even given birth to these two."</p><p>"Hey! That was just a fantasy"</p><p>Steve stifled a laugh as his fellas kept bickering without any heat. He loved them both very much but he had a strong feeling that without him they would cause quite a lot of chaos. And that just from being themselves. Yet, somehow, he couldn't care less. Hugging them even closer he ignored their indignant huffs. Especially when they snaked their arms around his waist and held him just as close.</p><p>From the other side of the room Bucky meet his eyes and nodded solemnly. He would be on their side, through and through. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had not gotten very far after being left by the cliff. Without Midgardian money or means of communication he couldn't use any form of transportation. The few people he knew wanted nothing to do with him. For all that he was a trained warrior he had never actually had to spend much time just walking. He had always been able to ride a horse or use Mjolnir to fly. And, if the need was enough, a skiff. Thinking about it he could name quite a few methods of travel that didn't include walking. Leaving the mortal realm was out of the question. The one man who might be capable of building him a ship acted as if he hated his guts.</p><p>After spending days walking Thor had come upon an elderly man who lived in a secluded part of a forest. By that time he was tired, hungry and very dirty. Not wanting his shameful state to be seen the Thunderer had avoided mortal dwellings. The man was coming up from the nearby lake holding a couple of big fishes in his hands when he spotted the warrior.</p><p>"Are you lost, son?" he called. Too tired to explain Thor just nodded and the elder looked at him with compassion. "Why don't you borrow my shower and then we could have a meal together." Taking the god's silence for agreement he lead the warrior into his home. Even lending him some clothes. That fitted surprisingly well. Maybe they had belonged to someone else. When he emerged from the bathing chamber a simple meal for two had been cooked and served in the small kitchen. The fishes from before, cleaned and fried, paired with some boiled potatoes. </p><p>"Why are you showing me such kindness?" Thor asked. "I haven't even asked for your name or told you mine."</p><p>"It costs me little to help you out", the elderly man said. "If you don't wish to tell me your name, you don't have to. Me? I'm Johan."</p><p>"You don't want my name?"</p><p>"I know a lost soul when I see one", Johan said. "Heavens know I was once one myself."</p><p>"I doubt you would understand my predicament."</p><p>"Maybe not but you don't have to understand something in order to accept it." They ate the rest of the meal in silence. The Thunderer was so used to mortals who felt the need to constantly fill the silence with mindless chatter that he was a bit taken aback by this kind old man. Who seemed able to just enjoy the quiet. "Do you have a destination in mind for your wanderings?" The mortal said once they had eaten.</p><p>"I'm not sure. My father has forbidden me from returning home and my friends has turned away from me", Thor said and helped wash the dishes. Jane had once told him it was polite. Johan nodded thoughtfully, without judgement. </p><p>"That happens sometimes, still", he said. "If you want you could stay here for a while. It wouldn't hurt to have someone young to help take care of a few things. Until you figure things out of course."</p><p>"That... that would be kind of you..."</p><p>"I only have one bed but you may take the sofa if you want."</p><p>"That will do nicely, thank you."</p><p>"Your welcome."</p>
<hr/><p>Johan was an odd human. In his late seventies he was old by mortal standards. Thin and wirey he reached barely to Thor's chest. His hair was mostly grey with some white in it. He kept his bushy mustache well-trimmed and was otherwise clean-shaven. On a normal day he was dressed in faded flannel shirts and dark jeans, on his feet he would have these big and heavy boots.</p><p>A good amount of the day was spent by the lake where he would either stand in the water or sit on the wooden jetty. He had a boat but claimed it was far too cold for his old bones to sit out in open waters. Everyday he would manage to catch enough fish for at least one meal. Once he caught on that the god had a bigger appetite he would make certain to catch one extra. Just for Thor. Every Thursday he would get in his car, drive away and then return with more food stuff or other things they needed.</p><p>Inside the cottage there were pictures of people but no one came to visit him. Some were of children. Some were of men and women in uniform. There was one person who seemed to dominate the frames but he wasn't Johan. It had felt intrusive to ask so the god had kept his thoughts to himself. In the evenings the old man would light a fire in the fireplace before sitting down in an armchair, a pipe in his mouth while reading from a book. On Sundays he dressed in his best, got into his car and was gone for a few hours then return. Proceeding to make a roast that was more extravagant than their usual fair.</p><p>Thor quickly came to realise that Johan was compassionate. He would leave out food for the woodland creatures that lived in the forest. Nursing hurt animals back to health and building houses for birds that he hang in the trees.</p><p>But the most defining feature was the silence. There were no traffic, no close neighbours. And Johan seemed to take the silence, wrapping it around himself and then invite you inside. Making space for you to share the comfortable silence. He didn't ask questions, he rarely initiated conversation and when he did it was usually for practical things. If Thor initiated a conversation on the other hand he would listen attentively and speak when he felt it was appropriate. </p><p>There wasn't much to do around the cottage but the Thunderer helped by chopping wood and doing smaller repairs. Once he had broached the subject of him hunting but Johan had smiled and said:</p><p>"It is spring, son. This time of the year the animals are busy building their nests and making their dens. Having young ones. It is a time for life to renew itself. If we were to hunt, who knows what we might cause", the old man puffed on his pipe. "We could, however, prepare the small field and plant some seeds. It would take longer but in the end the rewards will be more fulfilling."</p><p>As such Thor found himself tending to the small field. Plowing it by hand and making certain that the animals didn't eat them. Everyday he would water the earth and do weeding. Before he knew it three months had passed. The last vestiges of winter giving away to spring and then the beginnings of summer. He was no closer to figuring out what he was supposed to do. And perhaps that was alright, for now.</p><p>One Sunday he took a basket of clean clothing up the stairs to Johan's bedroom. He had cheated a bit as it looked like it was about to rain and he had held it off long enough for the laundry to dry. As he folded the clothes and placed them into neat piles he spotted another picture by the bedside. It was of the man he had seen so many times before. What struck him was the fact that he stood by another young man that could only be Johan. They looked to be in their twenties, dressed in suits, arms around each others' waists, heads together. </p><p>Picking the picture up Thor stared at it, not taking note of the car returning or the opening of the front door. He barely registered that someone called his name until the elderly voice spoke behind him.</p><p>"His name was Markus", the old man said and the god turned, feeling guilty. "We met when we served military duty together. Back in those days you had to be careful not to be found out."</p><p>"He was close to you?" Looking at the picture again the god felt something odd in his chest.</p><p>"You could say that. We were very careful, only telling a few. That photo was taken during a party with mutual friends that was like us."</p><p>"You were lovers..."</p><p>"Son, we were soulmates. He was my other half. Everyday was an adventure with him around. My parents never found out but my brother and sister did. Out of the two of them only my brother accepted me. My sister has started to come around but it doesn't really matter."</p><p>"Did you marry?"</p><p>"We would have, if we could, but the times were different."</p><p>"What happened to him?" </p><p>"He died in AIDS. Contracted it from a friend he and I had invited into our relationship. Our friend died first and then Markus."</p><p>"My condolences."</p><p>"It has been over thirty years", Johan smiled when Thor looked up at him sharply. "They called it the AIDS crisis, it affected mostly gay men. Markus died in the early nineties. But I'm guessing you were not aware of it back on Asgard." The warrior opened his mouth and closed it again. "I'm no, fool, son. I follow the news. It took me a while to connect the dots but once I did it made sense."</p><p>"You knew and still let me stay here?"</p><p>"You clearly needed it", the old man shrugged, took the picture and returned it to his bedside. "Come, lad. It is time to make the Sunday roast."</p><p>The silence wrapped around them as they cooked. It wasn't until they had eaten and was drinking coffee while munching on a cinnamon roll that Thor started speaking. </p><p>"I have a brother", he said. "For much of our lives I have lead and he has followed. Then a few years back he learned that he was adopted. This caused him so much distress that he attempted to commit suicide. For a while, we all believed he had succeeded. Then we learned he was alive."</p><p>Johan had to know who he was speaking of if he had recognised the Thunderer yet the elderly man said nothing. Just listening while drinking his tea.</p><p>"When he was returned to us our parents showered him in attention, giving just about anything he wanted. For a long time I... I felt like they were spoiling him. Paying more attention to him than they did to me and I resented it. Now... now... I can see they were trying to reassure him so that he wouldn't try to kill himself again." It was oddly freeing to speak like this even if he knew he didn't paint a good picture of himself. He spoke, knowing that the other man's kindness could very well reach its limit. "I have not treated my brother well. He has always favored relations with men and I would shame him, deride him for his preferences. A few months ago I learned that he has become pregnant, a trait of his people, and that he was in a relationship with two of my shieldbrothers. Instead of being happy for him I... I grew angry. Once more shaming him. Making accusations that I now realise were unfounded and cruel. When my father and mother learned they forbid me from returning home. I came here shortly after."</p><p>He waited. Not knowing what to expect. But Johan just drank his coffee and ate his bun. Seemingly unfazed.</p><p>"I understand if you hate me now and want me to leave", Thor tried.</p><p>"Do you want to leave?" the old man asked calmly. </p><p>"I... no... no, I want to stay. But... are you not angry with me?"</p><p>"Why would I? You have made mistakes, Thor. From what you are telling me, you have hurt people. Even people you care about. But is also sounds like you have realised this. Something you learn, son, is that you can only change when you have fully accepted your faults and want to do better."</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"My sister, she spent years being angry and hateful towards me and people like me. Then her own son came out as gay and suddenly her hate and anger threatened his wellbeing. She started to see how her actions affected those around her. Those she cared about and the strangers she hurt with her words. So she called me after twenty years, in tears. Begging for another chance. Not for forgiveness. But a chance to do better. They might not visit often but they will send me letters, postcards and pictures. Including me in their families. Only last year I got to see my nephew marry the man he loves." Johan smiled and gestured to the framed pictures. "If I had not given them a chance, I wouldn't have been able to have all of them in my life. Which is why, Thor, I'm giving you a chance as well. And maybe one day your brother will be willing to give you one as well."</p><p>Thor was not ashamed to admit that he was crying but the old man once more took his silence and wrapped it around them. Comforting. Welcoming. Including. The kind of silence that never felt lonely. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they left March behind and entered April Loki got visibly agitated and restless. Constantly moving things and being nitpicky. Sitting down to read only to put down the book and stand up again. Finally Steve and Tony decided to sit him down to ask what was going on.</p><p>"Alright, Mischief, what's the problem?" the engineer said and sipped on his drink. Earthly drink no longer had much of an effect on him but he could still enjoy the taste. The god of mischief fidgeted before sighing.</p><p>"Once every five hundred years the Norns gather to offer their blessings and to appoint new gods. In response Asgard holds a large celebration. This celebration is in two weeks."</p><p>"Is that why you have been agitated?" the soldier asked gently.</p><p>"It's just... as a god myself I have an obligation to offer my services to the Norns during the celebration and while I can do so here on Midgard..."</p><p>"It is better to do in Viking Land", Tony concluded. "You want to go to Asgard."</p><p>"More than that, I want you to come with me. All of you. If Father's plans of changing the laws goes through we can get married and even if we don't, you will one day live on Asgard."</p><p>For a moment the brunett felt his mind go blank but then he thought about it and it made sense. They had eaten the apples and the Trickster wouldn't be able to stay on Earth forever. So, if they wanted to stay in his and the twins' life they would need to go with him. This was probably a big deal and it sounded like the god wanted to introduce them before that.</p><p>"Loki, if you want us to come with you, you can just say so", Steve said gently. "I for one would love to see your home."</p><p>"Yeah, I mean, seeing an alien world? Count me in", Tony quipped and then got more serious. "Of course we will go with you. And we can ask the others as well. Bruce might enjoy it, you know."</p><p>Loki dried away a few tears and smiled at them. "I'm sorry. It is just that I'm still so used to having to handle everything alone. Already I've asked so much of you and I didn't want to do it again."</p><p>"Mischief, Lokes", the engineer gently gripped the Trickster's face. "We <em>want</em> you to ask. Heck, don't ever hold back. It is always better that you ask and we say no than that you won't ask at all."</p><p>"Tony is right", the soldier said and placed a gentle hand on the god's shoulder. "You don't ever have to hold back with us." Slumping into their arms the Trickster took a shaky breath and nodded. Prompting both humans to spend a good thirty minutes just kissing him and murmuring soft nonsense. By the end of which Loki had a rather exasperated smile on his face. But it was still a real smile. </p>
<hr/><p>The kaleidoscope of colour that was the Bifrost was both a terrifying and exhilarating experience. Stepping out in the observatory, as Loki had named it, Steve first impression was the gold followed by the literal bridge just outside. He didn't even take notice of the tall man until he spoke.</p><p>"Welcome home, prince Loki", a deep voice said and the soldier snapped his head to the side.</p><p>"Heimdall", the Trickster said. "I see you have learnt manners." The man, Heimdall, thinned his lips but said nothing. Ignoring the blatant displeasure Loki lead them out of the observatory to the waiting animals. There were five of them held by what looked like a servant. Seeing the lone man the god frowned.</p><p>"Were you not given a steed of your own?" he asked.</p><p>"No, prince Loki", the servant said and bowed. "The stable master said I could use my own feet."</p><p>"Of course he did", Loki muttered and eyed first the horses and then the humans. Only Bruce and Bucky had joined them on this trip. Both Natasha and Clint had been uninterested. Tony had idly approached one horse and was petting it. Seeing Steve looking he blinked. "Maybe you could ride with Doctor Banner? If that's okay with you both?"</p><p>"Honestly?" Bruce said nervously. "I have never sat on a horse before. Not even as a kid. So, that would be a great help."</p><p>"It would be an honour", the Asgardian said. He handed the reins to two horses to the two super soldiers as the Trickster picked up the reins to a black horse. Then he first helped the scientist up before sitting up in front of him. "You can hold on to me, Lord Banner."</p><p>As they rode along the bridge it was easy to see who had experience and who didn't. Loki looked like he had been born in the saddle, all smooth and elegant. Bucky had obviously some training beyond what they got in the army. A bigger surprise was Tony who looked unexpectedly natural in the saddle. It wasn't the same elegance as their lover but still noticeable. </p><p>"Don't look so surprised, Cap", the engineer laughed. "My mom insisted I should learn. Said my brain would shrivel if I only did tech things. Dad disagreed but it was one of the few times she put her foot down. I'm more surprised you and Barnes are handing yourselves."</p><p>"Sometimes horses was best way to travel during the war. You either learned or fell off."</p><p>"In my case it was Hydra", Bucky added. "They would sometimes send me to isolated places with no proper road. So they took time making certain I could ride a horse."</p><p>Leaving the bridge they entered the city surrounding the largest building in the middle. There was a distinct blend of new and old. Some things wouldn't have looked out of place in Medieval times and other things were jarringly futuristic. They were travelling by horse but in the sky they could see flying boats and floating buildings. Guards wore shiny armour but carried energy weapons. The common people wore tunics and dresses while the children played with high tech toys. Along the streets there were torch holders.</p><p>As they passed people got out of the way. Several would pause upon seeing them and bow. Always directed at Loki. There were some who saw him and glared but they were few. And were often rebutted by someone else. A few children ran alongside them, calling to their prince and he smiled at them. Which seemed to satisfy them.</p><p>Finally they reached the courtyard outside the palace. More servants rushed to meet them, taking hold of the horse's reins while the group got out of the saddle. Bruce thanked the man who had shared his horse. The man just bowed and helped lead the animals away. For a moment the humans just took it all in. Because the place was huge. Consisting mostly of tall towers that stretched toward the sky above. It was gorgeous. Loki waved away the servants and starting to lead them inside when their path was blocked by four people.</p><p>"Sif", the god of mischief said, nodding to each of them in turn. "Fandral, Voltage, Hogun. What do you want?"</p><p>"Do you even have to ask?" the woman spat. "Where is Thor?"</p><p>"Honestly, I haven't got the faintest idea where my brother is and I'm not particularly interested in finding out unless he is willing to beg on his knees for forgiveness."</p><p>"How dare you?" It was a growl and two of the men fingered their weapons. Only the blond kept calm. "It is <em>you</em> who should beg <em>Thor</em> for forgiveness."</p><p>"Yeah, no", Tony cut in. "Thor is the one who spewed homophobic shit while manhandling Loki. So you can cut it out, Xena."</p><p>"You are to call me Lady Sif, mortal", Sif hissed, going for her sword.</p><p>"That is enough", another voice spoke. The four spun while Loki relaxed. Standing in the doorway was Odin, looking far more regal than when he had visited the Tower. "If you four can't treat a member of the Royal family properly I will have you barred from the court. Loki, I trust that you are well?"</p><p>"I am, Father."</p><p>"And your children?"</p><p>The Trickster placed a hand on his stomach, smiling. "They are growing steadily. I only have four months left now." He had to realise that the foursome was staring at him in disbelief but he expertly ignored them. Instead he took Steve's and Tony's hands in his own. "Soon they will be here."</p><p>"And it won't be a day too soon", the engineer said. "I can't wait until we finally can hold them." The soldier said nothing but nodded. He personally looked forward to when the god of mischief would start to swell because that would be the countdown. All of the humans did notice that Loki looked rather smug when the four Asgardians gaped at him in shock. Whatever had happened between them it was obvious they were not friends. At least, not anymore. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki's chambers were undoubtedly made for a prince. Big, comfortable furniture, rich decorations and all sorts of knick knacks. Even the bathroom was quite luxurious. And that was saying something considering the fact that Tony was a billionaire. Everything had that rustic sense to it that permeated Asgard. Initially the servants had wanted to set the two humans in a two separate chambers but the Trickster had insisted that they would stay with him.</p><p>Waking up in the soft bed among warm furs the brunett could definitely approve. There had been no hanky-panky. Apparently you were supposed to show restraint and some celibacy in preparation for the great celebration. Even sleeping in the same bed as on the verge of too much and only allowed because Loki was pregnant. Tony had been told there would be several rituals and such before the big thing. He and Steve was expected to participate because they had been given the golden apples.</p><p>Sitting up the engineer realised he was the only one still in bed. So, he got up and put on some clothes. The chambers had a private dining room where his boyfriends were eating quietly from a breakfast consisting of big meats and sweets.</p><p>"A bit heavy for breakfast isn't it?" he asked. The soldier looked over his shoulder and the god smiled. </p><p>"It is tradition. The last two days before the feast are to be spent fasting", the Trickster said. "So you load up before that."</p><p>"Isn't that bad for pregnant people? Fasting?" That gave the Raven a pause and he frowned, biting his lip. "It could be different for Asgardians you know."</p><p>"Yes... but..." Loki picked at his food. "I better ask someone anyway. There might be other things I should keep in mind due to my condition."</p><p>"That's a good idea", Steve said. "Better be safe than sorry." Said and done, after eating they followed the god to what he called the healing wing. There he introduced them to someone called Eir. She gave them a hard look.</p><p>"So, you are the two mortals that impregnated a prince of Asgard", she said. "You better hope you measure up then."</p><p>"Eir", the Trickster sighed. "Tony and Steve are heroes on Midgard. Not to mention that they were granted apples. I'm here because I realised I don't know how to handle to preparations for the celebrations while pregnant."</p><p>"Of course you don't. Why would anyone explain this sort of thing to a man", the healer shook her head. "Well, first thing first. You should <em>not</em> be fasting. Eat normally. The Norns allow that much. You also need to avoid the cold cleansing and the purification."</p><p>"What's a cold cleansing?" Tony asked.</p><p>"Basically taking a bath in cold water except it is poured over you."</p><p>"...how cold?"</p><p>"It is taken directly from a spring, it will be fairly cold", the god of mischief said. "Will you two be okay, doing that?"</p><p>Both humans looked at each other. They had a reason why neither was particularly fond of cold water. But. This was obviously important to their lover. </p><p>"We will figure something out, Mischief", the engineer said and the soldier nodded his agreement. "It is after all just water."</p><p>"Something I know you have traumatic experience with. In Steve's case, twice." Loki being clearly concerned took their hands and squeezed them. "I rather have you hale than suffering for this."</p><p>"Hey", Steve said and pulled the god into an embrace. "We will be fine. This is important to you. And therefore it is important to us."</p><p>"Plus, we can drag Barnes into it. If he shireks from the cold water it will be hilarious", Tony quipped. "Especially if we don't warn him." Hearing his boyfriends snort is enough to warm him. They will be fine.</p>
<hr/><p>He doesn't really expect to be called upon during the ceremony. Five hundred years prior he walked to the front and knelt in front of the Volvas, receiving the Norns blessings and being anointed as a god. Standing on Odin's right side Loki realised he had never had that viewpoint before. It had either been on the lower steps or directly on the throne. Now, he had been given Thor's usual position. In the crowd he could see his lovers and their two friends.</p><p>The doors opened and a procession of twelve volvas enter. Nine of whom are holding symbols of the Nine Realms and three that holds the symbols of the Three Sisters. Reaching the dais they kneel in front of the royal family. </p><p>"Odin All-Father", the one representing Urd proclaimed. "God of wisdom, protector of the Nine Realms and Father of all of Yggdrasil."</p><p>"Frigga All-Mother", Verdandi's representing declared.  "Goddess of prophecy, motherhood and marriage."</p><p>Before Loki had yet received his godhood and it had been his brother who was greeted. This time, it was his turn. "Loki All-Son", the volva speaking for Skuld spoke. Surprising the Trickster. He remembered that Thor had been called "All-Brother" and in hindsight it felt a bit insulting. "God of mischief, chaos, fire, magic, change and stories. Patron of male lovers."</p><p>The three stood. They would not speak for the rest of the ceremony. Instead the other nine stepped forward one at the time. Most of them proclaimed that no new god was found of the realm they represented. Ullr from Asgard was anointed as god of skiing. Then the volva for Midgard stepped forward.</p><p>"I call forward three champions", she said. "Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, James Barnes." All three humans jumped in surprise, hesitated and then made to move forward. Loki had instructed them what to do just in case but even he had not believed it was necessary. For once not even Tony had a witty remark. He looked shocked and kept looking towards the Trickster. </p><p>"Tony Stark, son of Howard", lifting her standard the volva called in a ringing voice. "In the name of the Norns I anoit you god of innovation and invention. Steve Rogers, son of Joseph. In the name of the Norns I anoit you God of protection. James Barnes, son of George. In the name of the Norns I anoit you god of loyalty and in doing so grant you the lifetime of the higher races."</p><p>It was dead quiet in the hall. Loki was watching his lovers with pride swelling in his heart. If anyone deserved such elevation it was the three of them. Tony and Steve in particular but he was pleased that James would remain a friend for a long time. That should have concluded the ceremony before they moved on to the celebration feast. But the three representing the Norns turned to the Royal family. When they spoke it was in unison.</p><p>"Know, Odin, son of Bor, that we, the Sisters of Yggdrasil, gives our blessings to the union between your son and his two chosen. It shall be long, happy and fruitful", they chorused and Odin nodded in acceptance. Then they turned to the god of mischief. "Loki, son of Odin and Laufey. In the eyes of the Norns you have joined in union with the gods of innovation and protection. All that is left is a union in the eyes of Asgard."</p><p>Swallowing the Trickster bowed. It might not be formally and not legal according to the realms law but it still meant he was now, in a way, married to his two lovers. He clung to their promise. That his marriage, their marriage, would be a happy one. He had no doubt that before they left the Realm Eternal, it would be a formal wedding as well.</p><p>Because this was unprecedented. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the beginning of June Johan told Thor excitedly that his family were coming to visit during a day that celebrated his nation. Saying it was a "red day". Even after their talk the old man had treated the Thunderer thr same way as before. If the warrior had questions he did his best to answer them but otherwise, nothing changed.</p><p>In preparation for the visit the warrior took down a couple of trees and fashioned some rough benches and long tables that he placed in the garden. He also fixed up the paint on the house, red with white corners. The two days before the visit was spent cleaning the cottage and making food. During the evening before Thor let it rain in order to clear the skies the next day. Once the sun cleared the horizon he helped raise the blue and yellow flag up the tall pole.</p><p>As it neared lunch car after car pulled up and out poured people. Couples with children mostly. Johan's nieces and nephews with their offspring. Two older couples and one car with two young men. There were so many people. All of whom called each other family. To the Asgardian this was quite remarkable. Families on the Golden Realm tended to be small due to their long lives and as royalty he had never known anyone outside his closest relatives. No uncles or aunts had ever visited. Did he even have any?</p><p>"Hi", one of the young men said to Thor and stretched out a hand. "My uncle texted me last night and said that you might want to talk to me. I'm Rune, this is my husband, Jörgen." Realisation dawned. This was Johan's nephew, the one who had changed his sister's mind.</p><p>"Well met. I am Thor."</p><p>"Yeah, he told me", Rune was a tall man with warm brown hair and blue eyes. He eyed the god with fascination. "You know, I used to read Norse Mythology as a kid. It was even part of my homework once. And then you learn some of it is real. That was a bit crazy."</p><p>The Thunderer smiled tightly. Only a fraction of those stories were true. For one thing, he only had one sibling and Loki was not quite as evil as in the myths. Not was he himself quite as boorish. </p><p>"Hey", the other man, Jörgen said, "stop fangirling." He was a contrast to his husband with platinablond hair and freckles. Reminding Thor of the old Norse that used to live in these parts.</p><p>"Right. Maybe we should go the jetty? It will be quieter at least." Said and done they wandered out and the two sat down at the edge. After hesitating the Thunderer followed suit, feeling the aged wood under his hands.</p><p>"I can guess the topic", he said. "I imagine it is not very pleasant for you."</p><p>"Compared to my own mom shouting 'God hates gays'? Please", Rune shook his head. "I was terrified of coming out but I didn't want to keep Jörgen a secret so I took the plunge. And I'm glad I did."</p><p>"I've treated my brother very poorly for his choice", Thor said, avoiding their eyes. "I could only look at it with anger and aversion."</p><p>"That's the thing though", said Jörgen. "It isn't a choice. No one wakes up one day and says 'I think I'm going to be gay'. It is just part of who you are."</p><p>"Especially considering the backlash you receive", Rune said. "I mean, just look at what is happening to Captain America and Iron Man."</p><p>That made Thor frown and he looked at the mortals. "What do you mean? What has happened to them?" he demanded.</p><p>"You don't know? They recently announced, publicly that they are in a polyamorus relationship with each other and your brother. There had been a lot of outrage", Rune shook his head. "It didn't help things when they also said Loki is somehow pregnant. You should see social media. It is crazy."</p><p>Dumbfounded the Thunderer felt his jaw slacken. He had not thought his former shieldbrothers would actually acknowledge their relationship to the citizens of Earth. It was a step further than he had ever imagined.</p><p>"Don't leave out the biggest thing", Jörgen said and nudged his husband with his shoulder. "A huge part of the outrage is their claim that they have married according to the laws of Asgard. They have supporters too but they are nearly as loud as the haters."</p><p>"It is not impossible", the warrior conceded. "Father did mention he had such intentions the last time I saw him. And I know for a fact that Loki is pregnant."</p><p>"Aliens", the brunett shook his head. "They really got it all. Imagine being able to have a kid as a gay couple? Without having to jump through loops."</p><p>"The overpopulation would be worse though", the blond human said.</p><p>"True."</p><p>They were quiet for a while, listening to the children screaming and laughing as preparations for lunch went underway. Then Jörgen spoke up.</p><p>"Have you ever considered that some of you anger towards Loki might actually be directed at yourself?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Thor crossed his arms and stood. The humans also stood, looking at him varily. He tried to relax but could feel tension in his shoulders. It was Rune who answered.</p><p>"Sexuality is... fluid. Nine out of ten times you can be attracted to women but one of ten you are attracted to men. Or vice versa. Or anything in between. It is different for everyone. I might be a hundred percent gay but..."</p><p>"I'm bisexual with a preference toward men", his husband filled in. "I'm not saying you are not straight, I'm just saying that there might be a possibility you are not. And if you heard others being mean and hateful towards your brother because of his attraction to men, it is possible that you started to feel angry at your own feelings toward men. And started taking that anger out on him."</p><p>First the Thunderer opened his mouth to deny it. Then he paused. And stopped.</p><p>"Just think about, alright?" Rune said and cautiously clapped Thor's shoulder. "We can talk more later, it is time for lunch."</p><p>And think he did. During the meal and over the obligatory cup of coffee afterwards. While playing with the excited kids who couldn't believe their luck at being able to see a superhero up close. He thought back some of his earliest memories of learning about Loki's preferences. </p><p>The first time had been before his brother was anointed as a god. He had happened upon the Trickster seducing one of the recruits. Or if it had been the other way around? It had been Loki against that wall after all. At the time he hadn't really reacted with anything other than surprise. And that more at the display of affection rather than the target.</p><p>When had he started to view his brother's entanglements as something shameful? He had been named the patron god of male lovers, which should have given him a reason for his actions. So, why had Thor ended up shaming him instead.</p><p>A memory floated up in his mind. Shortly before the ceremony that would make the Trickster a god they had met with the Warrior's Three for the first time. Accomplished fighters who had a reputation for being strong and manly. Sif had also been there, a maiden trying to prove herself as good as any man. They had been in the training yards. As was his wont Loki had used his magic while fighting. In that flowing, silent and quite deadly way of his. Many had underestimated him because of his build.</p><p>Thor suddenly remembered hearing his now friends laugh at the younger prince. Calling him a cheater for using seidr, a coward who only won because of his tricks. Being about the same age as his brother was now he had been eager to impress these three warriors. So, he had agreed with them. Not saying anything in opposition. It wouldn't be until they became friends that it would be the other way around. Them seeking his approval.</p><p>They had gone to a tavern afterwards. The soon-to-be god of mischief had caught the eyes of several male patrons who had proceeded to flirt with the second prince. One even being so daring as to steal a kiss. And suddenly the Thunderer remembered in stark clarity what had happened. He could recall being happy for the attention his brother got and not thinking it was any different from the same happening to Sif. But then...</p><p>
  <em>"Ugh", Fandral had said. "Can you imagine kissing another man?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not to mention enjoying it", Volstagg had agreed. "You are truly in poor luck, prince Thor."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why?" the young prince had asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"To have such a shameful brother. Making himself a woman for other men, encouraging men to view him such a way."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He is a sorcerer", Hogun had muttered. "He has bewitched them. There is no other way a man would desire another man."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sif had chosen that moment to sit down with them. Very close to Thor. She had looked over at Loki and scoffed. "Disgusting. That's just unnatural. He is bringing shame to all of Asgard. It is a good thing he is second in line to the throne. Imagine having an ergi as king!"</em>
</p><p>The conversation had kept up in the same manner. Sooner or later the Trickster had caught on what they were saying. In an act defiance he had picked out a man from his admirers and taken him back with him. Thor had seen the man the next day, looking like someone had tried to eat him. He had seemed smug and pleased with himself, which should have been a clue. But to the young Thunderer it had been proof of his new friends' words. That desiring a man was something unnatural. After his brother left they had made even more comments.</p><p>Something that had continued during the years since. By the time Thor was more or less in charge their views had become his own.</p><p>He thought about Jörgen's and Rune's words. Attraction could be fluid. Both Stark and Rogers had told him of women they had cared for or loved. Yet both of them were attracted to men as well. The Iron Man had not been shy about it either. Flirting openly with anyone willing. And both had fallen for his brother. Who could be any gender he wanted.</p><p>Was he like them? Had his skewed views caused him to take out his anger towards himself on his brother? Who never shied away from his preferences, even when it only brought him ridicule. He couldn't pinpoint a time when he had been drawn to a man over a woman. But maybe he would have been had he not felt the constant need to prove himself different from Loki?</p><p>One thing was for sure. He owed Loki an apology. More than one. A lifetime of them. But if he could face up to what he had done, and then do <em>better</em>, maybe he would get to see his niece and nephew after all. Maybe, just maybe, he could have what Johan had. A family that genuinely loved each others and that could mend even the most frayed relationship. </p><p>There was just one problem.</p><p>"My brother is in New York", he lamented to Johan, Rune and Jörgen. "And I lack any method of going there or even any way of contacting him."</p><p>"I'm heading to New York in a few weeks", Jörgen said. "It shouldn't be too much of an issue getting you a passport and I know for a fact that my company accidentally bought one ticket too many. You could come with me?"</p><p>"You would allow me such?"</p><p>"Sure. It is no big deal."</p><p>"That's getting you to New York", Rune said. "The rest will be up to you."</p><p>"Taking the first step is always the hardest", Johan said. "Even if he refuse this time, there will be other opportunities. Remember, you can always come back here."</p><p>"Wow, uncle", the brunett laughed. "You sound almost like Dad."</p><p>"Well", the old man said and sucked on his pipe, meeting Thor's blue eyes. "Family can be whatever you chooses it to be and it is never too late to choose."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My cats are snuggling. With each other. It is sooo adorable. And to think I was once so worried that they would fight.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been subtle at first but then it was becoming obvious. Loki was showing. For the first time since they learned of the pregnancy. The swell had grown larger by each passing day. Which at least meant that they had proof of their claims. Not that it would have mattered if people doubted.</p><p>Tony had no trouble understanding why gods came of as so arrogant to mortals. Not any longer. After the shock had faded a bit he had had time to take in the reality of his new status. His basic form had not changed but his mind. It was quite a difference. Before he had been someone who made things and he still was that. Yet, now he could feel the potential in others. Give them that little spark, that little push, that moved someone forward. According to Steve and Barnes it was similar to them. Though not regarding innovation and invention. </p><p>No wonder both Thor and Loki had seemed so arrogant. The world they lived in was very different. One where the laws were different. </p><p>And now they were married according to yet another set of laws. Life had been crazy for the last year, that was for sure. The engineer was the first of them to really notice that the god of mischief was visibly bigger than before.</p><p>"What about that", he said. Making his husbands look at him in confusion. Reaching out he touched the small swell. "There they are." Steve's eyes grew wide when he caught on.</p><p>"You are actually showing", he said, sounding breathless. His larger hand joined Tony's. The Trickster huffed a laugh.</p><p>"Why, yes. I'm about two months away from giving birth", he said and patted their hands. "Soon, my loves, we will have our children."</p><p>"Man, this is amazing", the brunett felt himself choking up. The first part in their journey together would soon reach its conclusion. And a new would begin. Opposite him on the bed the soldier had a very similar expression. Teared up eyes and a shaky smile. It was really no surprise that both of them moved forward to make love with their Trickster of a husband. </p>
<hr/><p>Amoura had been convinced her plan had failed when Loki showed up. Any normal seidrmadir would have become incapable of using their gift once they fell pregnant. Yet the god of mischief had fought with the same skill as before. Since she had remained in hiding. Until now. She had watched the mortal communications showing two of the Avengers announcing that they were married to the Trickster. And heard them say the god was, in fact, pregnant. </p><p>Having had spent months hiding away she had done some more research on Jotuns and Jotun pregnancy. And learn some valuable things. Like that they never lost their magic during gestation or that they were pregnant longer than other races in the nine. She also learnt that they started to become big rapidly at the very end of their gestational period. </p><p>The Enchantress had smiled then. Loki might not lose his magic. But there was no way he would be able to fight once he reach a certain stage. As a prince of Asgard, he also had no shortage of enemies. Oh, she would get him. And it would be even sweeter to kill him so close to his delivery. </p><p>She would kill them all. Loki, his stupid mortals and his unborn get.</p>
<hr/><p>The attack came out of nowhere. Thor and Jörgen had been walking through the streets of New York. Having lived in the city before the god knew some of the sights. As a way of gratitude he has showed some of them. Getting a passport had been a bit tricky but in the end a special one had been issued for him. Flying commercial was very different experience from the quinjet or Stark's private one. More cramped, that was for sure.</p><p>They were several streets away, the attack being centred around Avengers Tower. Guiding humans away from the street the warrior caught sight of footage from the fight in a shop window. First it shocked him to see Mjolnir is the Captain's hand but it paled when he realised that three of fighters were gods and none of them were Loki. He recognised two of them, of course. The third was a stranger. And despite their presence they were struggling. Someone had brought foes from across the Nine Realms. Foes that had once challenged Asgard herself. Then he saw his brother.</p><p>Loki was no longer slim and barely showing his pregnancy. Instead he was visibly swollen at his midsection. Struggling to keep enemies away from himself. Specifically one. Amoura. The Enchantress was fighting his brother. Clearly intending to cause him great harm.</p><p>"Go", Jörgen urged, having seen the same footage. "I will be fine. Go to him."</p><p>"Thank you", Thor said. "For your kindness."</p><p>"Thank me later, now go."</p><p>Needing no further urging the Thunderer started running. He could run faster than any human save Steve Rogers and they had never tested who was actually faster. Even so the fight was further away than he had anticipated. Calling on his armour he was still weaponless. As he neared he saw a pair of firetrucks parked out of the way. Rescue workers waiting for the moment when the fight would die down. On one of the trucks hang a large axe. He hurriedly approach one of the firefighters. </p><p>"Could I borrow this", he asked and placed a hand on the axe. The man's eyes grew wide and he nodded hurriedly. "I will try to return it."</p><p>"No rush..." the firefighter said, sounding distracted. Pulling the axe from its place on the truck the Thunderer started running again. As he rounded the last corner he saw Amoura raise a spear above her head, aiming directly at Loki who had fallen down. The Trickster was breathing hard and was clutching his stomach. And the spear was aimed directly at his swollen abdomen. </p><p>Not hesitating for a second Thor threw the axe. It missed the Enchantress but it was enough to make her jump back. Buying him enough time to place himself between her and his brother. One of the things the quiet at Johan's place had given him was time to truly learn of his own power. It had been easier to focus with Mjolnir but he had discovered he didn't need the hammer to use his lightning. Summoning power to his hand he met Amoura's next attempt with a concentrated bolt of lightning, limited to affect nothing beyond her body. With his other hand he created a small magnetic field, which allowed him to summon the axe back into his hand. As the sorceress was still recovering he swung the blade, wounding her.</p><p>She shrieked in pain and in rage. Her constant companion, Skurge, hurried to her side. Abandoning his own fight in the process. Against his mistress' wishes he dragged her away from the battle. Only then did Thor turn around, eyes falling on his brother.</p><p>Loki's green eyes were big and he gaped at the warrior. "Thor?" he said, looking uncertain. Especially when the Thunderer kneeled and placed a hand on the swollen belly. Heaving a sigh of relief at what he sensed. He helped a shocked god of mischief back up on his feet.</p><p>"The twins are unharmed", he said. "You should seek cover."</p><p>"...why do you care?"</p><p>Thor placed his hand on the Trickster's neck, cradling it like he had done so many times. "We have a lot to talk about and the amount of apologise I owe you are numerous. But you need to get to safety for now. In order to keep your children safe. Is the Tower safe?"</p><p>"Wha...? Yes... Amoura and her allies ambushed us but..."</p><p>"Good. I will cover for you." When Loki didn't move the Thunderer kissed his forehead. "I love you, brother." That seemed to jolt the god of mischief back to the situation at hand. Pulling away from the warrior he started running toward the Tower. Immediately several foes attempted to go after him. Growling Thor raised the axe and called down lighting on them.</p><p>"You will have to go through me before you get any closer to my family!" he roared, unaware that Loki heard him. Unaware that his brother heard him, saw him fighting to keep enemies away from the Trickster and his unborn children. All he knew was that he wouldn't fail his baby brother ever again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki didn't go very far. Choosing to stay in the lobby instead. It was safer than going up anyway. Through the pansar-glas windows he watched as his brother fought against the numerous foes. With an axe of all things. A very mortal axe from the looks of it. Not even attempting to take Mjolnir from Steve. He still couldn't quite believe that Thor was there. Fighting to keep <em>him</em> safe. Protecting him and even assuring that the twins were not in any danger. Placing a hand on his stomach the god of mischief knew the oaf had been speaking truthfully. That didn't make it any less surprising seeing it. Well, at least him making it to the Tower meant Steve and Tony could fully commit to the fight.</p><p>With all of the original Avengers plus Barnes it took no time at all for them to defeat all of the attackers. Once Jarvis gave him the all-clear Loki hurried out again. There were tension between his husbands and his brother. The others stayed out of the way. But before anyone could say anything Thor spoke up.</p><p>"I left a companion behind to come here", he said. "I'd like to go fetch him. Then I'm hoping I might be allowed to speak to my brother."</p><p>"Not if you are going to spout homophobic crap again", Tony said, helmet off.</p><p>"I swear to you that I have no such intentions. Upon my name I swear." To the non-Asgardians it didn't mean much but Loki knew the weight of that oath. True, it was about intention but it would have to do. He also had questions to the Thunderer. </p><p>"Go get your companion", the Trickster said. "Then we will talk."</p><p>It took about thirty minutes for the god of thunder to return. He had a mortal man in tow who seemed rather starstruck standing in the penthouse. </p><p>"This is... wow... I can't wait to tell Rune about this", he said to himself and spotted Jimmy. "A robot. A real life robot. This is awesome."</p><p>"May I ask who you are and how you know my brother?" Loki said to the human.</p><p>"Oh, sorry. I'm Jörgen. Thor has been staying with my husband's uncle. He said he wished to talk with you and I was going to New York anyway so he tagged along."</p><p>"Your... husband..."</p><p>The god stared at the man who blinked. "You might be surprised."</p><p>Nodding numbly the Trickster turned to his brother who... pulled him into a hug. A <em>gentle</em> hug. "I am so sorry, Loki. For everything. I have no excuse for my behaviour. The things I've said, the things I've done... if you never forgive me it is more than I deserve."</p><p>Loki could admit it to himself. His silvertongue failed him completely for a long moment. What he finally managed to choke out was fairly lame.</p><p>"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"</p><p>Rumbling a laugh the oaf let go of him. Again cradling his neck while looking at him with love. Unbridled, honest love. Not the kind of love that were always in Steve's and Tony's eyes. But love nonetheless. "My brilliant baby brother. I have wronged you. More times than anyone can count."</p><p>"Not that I disagree but where is this coming from?"</p><p>"When Father banished me I was stranded. After having walked for many days I came across an old man in a cottage. He invited me to stay for as long as I needed. He has taught me many things." Loki glanced at the one called Jörgen. His husband's uncle. "Brother... I was wrong. It doesn't matter who you love or how many you love. It doesn't make you any less. You don't bring shame to anyone. Least of all to Asgard. There is nothing wrong with you. For so long I listened to the wrong people when I should have listened to you. In my eagerness to prove myself to others, I stopped trying to prove myself to you."</p><p>Now the Trickster was really gaping. Slightly. His jaw was hanging open. This was more than an apology. This was acknowledgement of guilt. Something he had not been aware his brother still knew how to do. Whoever that old man was, he had to be a pretty remarkable person. He had done more than change Thor's mind. He had changed his soul.</p><p>"Why now? Why come now?" Loki said hoarsely. </p><p>"Brother?"</p><p>"You come here, and you fight in a battle then apologises. Why?"</p><p>"I couldn't come any sooner. It was a mere coincidence that I was here in time to protect you. As soon as I realised my mistakes I wanted to make amends." Thor <em>still</em> had that gentle and loving expression. Could it be trusted?</p><hr/><p>Watching the brothers Steve could see that his raven husband was becoming uncertain. Biting his lower lip while shifting slightly. The soldier was willing to give the Thunderer the benefit of the doubt. But only because he had come to Loki's rescue. Saving his life. If the Trickster got anymore stressed he would step in without hesitation. </p><p>"I wouldn't worry so much", the warrior's companion said, sipping from a cup with an amazed expression on his face. "Johan is a pretty remarkable person, in his own quiet sort of way. He messaged Rune the night before the family reunion saying that <em>Thor</em>, of all people, might need to talk to us. We had no idea the guy was even living with him."</p><p>"Why did he that would be a good idea?"</p><p>"Man... you would have to meet Johan to truly understand. But I did ask him the same thing myself while Thor entertained the kids. Apparently Thor discovered that Johan himself is gay. Being from a much older generation he experienced much more hate and derision than I have ever known. And despite this he believes in treating people with kindness. He said he wanted to give Thor a chance to do better and that since Rune had grown up in a home that was hateful towards gay people, he could understand."</p><p>Steve nodded. He could understand, having grown up in a completely different time period. Living like he was doing now would have been impossible. It could have gotten him killed with little to no consequence for his killers. It took a special kind of strength to still show others kindness in the face of such obstruction. </p><p>Noticing that Tony seemed agitated the soldier walked over to him and pulled him close. Rubbing his back soothingly. Together they watched the brothers as they kept talking. Thor was explaining something about some Asgardian who had caused his views to change in the first place. The names were... familiar.</p><p>"He will be fine", the blond murmured in the engineer's ear.</p><p>"Yeah? Well, if Thunder Pants try <em>anything </em>I'm throwing him out head first", the brunett muttered. Shaking his head Steve held him closer.</p><p>"I think something significant has happened to Thor. We could try giving him a chance. After all, we got one. Everyone here has gotten a new chance. Maybe this is the chance he needs?"</p><p>Tony tried to glare at him but instead he sighed. "Fine. One chance. And only because Mischief is looking really hopeful over there."</p><p>Which was true. Loki had an expression of pure longing. He had a chance to get his brother back, in a better way than he had before. There was no reason to discuss it. They both knew there were little they wouldn't do for their mischievous husband. If he wanted his brother back, then they would give that one chance. </p><hr/><p>He knew he was on probation. And he accepted it completely. When the time came he saw Jörgen off at the airport, promising he would visit Johan as soon as he could. Which would likely have to wait until the twins were born. At least he had been given a way to communicate with the old man. Before it would have surprised him that he missed the simple life in the small cottage. Now, he fully expected it. But even then, he had forgotten just how noisy it was, living with the Avengers.</p><p>His floor had been given to someone named Sam Wilson. Who had then exchanged it with an old friend of the Captain, James Barnes. One of the new gods, which was still a surprise. The man kindly offered him his floor back but he waved it off and said a bed anywhere in the Tower would be fine. Which ended with him using a guest bedroom on his former floor.</p><p>There was never quiet.</p><p>Sounds from the city penetrated the walls. His former team seemed to be constantly talking. Stark especially just couldn't shut his mouth and Barton wasn't far behind. The hum of machines. A coffeemaker, the oven, air conditioning and Jarvis all added to the constant noise. It made him long for the comfortable quiet at the lake or in the forest. Where the trees would rustle in the breeze or birds sing from the branches. He missed sitting in front of the fire while Johan read and sucked on his pipe.</p><p>His first Sunday back he made a roast and boiled potatoes, just like they had done at the cottage. But the effect was ruined by the constant chatter. It just wasn't the same. He missed those simple moments that had meant so much. Yes, he was reconnecting with his brother and that was great. There were plenty he had missed out on. But, he couldn't help but long for the lack of responsibilities that had been his life.</p><p>"I want to meet him", Loki said one day.</p><p>"Brother?"</p><p>"I want to meet the mortal who managed to change you so."</p><p>"But your pregnancy..." it was obvious that the Trickster was in the last stages. He had become huge and had likely only a week or two before giving birth.</p><p>"I will be fine. We can take the quinjet and only visit a couple of days."</p><p>Thor mulled it over. "Very well. I will ask Johan if we can come visit. But maybe not all of us? It is a small cottage. Maybe just you, me and your husband's?"</p><p>"....he most really be something... I'm sure that will do nicely."</p><p>Johan responded to his message a day later.</p><p><em>You and your family are always welcome here.</em> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whatever Loki had expected from the human that had changed his brother, this wasn't it. Johan was quiet and completely at ease with himself. Not even blinking when three strangers came out of the plane that had landed on the edge of his property. Instead he greeted Thor with a few claps on his shoulder before leading them to his small cottage. What was remarkable was the way the Thunderer just... relaxed. In the house three three visiting gods were offered the warrior's bed.</p><p>"I only have one extra bedroom", the old man explained. "One of you can take the sofa but I figured that someone who is pregnant should sleep somewhere more comfortable."</p><p>"I don't mind if the three of you use this room", Thor said. "I can take the couch."</p><p>"Thanks, Point Break", Tony was obviously perplexed by the friendship between the elderly human and the god of thunder. Visible by his confused frown.</p><p>"It is just for a couple of nights", Steve nodded. "We can squeeze together."</p><p>"Well, you are here just in time", Johan said. "We can have a Sunday roast before you leave. I haven't taken care of the garden yet, would you like to join me?" The last was directed at the Thunderer. </p><p>"Let me handle the garden", Thor said. "You must itch to get down to the water." Chuckling the old man patted the warrior and went on his way. Loki decided that he, despite his late stage of pregnancy, was going for a walk. Steve insisted on coming with him while Tony opted for staying behind.</p><p>"So I can call the search party", he joked.</p><p>"You are just lazy", the Trickster said and kissed him.</p><p>"But if we are not back in time for dinner you might want to consider it", the soldier said and also kissed the engineer. "I'm bringing my cellphone just in case."</p><p>"You two worry too much", the god of mischief said as he walked along a small trail. Breathing in the crisp air and enjoying the peace and quiet.</p><p>"Can you blame us?" the blond said from behind him. "We just want you and the twins to be safe."</p><p>"I know. And I know it is because you love me. I love you both as well. This year had been... intense..."</p><p>"No doubt about it."</p><p>They kept walking along the trail. There were no risk of getting lost as Loki used his magic to mark their path. The woods reminded him of Asgard's forests. If Thor proved to be true and had finally truly changed Loki would talk to Odin. He would take the throne if needed but he was convinced everyone, including himself, would be happier if he didn't. </p>
<hr/><p>There were mobile service in the middle of the freaking forest. That was a small mercy. Tony had never been good at leaving his technology behind. Now, after having become an actual god, he was even worse. He was holding himself back from going inside and upgrade every single appliance in the small house. Instead he had sat down on some crude wooden bench and watched Thor do weeding in a small garden patch. From what he could see there were some carrots growing in the dirt. Maybe even some potatoes. </p><p>It was bizarre. </p><p>"Is this really what you did for the last few months?" he asked.</p><p>"Among other things", the Thunderer replied. "I helped where it was needed. Including making that bench you are sitting on."</p><p>"Really? Is that why I'm getting so many splinters in my ass?"</p><p>Surprisingly Thunder Pants just smiled. "When did you and the Captain become gods?" The question was not unexpected but he had also expected it sooner. </p><p>"When Loki took us up to Asgard for some kind of celebration with the nons."</p><p>"The Norns? Right. Of course. I had completely forgotten about that. So you, the Captain and the Captain's friend were anointed by the Norns."</p><p>"Yep. They were the once to tell All-Daddy that Steve, Loki and I were to be married. Actually, they basically said that they considered us married already. Which makes us brother-in-law I suppose."</p><p>"I'm happy for you."</p><p>And man if it didn't sounded sincere. There was no disdain. No disgust or anger. The simple way it was said also gave weight to the words.</p><p>"Your friends were pretty horrible though. They kept insulting Loki until Odin stepped in." Tony said. To see what would happen. </p><p>"Aye, I have realised that I have been willfully blind to their behaviour. They have been my trusted companions in battle for many centuries but if they insult my brother again, I will not stand for it."</p><p>"...you have really changed, haven't you."</p><p>"I hope so. Johan showed me kindness when I deserved none. The least I can do is making certain his kindness wasn't displaced."</p><p>That, at least, the engineer could understand. "You know, we still haven't decided on any names for the twins. You got any ideas?"</p><p>"It is a boy and a girl, right?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>Thor pondered the question for a while as he saw to the garden. Finally he said "What about Maidin and Fíor? It is from the Midgardian language Irish. I recall that the Captain has roots from that place."</p><p>"What does it mean?"</p><p>"Maidin means morning and Fíor means true."</p><p>Tony thought it over. Steve had once mentioned his parents were second generation immigrants from Ireland. It was interesting that the names were not Asgardian or Scandinavian. He kind of liked them. If his hubbys agreed they might just go for those names. Maidin and Fíor. Morning and true.</p>
<hr/><p>How many years had it been since Steve had a Sunday roast? Growing up Catholic had meant he had gone to church every week and afterwards he and his Ma would make a roast. Until he got sicker and most of their money went to medicine. Johan had clearly dressed himself in his finest before heading to church. On a whim the soldier had come with him. It was a bit weird, having been made into a deity himself, but even Loki had said that there was still possible that an all powerful being existed. Someone who was truly immortal and was beyond any smaller god or celestial. </p><p>There were less ceremony in the small church and only a handful of mostly old people attending. The two stayed only for a short while afterwards, Johan exchanging pleasantries with the other members. On the way back the old man kept quiet but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was... strange. Like he wore his silence like a cloak or a blanket and was able to extend the blanket to those around him. Inviting them inside the silence. What should have been awkward was instead restful. As they reached the cottage and the elder began making lunch with Thor the blanket grew larger. Drawing them all in. Even Tony who usually had an almost compulsive need to talk.</p><p>It was insightful. Being inside that kind, gentle and comfortable silence. Explaining so much about the Thunderer's transformation. Loki actually went up to his brother and hugged him. Surprising the bigger god. Smiling gently Thor answered the hug and kissed his forehead. The meal itself was filling and tasted really good. Once they was drinking coffee after eating it was the engineer who first broke the silence.</p><p>"Oh my gosh, that's some freaking fantastic coffee", he moaned. "Not even Jimmy makes coffee this good!"</p><p>Loki and Steve exchanged a look and burst out laughing. It was so typical of the man they loved and they really didn't want him to change. </p><p>They said their goodbyes and the god of thunder promised Johan he would come visit again soon. The old man nodded and promised they would always be welcome. Including all of four of them. It was a small thing but the soldier reached out with his still awakening powers, placing a protection against disease and accidents. Then they were on their way back to New York. It took them several hours crossing the Atlantic. </p><p>No sooner had they all disembarked from the quinjet before Loki came to a complete stop.</p><p>"You okay there, Mischief?" Tony asked. The god of mischief had started to look pale.</p><p>"My..." he swallowed visibly. "My water just broke."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things were very much a blur as they had rushed Loki to the infirmary where Bruce took over. Guiding the god of mischief as he got closer and closer to delivery. One would not have thought Thor useful in that situation but apparently he had some godly power that turned out to be very helpful. Tony had been freaked out by the screaming as his black-haired husband pushed out their children. Not that it had stopped him from providing support by clasping a pale hand in his two. With Steve on the other side doing the same. </p><p>Then finally the cries of two babies had filled the room.</p><p>There was no denying that based on the twins' eye colour alone he was the <em>biological </em>father of Maidin and Steve was the <em>biological </em>father of Fíor. After all, the baby girl had the exact same shade of brown as Tony and the baby boy sported those blue irises that the soldier was famed for. Both twins had been born with hair. Ebony black locks. Beyond their eyes they looked exactly like Loki. Well, kind of. Being tiny and all that.</p><p>And damn if he cared about biology at all. Fíor was just as much his kid as Maidin. His son, his daughter. His family. The twins were cradled in the Trickster's arms, suckling away. Currently the former humans had a wife rather than a husband but that wasn't anything new by any means. There was a very soft and loving smile on the goddess' face, directed at their children. Steve was weeping openly. </p><p>"They are so perfect", he said hoarsely. "So beautiful."</p><p>"Yeah, they really are", the engineer cleared his throat when he realised he sounded just as hoarse. "They are really here! I can barely believe it."</p><p>"The Norns' blessing", the goddess said. "Without them we wouldn't be here now, together as a family. Bond together by love."</p><p>"Heh", the brunett chuckled wetly. "I hadn't thought about that." He brushed the head of first Fíor and then Maidin. Their eyes went to him even though they didn't stop eating. "Hey guys, you might not understand yet but I'm your Pops, the big blond over there is your Dad and the amazing lady here she is both your Mama and your Papa."</p><p>"You are making things so complicated", Loki laughed. "I don't mind being Mama in either form. I gave birth to them after all. Dad suits Steve but you, elske, you should be Papa."</p><p>"Or Daddy", Steve said while smiling. "Whatever you prefer."</p><p>"Choices, choices", Tony quipped. "What do you say guys? Do you prefer Papa or Daddy?"</p><p>Maidin let go of her food station to look at him, her newborn eyes too clear and intelligent. "Apa?" she said. Or something. Could you call it talking when babies were just born?</p><p>"Papa it is", the goddess laughed again and let their daughter latch on again. "My you two are ravenous. Good thing I have plenty of milk to give."</p><p>"What do you say, Papa", the soldier said while smiling - still with tears running down his cheeks. "Shall we go find Mama something to eat while the twins eat?"</p><p>"Oh? Yeah, sure. In a bit." Because Tony had difficulty tearing his gaze away from the two newborns. He heard a warm chuckle and someone kissing his head. Probably Steve.</p><p>"I will back soon with some food for all of us."</p><p>Honestly? The engineer didn't bother to listen. Too absorbed in his perfect children.</p>
<hr/><p>August made way to September which made way for Oktober, marking the twins first two months. For the first couple of weeks the new parents had not left the penthouse. No one else was really welcome either. Thor had taken this in stride and used the opportunity to visit Johan some more, helping him prepare for the oncoming winter. Once the trio relaxed a bit they introduced their children properly to the team. James Barnes had been given the title of uncle on the grounds that he was basically Steve's brother. The man had been very proud.</p><p>Now that the twins was a bit older it was time for them to be introduced to the Asgardian court. The Thunderer could tell that his brother was anxious about this. Loki fussed and tried to delay. His anxiety affected his husbands in turn who became worried about more and more things. Finally the warrior decided to lend the Trickster his ear. Taking the opportunity when Steve and Tony had left to get some more baby supplies. And Mama supplies as they called it. Which usually meant sweets and treats for the god of mischief. </p><p>"I'm sure Mother and Father are looking forward to seeing their grandchildren", he said as he and his brother was watching over the sleeping babies.</p><p>"Of that I have no doubt", Loki said. "It's just... what if the court rejects them? What if someone is try to hurt them because of me?"</p><p>"Loki..."</p><p>"I know it is silly but I'm still scared. You know the derision I've faced."</p><p>"I do. And you know neither Steve nor Tony won't stand for it. Nor will James."</p><p>"What about you?"</p><p>"I would defend you with my own honour, brother. But as far as I know I'm still banished."</p><p>"Will you come? If I can make Father take back your banishment?"</p><p>"Of course I will."</p><p>What Loki said to Odin Thor never learnt but it was enough that he joined his family in the Bifrost. Returning to Asgard. Before they had left Steve had placed Mjolnir back into his hands and she had allowed it. Welcomed him back.</p><p>At the palace the All-Father and All-Mother was enamoured with Maidin and Fíor. Showering them with words of praise. It was an adorable sight and the Thunderer felt not even a smidgen of jealousy towards his brother. Who for once was the absolute centre of attention together with his children. Looking around the familiar courtyard the warrior spotted four faces he knew very well. Sif and the Warrior's Three. He approached them even as the rest of his family, all parts of it, moved inside.</p><p>"Thor!" Sif cried out and reached for him before stopping. "I'm so glad that you are back." She sent a dark look to the now closed doors.</p><p>"It is good to see you, friend", Fandral said. "Despite the reason for the occasion."</p><p>"We started to fear the king would never change his mind", Volstagg said and shook his head. "Your brother is what he has always been it seems."</p><p>"I still can't believe the All-Father has allowed this", Hogun muttered. "A marriage between three men. Two abominations called children. It is disgusting."</p><p>"Oh, I couldn't agree more", the Dashing laughed. "If anyone should have been banished it is Loki."</p><p>"He certainly deserves it", Sif growled. "He brings shame upon Asgard. It is shameful and it shouldn't be allowed."</p><p>Thor didn't say anything in response and only gestured to the captain of the Einherjar. "Escort these four from the palace ground and don't let them inside again", he said. The four stared at him in shock. "Why are you surprised? You are blatantly disrespecting a member of the royal family and are calling two newborn babies abominations. You see three people who genuinely love each other and calls it shameful. You say that you think my brother is the one who should be banished. For having found love. When I was the one who was in the wrong."</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"That's..."</p><p>"You can't..."</p><p>"We..."</p><p>He cut their protests off. "The only reason I'm not having all of you thrown into the dungeons is because I'm willing to give you all a chance to do better. And I've learnt that kindness is a better teacher than punishment. But if I ever hear you disrespect my brother or anyone in his family again I will not extend the same kindness twice. Now go."</p><p>As he was watching them go James came back out, obviously looking for him. Thor quite liked the former mortal. To be named god of loyalty he had to be a rather good person. The Thunderer had allowed himself to consider Rune's and Jörgen's words. That maybe he had turned to anger because of his own feelings. It was still something he wasn't entirely sure about. After all, he had been a brash brat in general. Still, he no longer feared taking a chance and try something out.</p><p>Which was why he placed an arm around James' shoulders and squeezed just a bit as they walked inside. Allowing the man to decide what he wanted to do. Hesitantly an arm was placed around his back, not reaching quite all the way around. It didn't matter to Thor that the limb was made out of metal.</p><p>And it didn't surprise him all that much when the court was subsequently charmed completely by Loki's two children. They were after all <em>Loki's</em>. If they didn't have some of his charm it would have been weirder by far.</p><p>More importantly, he got to watch his brother receive the adulation of the Asgardian people. To see the smile and happiness as he stood with his husbands and children, washed in shouts of joy and jubilation. He was forever thankful for those who had given <em>him</em> a chance to do better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more chapter left.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Three years later </strong> </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>He was walking through the green of the Avengers Compound with a definite spring in his step, feeling positively giddy. In the distance Loki could see his brother tending a small kitchen garden, standing nearby where James. The two of them had a tentative relationship and it seemed to be going well. Every now and again they would go visit the old mortal, Johan. Sometimes even staying for a few weeks. While the old-timer had been invited more than once he had always declined, saying he was perfectly content where he was. And who was going to argue with that?</p><p>The god of mischief had a very specific reason for his giddiness. A few weeks before he had used an elixir that he had made from Nattvaka. One that gave all the benefits without any of the downsides. Specifically, the induced ovulation without the heat. Allowing him and his husbands to keep their heads. Not that he had told them that he had taken the elixir. </p><p>There were a few more Avengers around now. After finding his staff and the accidental creation of Ultron the Maximoff twins had joined them. The same for the Vision. Thankfully the presence of four literal gods had meant that there had been very little collateral damage. Personally the Trickster was just glad to be rid of the sceptre. Good riddance. There were a few other people that Tony was keeping an eye on. Including a webbslinging teenager. Things surrounding the succession of Asgard's throne was still in the air but for now neither brother was in a hurry claiming the thing. One was focusing on becoming a better man and the other was busy raising his children. </p><p>"Mama!" Loki smiled as Maidin and Fíor rushed towards him, Steve and Tony following in their wake. </p><p>"See, I told you Mama is the favourite", the engineer quipped and picked up their son. "Isn't that right, squirt?"</p><p>"Papaaaa!" the boy whined. "I want down! Daaad!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Fíor", the soldier said while smiling. "You know I'm helpless against Papa."</p><p>Picking up their daughter the dark god shook his head. "You two are ridiculous."</p><p>"You know it!" the brunett let Fíor down who immediately ran to the Trickster. Hugging his leg. "Aw. You guys are so cute."</p><p>The twins clearly had no idea why their parents were laughing, looking between them in confusion. At three years old they were a spotting image of Loki. With the exception of their eyes. Some people had tried to divide them as either Steve's or Tony's but both of them shut that down quicker than quick. No one dared say such thing to the god of mischief. Not after what he had pulled last time.</p><p>"I have something to tell all of you", he said and lifted up his son as well.</p><p>"Thor is marrying Barnes?"</p><p>"Tony..." the soldier sighed.</p><p>"What? It is not out there."</p><p>"If that was the case that would be <em>their</em> news. Not mine. I just spoke with the mortal healers. I'm pregnant." Both of his husbands paused and stared at him. He smirked. "Turns out I'm expecting another pair of twins. Can you guess who the father is?"</p><p>"Well, based on you expression I can make a qualified guess", the engineer said and pulled mother and children into his arms. Steve did the same on the other side.</p><p>"One each?" the blond said.</p><p>"Or a mix of all three of us?" the brunett suggested. </p><p>"Hmm", Loki made a face. "That would require some magic to pull off. Maybe next time?"</p><p>"So it is one each?"</p><p>"Yes, Tony, it is one each."</p><p>"And did you just said that there will be a next time?"</p><p>"Why not? Would that be a bad thing?"</p><p>"Are you kidding? That would be amazing!" Both men squeezed their Trickster of a husband tighter, ruffling the twins' hair and kissed any available cheek.</p><p>"Dad", Maidin whined and held out her hands for Steve. He chuckled and took her, holding her easily. Fíor bit his lips and then followed suit.</p><p>"I can see who the second favourite is", Tony laughed, not minding at all. He was a fantastic father but when it came to putting the small ones to sleep he wasn't exactly a role model. Somehow he could never convince them it was a good idea. In all other areas he strived to do his absolute best and they all knew it. Still their daughter heard him and immediately held out her hands to him.</p><p>"Papa", she demanded and practically climbed out of the soldier's arms to reach the engineer's. "Love you, Papa."</p><p>"Aw, I love you too, sweetie."</p><p>"Can I play with Dum-E?"</p><p>"Maybe later. I'm hearing your stomach rumbling and then it is time for your nap."</p><p>"I also want to play with Dum-E!" the boy protested. "And I'm not hungry!"</p><p>"Geez, Dum-E is popular. Alright squirt, what about you keep me and your sister company while we eat? I promise I won't give you a piece or pizza."</p><p>"Noooo! I also want pizza! Mama! Dad! I also want pizza!"</p><p>"I don't know, darling. You said you are not hungry", Loki said, hiding a smile. </p><p>"No! I am hungry, I am hungry!"</p><p>"Are you sure?" Steve said. "We don't want to force you to eat pizza."</p><p>As Fíor's lower lip started wobbling they took pity on the boy. Holding his son close the god of mischief rocked him gently. "Of course you can have pizza, darling", he said. "Just remember to eat your greens as well, alright."</p><p>"I promised", the child sniffed in a small voice. They all gave their son plenty of kisses before the Trickster let his husbands take the twins inside for some food. He remained outside. Over at the kitchen garden Thor had finished whatever it was he had been doing. The Thunderer now had an arm around James' waist, talking to the former soldier in a soft voice. Interestingly the man relaxed against the larger god. Maybe things were going better for them than Loki had thought.</p><p>Placing his hand on his stomach he decided there was another person who he wanted to share his news with. This time he hoped his brother would share in his joy. Not that he feared the opposite, not any longer.</p><p>Smiling to himself the god of mischief walked towards Thor. In a quite roundabout way he was actually grateful to Amoura. If she had not tried to one up him he would never have had his husbands or his children. He and his brother would likely still be at odds.</p><p>He was happy, he realised. And that was something he would cherish and protect for as long as possible. </p><p>"Thor? I have something to tell you."</p><p>He suspected that the whole of New York state heard his brother's jubilant shout at the news. The Avengers certainly did. And he was completely okay with that.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>The End</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><strong>Afterword</strong>

</p><p>Another story has reached its end. This one was one that I had planned for quite a while. In many ways it was outside my usual scope since I rarely even read stories with poly relationships. It is not so much that I can't like them than that they are so few that there are not many that I actually think is good. But then again, I suspect I'm a bit more picky.

</p><p>Prior to writing this I discovered that there were very few stories with this exact combination and most of them are several years old. There are plenty combining Loki, Steve and Bucky but very few with Loki, Steve and Tony. But hey, now there is another one. 

</p><p>I very consciously decided not to tag this with the three of them as separate couples. Part of the point of the story was that they would be a trio. It also felt important that I established to some degree that there was already attraction between them before they got all hot and bothered. And I think I actually managed to do that pretty well.

</p><p>One thing I've realised is that I'm not very good at writing humour. The beginning of the story is intentionally light hearted and I wanted it to be a bit funny. But apparently I'm better at writing angst turning into fluff/redemption. It does means I will never try to write crack. That's for certain... but hopefully there were still funny moments even in later chapters.

</p><p>One thing that has been tumbling in my brain while writing this is how you, dear readers, might perceive some of the choices I make compared to other writers on the platform. Like me rarely leaving notes on the chapters or me leaving these afterwords once a story is finished. Even the length of the chapters. Though, I still write between 1000-2000 words per chapter and if I tried to write longer chapters I wouldn't be able to update every day. Something I assume is appreciated. 

</p><p>Anyway, my next story will be named <em>Legacy</em> and is another that I have planned for quite a while. Frankly, I don't think I will ever run out of ideas but I doubt any of you would mind that...

</p><p>Thank you my beautiful readers! I have appreciated every comment and every kudos I've gotten and I will keep doing so. Until next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>